So not happening!
by Angelbloodlover
Summary: A twenty-year old woman dropped in a three-year old body and what's worse, she lands in the hands of Orochimaru, in the Naruto universe. Self-insert. OC
1. Prologue: So not happening!

**So not happening!**

.

.

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ When humans face death they'll do everything in their power to survive, even at the cost of others. That's how greedy and selfish human kind is.

Unknown

.

.

.

**Prologue: So not happening!**

**P**a**i**n**.**

Terrifying. Horrendous. **Pain**.

I clenched my teeth, trying to breathe but the pain was too much. I couldn't even concentrate. I couldn't think.

I. Was. **Fucking.** **Helpless.**

And there was nothing I could do.

My legs felt like something was pulling them with torture instruments, the ones they used back in the Middle Ages, which my history teacher had explained it so well...

_A black-headed girl around the seventeen was looking with awe as her history teacher was explaining the function of a specific torture instrument._

_"...The echelle more commonly known as the "ladder" or "rack" was a long table that the accused would lie upon and be stretched violently. The torture was used so intensely that on many occasions the victim's limbs would be pulled out of the socket and, at times, the limbs would even be torn from the body entirely. People referred it as 'the most severe and cruel pain in the world' ..."_

The images were fading away and I could swear I could hear my joints crack from the strong force. Shutting my eyes tightly, I tried to move my fingers, legs, anything …but failed miserably. What was happening? One moment I was walking towards my friends' house and the next I fainted? And when I woke up I was greeted by pain.

One I couldn't even imagine.

Could I be in hell?

If so, why? How?

I wasn't a saint but I wasn't evil either. Was this a punishment? Did I deserve this? Was it my fault? So many questions and no answer, no reply. I couldn't scream even though I wanted nothing more. The air around me seemed to get thinner and I was starting to breathe rather difficult. My arms and legs were pulled, stretched, twisted in the most awkward angles and the pain that came with it was excruciating. Copper invaded my mouth and if I could I would've grimaced in revulsion but seeing how special my case was I couldn't.

Another silent scream left my dry throat as I felt the pulling change from my limbs to my fingers and toes. This time the pain seemed to grow in an inhumanly way. If I was dying then I prayed that death would come soon.

Rest.

It sounded so wonderful and I could almost taste it but unfortunately another wave of pain made me scream again.

Another silent one.

Would this torture never end?

As if it wasn't enough my body seemed to be in fire. It started from a hot sensation to being burned alive. My veins felt overcooked and I screamed.

Screamed like never before.

That was when my ears picked up a shrill scream, one that made me long for death. It was some moments later when it was clear to me that those screams belonged to none other than myself. The voice came from my scratchy throat. I couldn't feel anything under me, only air.

My eyes were still squeezed shut, trying to hide from the blackness that was invading my thoughts. I was scared and tired.

When would this end?

_Was there even an end to this?_

Millions of thoughts were swarming in my head and none sounded appealing to me. Each second felt like days, each minute felt like months, each hour felt like a year.

After some time I was got used to the pain and my body became numb. The pain became an itch, annoying and irritating me as hell.

Until…

I felt something under me, something hard. My eyes snapped open when the pain seemed to ascend even more and another scream tore from my throat. My whole body was sore, bleeding and my throat was dry and scratchy. I felt dead but then why could I feel pain?

If that wasn't enough my body started to convulse. It felt like something was forcing itself inside of me. Some kind of thing that was foreign to my body which was fighting against the "invaders". Oh joy, something was getting inside of my body and I was losing. As if my situation couldn't get any worse... My immune system was too weak; my whole body was aching and I knew that inside my body was in chaos.

How pathetic… I would die all alone and nobody could help me or even end my life. Warm liquids slithered out of my body, making me feel sticky and disgusted, not that I cared about it anyway, the pain clouding my entire mind.

Life couldn't get any more painful than this.

Or could it?

I prayed to God that it wouldn't. Just let me die… please…

My pleas were unheard or ignored, I chose the latter since I was taught that God could hear anyone. Then why wouldn't God help me? Wasn't I good enough? Was I a bad girl? I never killed someone. I never hurt someone just some little catfights with my siblings. I was a normal grown-up female around the twenty going to college, trying to find a place in society.

Then I fell unconscious, eyes fluttering shut; the darkness pulling me to nothingness. I wanted to sleep and never wake up. The only thought that swarmed inside of my head was that I felt ashamed of myself. I didn't do anything special in my entire life.

I was a failure.

A nobody..

-:-

The next moment when I had opened my eyes I felt nothing.

What happened to the pain? Where was I anyway? A chill escaped me and it felt like I was lying under a metal table. Looking around I met only a white room where the paint was falling off and a table full of instruments next to the metal bed.

_What happened to me?_

Another shiver ran down my spine. It was frosting cold and I tried to warm myself up with – amazingly enough! – my painless hands. Inch by inch I sat up, being welcomed by nothing and no one.

I didn't recognize this place. However a bad feeling, more like my instincts, was nagging at me, trying to tell me that I was in danger. One moment I was walking towards my friend's house and the next I was here? This got to be a sick joke, there were no explanations to it. Only that.

"It seems you're awake, my child." A sickening sweet voice echoed around the room. A voice I recognized from somewhere but I didn't know from where; it was on the tip of my tongue.

The room went cold, even more than before. Was that even possible? Rubbing my eyes, I searched for the voice but I found no one. Weird…I'm hearing voices in my head... Was I going crazy?

"Ku ku ku … I'm here." The voice seemed to mock me, laughing with my stupidity.

Hearing those words made my whole body freeze. No. **Fucking**. Way.

I turned my head towards the voice – somehow feeling too little in my body, which was stupid! – and the person I found was someone who couldn't be real. Was this even freaking possible?

Because before me was none other than Orochi-**fucking**-maru.

My breath hitched in my throat, my body was shivering like I had the worst fever ever, my eyes were wide in fear. I couldn't control myself. I felt so helpless and terrified beyond words.

…And I just fucking pissed my pants.

I hoped he wouldn't notice... Who was I kidding? He was a freaking ninja with awesome super-powers, he would notice the smell by now. Great, just great… Could it be more humiliating?

That aside, how come I was even here? I had read awesome fictions were someone gets thrown into the Naruto universe only to be dropped somewhere close to Konoha where they would be helped by Konoha-nins and become a Mary-Sue. Not this!

What should I do?

_What should I do?_

**What should I do?**

_**What should I do?!**_

"Cat got your tongue?" Another chuckle left his snaky throat and I shivered again. I could tell that he was losing his patience so I acted quickly.

I shook my head, my body still shivering uncontrollably, trying to formulate a plan until later.

_Act now, think later._

"W-who ar-re yo-ou?" I stuttered out, trying to play the frightened child, not that it would work in my case since I was like twenty years old. I could try, it would never hurt. Or in this case killed. But it would fail anyway, this was Orochimaru. Nothing would save me. My death was already warranted the moment he set his eyes on me.

Wow, it seems God does really hate me. So my father did tell me the truth. Hmm…

"You can call me Lord Orochimaru." A wicked grin appeared on his face, another shiver ran up my spine. "Where do you come from?"

His tongue slipped out his mouth to wet his dry lips, his sharp fangs appearing. Something I had seen many times and something that made my body shake even more. "I-I do-on't know-w. W-where a-am I, Lord Orochimaru?" I asked again while observing the room, his name rolling of my tongue, even if I didn't want to say it.

It seemed like one of the labs of Orochimaru and this fact made me scared shitless.

"You're in my base. I found you near a waterfall." Narrowed eyes scrutinized me, trying to find the truth out of me. After a while he gave up and circled around me like a predator would do to his prey.

"I see..." He said again after my examination. Can you hear the sarcasm dripping off my words? No? Well I could.

Then he left me just like that. My eyes bulged out as I was left all alone in the scary-crazy laboratory from the wicked professor or Sannin. Though a sigh of relief left my throat and I moved my limbs to sit on the metal table. Listening carefully, I heard nothing or that snake was being exceptionally quiet. A ninja like his calibre could do that. So, I waited.

And waited.

…

And waited.

…

...

… and waited.

Nothing happened. It was then that I jumped off the table only to fall ungracefully on the ground. What. _The_. **Hell**?

"Ugh… what…?" I asked myself as I slowly tried to get up. Rubbing my eyes with my chubby hands I tried to keep the tears- Wait what?!

Chubby? Tears?! I never cried that quick, heck, I hated crying! There were special cases of course because at times of frustration and extreme self-pity I had all the rights to cry. Can't blame me for being human!

I looked down not seeing my slender, grown-up hands but chubby, baby hands. When I saw the rest, well let's just say it was not a pretty sight. I did the only thing that every human would do in my situation: simple, I screamed. "This is not happening..?! **So not happening!** The hell?! This isn't right!," I was pacing from left to right, biting my nails, "I never asked for this!" Why couldn't they place me in a canon character. Everything should be better than to be stuck into a baby body!

After fifteen minutes, I got tired and was trying to steady my breathing, tears falling down. I could be dreami- Uhh, having a nightmare – I corrected myself mentally – right?

Right.

I could try to wake up by biting myself or physically hurt myself.

…

… twenty bites later and nothing happened.

Another sigh escaped my throat and I forced the snot back in my nose. I was looking pitiful, I knew that I looked like a homeless grown-up-turned-child. If I could estimate myself I would look like a four-year old child. This was it, I couldn't deny it. I was sent into another dimension into a child's body.

Wow, talk about fan fiction. Some kind of messed up person who wrote these kind of stories must be sick in the head to drop the person in the arms of Orochi-teme.

"Whoever is up there, thank you." I stated sarcastically, glaring at nothing.

The sound of clapping made me jump in the air. Whirling around I met with Orochimaru's eyes that looked like a snake; hungry and dangerous. "Your intelligence seems very high for a three-year old. What's your name?" He asked in a sweet voice, one that made me see green but I withhold those feelings. I didn't want to die… again?

That was a good question. Did I die?

Why should I stutter anyway? Orochimaru would kill me anyway. I gulped as I answered, "My mother told me not to talk to strangers, Lord Orochimaru."

He chuckled darkly; the voice was so evil. He oozed evilness out. "Now, now, I saved your life. The least you could do is tell me your name." He ordered me, knowing full well that I would understand his hidden message and would not disobey him.

I gulped again, not wanting to make him angry. "M-my name is ...Keiko." I couldn't give him my real name. He would only stare at me with an odd expression on his face, wondering where I came from. Second, my name was not Japanese, so Keiko was perfect.

...It was also the first Japanese name that came into my mind.

"Keiko. A lovely name for a lovely child. Now, would you like to become a ninja, Keiko-chan." He added the affection suffix whether on purpose or not, the action stayed the same and it made me sick in the stomach. Would he rape me? He was known to be a paedophile, right? The same with Sasuke; he wanted his freaking body. Does that sound sane to you?

Not to me, if you're wondering.

I narrowed my eyes, looking him in the eyes – even though I didn't want to… - "What's the catch, Lord Orochimaru?" I asked him stiffly, knowing that this man wouldn't do anything for free.

_An eye for an eye._

"Ku ku ku … you're such an intelligent girl, Keiko-chan." Another crazy grin lit up his ugly fucked-up face.

"…You remind me of Michael Jackson." I said impulsively and without thinking. God, was I stupid or what?

"…"

"Hehe… he was a famous singer." I grinned sheepishly, trying to fight of a shiver at the idea of smiling at Orochi-teme. "Who I admired a lot..." Looking closely I could see the resemblance what with the pale face and black hair.

"…"

"You didn't answer my question, Lord Orochimaru." I reminded him while he stood there with that fucked-up face looking at me. Would he want to train me and use my body as his new vessel? Hell no! I wouldn't let him do that but if he did …could I stop him like Sasuke did? I knew that answer and let me tell you that it was a big no, I would be killed with a click of his fingers. Who was I?

A nobody.

A failure.

… even in this world I was useless. I couldn't help Naruto or any of the canon characters. What did I have?

Hmm…

A weak three-year old body with knowledge of the past, present and future but it was useless. I wouldn't tell him anything about that. That was something dangerous and I didn't want to play with Fate. Nu-uh, I would rather try to live even if it was so short.

"Well to make you stronger. Do you want to become a strong kunoichi?" He asked me in his sugary voice – Man, what I would like to barf in his face and apologize, but that was asking for a painful death so no… - as he eyed me carefully.

What could I say? If I said 'no' then he would kill me without hesitation or worse, use me as a victim for one of his sinister experiments.

But if I said 'yes' then he would train me harshly, making me beg for death.

How lovely. Whatever one I would choose it would not be pleasurable on my part. Then again why was he so interested in me? I wasn't anything special or was I?

Hmm.. it seems I don't have a choice in that matter.

Yes, it would be.

"…Yes, I would like that, Lord Orochimaru." I replied with an air of childish innocence, making my eyes twinkle. I wondered how I would look like? Was I still the same girl but back to my childhood or was I put in another body? Who knows? Maybe I would be in an awesome strong body that belonged to a Kekkei Genkai or even better Kekkei Tota! I was getting excited and didn't care when Orochi-teme rolled his eyes at my childish innocence. I wouldn't turn out into a crazy woman with a split personality. Nu-uh, I've read those stories and I kind of knew how that sicko acts and thinks. He was a manipulative bitch so I've got to act smart, I have to out-smart him, something that wouldn't be very easy since he was a prodigy kid in his prime years and still was considered as a prodigy.

We stood there opposite of each other, saying nothing. My fingers were twitching to do something. Anything. It was creepy as hell. "Let's go." He ordered without looking back to see if the small pudgy child would keep up with him. When we passed the dark hallways my whole body was shivering like crazy. I could hear moans of pain, screams and people begging for death. I liked horror-movies but this was ridiculous. How could someone stand this? Ah, I've got one answer for this wacked up question: Orochimaru.

Orochimaru send me one of his most sinister smirks I've ever had the unfortunate to see, "From now on, you're my property. I expect you to behave and listen to my every command. Understood."

That was no question, he meant it.

I nodded absent-mindedly, wringing my hands nervously. "Hai, Lord Orochimaru..."

"Good."

When we reached outside I was baffled to see a beautiful large clearing with Sakura trees (That's what they're called, right? Pink trees like Sakura's hair?) and aiming spots for kunai and shuriken. Further up was a big crystal river and somehow it felt like I was here before. Wow, déjà vu much?

"Did I fell here, Lord Orochimaru?" I asked him nonchalantly.

He hummed as if he was in his thoughts and then snapped out of it, looking at me with an intense stare, one that made me take a few steps backwards. "Start running laps until you drop on the ground." He ordered with his stern voice and when I hesitated he narrowed his eyes, making me shriek in fear.

"Right." I whispered softly, starting to run around. Did I mention that I hated laps and running? No? Well, let me re-phrase it for you guys, I fucking hate running or anything with running. I had a bad condition in my old (or was it new?) body and I avoided running like the plague. The running was so hard and taxing for my little body that I dropped on the ground after one lap and a half. I couldn't run anymore; my whole body was aching and screaming for rest.

"Get up." The fucking snake ordered again without any hint of sympathy. How could someone like him have sympathy with others? He was a cold cruel heart-less monster one that I was starting to hate even more.

Could you even hate someone who you hated with a fever?

Back in my world I had nicknamed my stupid father as Orochimaru but even he wasn't this cruel. Tears were already coming out but I tried to fight them back in a useless attempt. What the hell? I just woke up from a near-death experience and he wanted me to run laps? That shows how fucked up he really was.

Hiruzen should have killed him a long time ago.

He lifted me up by his collar, "Sit." and dropped me on the ground.

I clumsily tried to get up but it was difficult when your muscles were protesting very hard. "Now try to search for your chakra." Quieter, "Fascinating..."

Those words made me freeze in my spot; I felt the adrenaline rush to my veins, my reflexes were getting sharper, my senses got stronger and my body was in a flight or fight stance. Did I hear him well? I fucking fascinate him? That was it! He wanted to use me as a vessel! No freaking way.

Oh my God, he would use me as a vessel. Oh God, please anything but that…

I was so screwed now. My breathing was getting ragged and I tried to focus on my breathing which was failing miserably.

**WHACK!**

I looked with my eyes wide at the snake-man who had bitch-slapped me in the face. "Stop acting so childish and start focusing. You need to find your chakra from within." He barked in an irritated voice. My breathing was still too ragged but it was getting better, even though I was fucking tired. Man, was I like a Hidan-clone or what?

Fuck! I was making him annoyed. Not good, not good at all!

"Gomen… sensei." I froze again when I called him sensei. Would he be angry or what? Peeking a glance at him through my lashes I saw him looking at me with an odd stare but he didn't get angry or anything in that matter. Does that mean I can call him sensei? Wow, I think Anko would be so angry now. Good thing she wasn't here. And why the hell did I call him sensei anyway?

"Close your eyes and try looking for your spiritual and physical energy." He said in his teacher voice? Was that even possible instead of his creepy 'ku ku ku-voice'?

Let me tell you that finding chakra was easy as pie but trying to control it was a different matter. It was so hard even I was getting angry at myself and it seemed that snake-man was getting angry too. "Focus!" He hissed angrily, making me almost pee in my pants again. My pants had dried up a long time ago. He was so scary when he was angry and I tried with all might to focus but it wasn't working. I was too afraid and it seemed he noticed too.

"Start running again." He ordered annoyed, making me gasp. Was this person normal?

…Ehh, no, not really.

I tried to get up but kept falling and only on my tenth try could I get up and even then I was walking-running clumsily. It was a sorry state but hey! I got an excuse, I'm a freaking three-year old girl. Was I even a girl? I didn't feel anything between my legs so I was a girl, right?

Oh dear lord don't turn me into a boy. Anything but that! I didn't want to have a dick! Although I would want to know how it would feel… Wow… rewind… I'm a sick pervert! I let my head drop down sullenly, not caring that snake-man raised one of his creepy brows. Shrugging, I started running a bit less clumsily. If I would turn into a pervert then I would read Icha Icha, something I was so curious about for a long time. I wanted to know why Kakashi kept reading it, and even Hiruzen was obsessed about it.

How good was Jiraiya?!

By the time I was finished I was dead tired. I couldn't even lift a finger and if one would look at me they would think I was dead, not that I wouldn't either. I would die in this rotten place anyway. I didn't care if snake-man would be angry only that I longed for sleep.

Oh sweet sleep how I long for thou.

**Blackness.**

And then nothing.


	2. Chapter 1: Shattered Innocence

**treavellergirl **– Yeah, it's a repost. I've put the details on my profile.

**Himeno Kazehito **– I'm glad you are excited about my story. :D

**Polki **– Heh. I'm glad I could be inspirational, can't wait to see what kind of story you created. Enjoy the new chapter! ;D

**Oji** – Thank you! I thought the same and then I thought why not try something different, something more evil..? :p

**icepick** – Thanks!

**suzie1107** – Yeah, it's nice to see different styles of transporting into the Naruto world. And about that timeline, you'll see as the story progresses. :D

**Thomas Drovin** – Oh my, you made me blush with your nice comment! Thanks for the long wait and putting me back on favourite, you're the BEST! I mean this! :D

To all of you who don't know Keiko's age, she is around the five at this moment. Enjoy the (newest) chapter of 'So not happening!'.

Edited 11/04/2013 - **Thomas Drovin**, thanks for showing me the grammatical mistakes! I appreciate it a lot! :D

* * *

**So not happening!**

.

.

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

~ They can't hurt you until you let them.

–

Unknown

.

.

.

**Chapter 1: Shattered Innocence**

I didn't know how long I was in this cursed place but it seemed like infinity. My every day routine was the same; get up, shower, eat, brush my teeth, run until I couldn't run anymore, chakra exercises and sleep.

It was boring as hell and the pain was so much. Every single night, I would cry myself into sleep. No one was there to comfort me, no one was there to talk to me. I was getting crazy being stuck in this small room with nothing but walls to see...

Orochimaru was the only one who I could talk to but I didn't like him, especially his slithering voice. It made me uncomfortable just by being near him.

If I didn't wake up on time Orochi-teme would make me run and run while he threw kunai and shuriken at me. I was hit so many times that my body was full scratches and bruises. The freak would even summon snakes to charge at me and if there was one thing I hated with every fibre of my mind it was snakes. He changed from a Michael Jackson-pedo to a slave-driver, not even my P.E.-teacher was this mad.

Sometimes I wished for **death** only to be ignored. Anything would be better than this.

Something was dropped in front of me, making me almost shriek.

Almost.

Thankfully I held in otherwise I would've been punished again.

…

_Ew! That sounded so BDSM. Bad thoughts, Keiko, bad thoughts!_

I poked the things and wondered what they were. "Sensei… what are those?" I murmured softly, knowing full well that he would hear me.

"Weights. Wear them, you can only take them off when you take a shower."

I gasped in shock, looking at him and not knowing what to do or say. Was he out of his mind? Seeing him narrow his eyes made me sigh. No, this was snake-man and he was completely insane. I strapped the weights around my wrist, legs and waist. It was so heavy that it made me fall backwards and that was so humiliating. I pushed those annoying tears back and clenched my teeth as I slowly got up.

…but to no avail.

"You won't leave this area until you run five laps." Orochimaru said without looking at me as he walked away. "I'll be watching you..."

I was left there, crying and struggling to get up. All alone.

I fought tooth and nail as I finished the last lap. My mind begged me to continue and my muscles begged me to stop but I couldn't. I would get hurt if I didn't obey his command. I had to finish it, if not for him, for my sake. When I saw the end of the lap I dropped on the ground, trying to gulp in as many breaths as I could take. My whole body was aching all over and this time I let the tears flow. There was nobody to see my pathetic excuse of a human. I tried to use chakra to make the pain less but I was too tired to concentrate.

"Get up." A cold amused voice ordered.

My fingers were twitching and as I tried to get up I could feel air around me move quickly. And then nothing but silence. Black onyx eyes locked with purple slit eyes that belonged to none other than Orochi's snake. "Aah!" I shrieked loudly as I crawled away from the snake.

Well… more like struggled to crawl away.

"Run." Orochimaru said again with amusement in his tone.

If I could I would've spit on him.

If I could I would've killed him but I couldn't.

_Yet._

As I was running like a klutz away from the snake I could hear Orochimaru chuckle madly at my situation. Fucking snake! I spat in the safety of my mind. When a kunai whizzed past my left cheek I closed my eyes and ordered my mind to run faster. That stupid snake wasn't happy with my progress.

Did he really think a child, even though I was mentally twenty, could keep running?

"Use chakra to climb that tree if you want to live." He said in his amused tone, making another set of seals.

_Poof!_

My eyes went wide like saucers when I saw the clearing being filled with crawling snakes and …they were all looking at me.

"Kuso!" I cursed softly as I tried to climb a tree with my chakra but it wasn't working. I was too scared and my mind wasn't focused.

_Shitshitshitshit!_

What did Kakashi say to Team Seven? Think…

Aha! Keep the chakra floating around your feet soles. Not too much or it would backfire and not too less or I would drop dead from a tree. What a way to **die**…

Concentrating I let the chakra glow around my feet and when I opened my eyes I climbed the tree with renewed energy, feeling the tingling – also known as chakra – move to my feet. It felt great, it felt awesome until… - Argh! I lost my focus when I saw one of those snakes slither up the tree. I looked around and saw a branch left to me, using chakra I jumped towards it.

Almost..

My fingers grazed the branch and using willpower alone I scrambled up the branch. When I tried to steady my breathing I saw the snakes climb up the trees. There were so many snakes. _Poisonous_ snakes. I was frightened, I was scared and I hoped I wouldn't be snake-food. I turned around and saw another tree, again using chakra I hopped from tree to tree with my short legs, although they were getting stronger.

This was getting easy and if it weren't for the fact that the trees were so close to each other I would've fell already. Chakra was awesome! It enhanced my muscles and massaged them. I wonder if I could use it for a message too? And get money for it..?

_Hmm.. mental note; use chakra to earn money._

When I glanced behind my shoulders I saw snakes everywhere. "Holy shit!" I circled around the clearing where the river was and hopped down, using chakra to soften my fall but I didn't mastered it completely so I rolled like a bowling ball, making it far less painfully. "I suggest you start water-walking." He drawled out in a monotone voice that screamed bored! Well excuse me if my near death experience wasn't funny enough. Next time I'll try making jokes and get killed at the same time.

_Asshole!_

I looked at the water and gulped hesitantly. There was no way back for this. I had to do it or I would become snake-food, something I wasn't keen on. I had to be relaxed – not that it was working, snakes were after me! _Snakes!_ – and let the chakra flow in a steady hum.

The tingling was becoming clear as the second ticked by and since chakra was so foreign I could detect it and use it very easily. Step by step I walked on the surface of the water with my eyes closed. I shut down everything around me; the snakes, Orochimaru, the soft breeze, … I felt so calm and tranquil, never in my life did I feel so relaxed like now, excluding the snakes and Orochi-teme of course.

_Poof!_

Another poof made me open my left eye to see if the freak sent those summons back and it seemed we had a winner. He sent them back but what's up with that creepy grin? Oh man, what will he have up his sleeve now? If I didn't know better I would think he was enjoying this- Fuck him! He was enjoying this.

"Starting tomorrow you will keep training your tree and water-walking. I want you to use them subconsciously. Now start running."

And it was raining kunai again. _Merciless…_

-:-

The next step was the most scary experience in my life. I was exposed to Taijutsu, freaking Taijutsu. He was mad, not like Gai but it was close! At first I had to memorize my stance perfectly and let me tell you that snake wasn't happy with mediocre. He was obsessed with being perfect all the time; a damn perfectionist. As if it wasn't enough he would let me fight Genin and sometimes even Chuunin, sometimes even with a blindfold…

I had to admit in the beginning it was hard to fight with much smaller arms and legs but I fought with everything I had and achieved victory with a lot of bruises and pain.

Much much bruises and pain.

"You're so weak!"

"A nobody."

"A stupid child!"

"A wannabe-ninja!"

Laughter was enclosing me. I didn't want to hear those nasty things about me. I didn't even want to be here. But if I stopped they would hurt me, they would kick me without remorse; they were trained to be cold-blooded murderers, I was not. Something I didn't even want to become and I prayed to God, Kami, …whoever was up that I wouldn't become crazy and murder innocent people.

...But I was getting afraid, I really was. What if I lost my moral beliefs from before, what if I lost my other self and became an evil kunoichi, killing without remorse?

_What then...?_

"Use chakra to strengthen your kicks and punches." Orochimaru drawled out lazily as he observed me closely. "And kill those who are not strong enough to survive." He commanded ruthlessly, not caring about my innocence, not caring about anything but himself. "Kill."

That was when reality hit me once again. This was no game, all of this was no illusion. It was real and oh-so terrifying…

I didn't want to obey him but if I had no choice... I had to... I wasn't fragile the moment I started training under his tutelage. I punched and kicked with all my might with closed eyes. I didn't want to see them when I would break their bones, ribs, arms, legs, …

"Open your eyes!" He barked angrily.

Out of fear, my eyes snapped open.

The sounds penetrated my ears and I forced my attention on the chakra around me, anything but the moaning shinobi's and kunoichi's in front of me.

There were still five left out of the ten. I could feel my strength grow every time I fought those Sound shinobi's. Did Orochi-teme even had a village at this time? No, he only had followers and poor slaves used for experiments.

I tried to shake those images away from my mind.

_A small child was seeing bodies everywhere. Dead people, maimed people. _

No, go away! Punch. Kick.

_"Keiko-chan, behold my power." Orochimaru said in triumph. His voice made me so sick. _

Back flip. Punch. Punch.

_The girl was looking with wide eyes as a small boy around her age was crying near a dead body from a woman? It was maimed beyond words. _

"GO AWAY!" I screamed loudly as I ruptured the grounds with my fists.

_When their eyes locked with each other the girl held in her breath. _

"Leave me alone!" I shrieked again as I punched one of the men in the gut. I felt something sticky on my face and I hoped it was not what I thought it was.

_Without another word the small boy ran straight for Orochimaru and before the girl could do anything or say something it was too late._

Orochimaru observed the surrounding with a pleased expression on his face, handing me a sharp kunai, "Finish them off."

My hands were shaking as I held the kunai in my hand, watching the frightened shinobi and kunoichi's crippled on the floor. I could literally taste their fear as they watched me with pleading eyes, begging me no to kill them.

"Keiko-chan, kill them." He repeated. I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

I gulped, walking towards the closest ninja who was watching my every move. Oh God, his eyes...

I glanced behind my shoulder, watching Orochimaru with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed into angry splits as he observed my every move. He was getting impatient and angry. This was not a good sign, not good at all.

Turning back to the shinobi who was still watching me with wide eyes, I closed my eyes, trying to keep my shaking hands at bay.

Breath in and out.

...

Inhale.

Exhale.

I could do this...

I had to...

It was them or me...

Them or me?

Them?

Or me?

The decision was so easy and yet I felt disgusted.

...So _**disgusted**_.

…I'm so sorry. Forgive me...

Crying pitifully, I let the kunai fall down. One by one the life doused out of their eyes as the snake's eyes glinted maniacally.

I couldn't see anything but red and it was killing me from the inside… I couldn't breath properly. It was like my heart was being crushed from the inside. Dear God what did I do..?

"I'm so sorry…" I mumbled throughout the crying. "So sorry…"

_Blood splashed everywhere, coating the crying girl as she looked horrified at Orochimaru who had killed the small boy with his hands. _

Blood was splattered everywhere and dead bodies were trapping me.

**Dead** eyes.

**Death**.

Breathing was getting difficult as my tears mixed with blood I had shed today.

_"No!" She screamed helplessly, seeing the life being drained from the boy's eyes. He smiled weakly at her, blood dripping down his face as he watched her hit the snake-man with her tiny knuckles. _

I had killed them. I killed people. My innocence was gone. Gone! White replaced red.

I crouched down and vomited on the ground, clutching the ground underneath me.

My sight was getting blurry.

More tears fell down. "I'm so sorry.. Please, forgive me.."

_The girl was kicked harshly against her abdomen and slammed hard against a wall, letting the blackness engulf her along with that mad laughter that never ceased to stop._

Orochimaru chuckled darkly, "Good riddance. Now start running and use chakra to punch and kick those trees." Something was dropped near my face and it looked like black fingerless gloves. When I didn't budge he kicked me harshly, making me cough up blood.

Blood like those men I had killed. I deserved those kicks. I deserved pain. I deserved to be **dead**.

He didn't feel an ounce of sympathy. He didn't care if I killed people or not. He didn't care about me at all.

I got up and started running, punching and kicking the trees along my way.

Even though my body wanted nothing more than to rest I didn't comply with those wishes.

Even though my knuckles and my feet were hurting like a bitch I kept going.

I should've done something. I should've let them live. I should've **died** instead of those nins.

But in the end I was a selfish woman-turned-girl who didn't care about morality… All I cared for was to live… But was this a life worth of living?

After three hours a lone little girl was left all bloodied in a clearing full of **dead** bodies where the rain cried blood, letting the river become blood-red instead of the crystal-clear blue.

A voice echoed around the clearing, repeating the same phrase all over again. "Ku ku ku …Keiko, you'll become someone special, my little flower."


	3. Chapter 2: Unwanted Changes?

**Thomas Drovin** – I hope you had a fun Easter Holiday too, mine is still going. J Now for the story, I have a feeling that you can somehow predict the future. Could it be you foresaw what would have happened? :p Thanks for showing me the grammatical mistakes, I've corrected them. Thanks for reviewing the chapters again, I know how tiresome it is. Enjoy the (newest) chapter.

**Himeno Kazehito** – I'm feeling kind of guilty to make her experience all that scary shit. :p

**polki **– Everyone loves snakes, polki, everyone. :p

**Oji** – I'm glad you liked this chapter. It makes me as an author very happy.

* * *

**So not happening!**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ Question reality, especially if it contradicts the evidence of your hopes and dreams.

–

Robert Brault

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Unwanted Changes?**

I was becoming numb towards Orochimaru, the sound-nins and the killing. I didn't feel any remorse when I killed them. I didn't feel anything at all. Why should I feel guilty when they killed off innocent people? A lot of good, hard-working innocent people who didn't deserve to be killed. I was doing a good job by killing these bastards off. It meant less evil people in this war-filled world, which was good. I was clearing out the trash.

I was doing a good job. I was being a good girl. I was being useful in my way.

The more I thought about it, the more my mind was convinced about it.

And yet this felt off…

My heart was screaming at me how wrong this was. So wrong! And yet I didn't do anything about it, I didn't give a fuck about their worthless lives. Besides, they didn't deserve to breathe. Those scums didn't deserve to live in this world. They were rotting. They smelled like rotting corpses, they were dead in my eyes, like walking corpses. By killing them I was doing them a favour. They couldn't sin anymore, their lists couldn't grow anymore.

Subconsciously, I was transforming form a normal college student into a child soldier. Seeing all the news about the child soldiers in Africa and experiencing it was a totally different story. At first I felt all these negative emotions all at once but gradually they started to get less and less…

This didn't mean that I didn't feel them at times. When I was alone, they would escape from the depth of my heart and attack me, crush me, suffocate me slowly.

The uncertainty, the guilt, the hate, the anger, the grief, the cruelty, the hopelessness, the shame, the bitterness, the desperation, the insecurity, the coldness, the disgust, the loneliness, the frustration, the violence, the self-pity, the rage, the resentment but most off all the **hatred**. I hated myself, I hated the person I was becoming and yet I didn't do anything about it… What could I do? Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

But I knew who was responsible for turning me into this persona.

Only one person was to blame, one miserable person…

_Orochimaru_, I loathed him with all my heart.

And one day, you vile snake, I'll kill you with my two hands, I'll watch the life douse out your eyes and laugh in glee. I'll start dancing in happiness on your rotting corpse and scream from delight. And then… and then…

And then… what? What was I to do after this? Where could I go? Who would want me..?

Shaking those depressive thoughts away, I concentrated on the task at hand. There was no time to be thinking like that.

"Did you memorize and mastered the hand seals perfectly?" Orochimaru asked me with his disgusting voice.

I nodded dumbly and replied with a monotone voice, "Hai, sensei."

He didn't reply and I suspected he waited for the results which I showed him with perfect speed.

Ox. Boar. Snake. Tiger. Dog. Ram. Bird. Dragon. Rat. Horse. Monkey. Hare.

A smug smirk was his only reply as he looked at me. "Sensei, I have a request." I asked him while I locked eyes with him. I was past the stage of being afraid of him but there was still a part of me who was terrified of this beast.

He raised his brow and if I didn't master my emotions then I would have scowled at him. "I would like to learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

There was a long pregnant silence until he started laughing madly. I didn't say anything, I didn't react to his taunting. I kept still and quiet. "Why should I?"

"Because my training would increase faster." I answered him. That was something I wanted to learn but since my hand seals and chakra control were so bad I couldn't. Until now, of course.

"Did you read that in the library?" He asked me with narrowed eyes, observing me like a snake.

"Hai, sensei."

_Books and scrolls were everywhere. That greedy snake sure knew how to collect them. He had allowed her to read his master pieces, even though they are so precious to him. He had allowed her to read them. She was puzzled about why? But didn't dare to voice her opinion to him for fear of punishments. As a grown-up she couldn't get enough of reading. It was her hobby, something she did with pleasure and even now when her heart was being ripped from the inside out, she still loved reading. At least there was something that wouldn't change. The first time when Orochi-teme tried to make her read and write she was a failure. He had sent another shinobi to make her read, one who liked to hurt her whenever she was wrong._

_Fear makes you stronger and for the first time in her life she had mastered something very quickly, although the pain did help a lot._

"I'll show it only once."

He crossed his index and middle fingers from both hands and- _Poof!_; there was another clone like him, grinning like a madman. When the clone dispersed, he waited for my reaction. I stood there looking at my hands as I crossed my index and middle fingers, trying to concentrate and cutting my chakra in two.

_Poof!_

Next to me was a perfect-made clone who looked exactly like me, making me gasp in shock and a bit of pride seeing that my first time was this good. I never had the time to see myself but now I could look at myself without having a mirror. A small smile appeared on my face but I wiped it off my face when I noticed Orochi's eyes which were glinting weirdly, making me almost shiver in disgust. I just hoped he wasn't thinking on molesting or raping me. Looking at my clone again I saw that I had shoulder-length black hair and onyx black eyes just like how I looked in my world. I looked kind of cute if I may say so.

"Try to make more." He ordered with a wicked glint in his eyes.

I suppressed sighing at his excitement and crossed my index and middle fingers from both my hands and concentrated on halving all my chakra as much as I could do. I could hear all the sounds of smoke as one by one my clones came to life. This was something that made me really excited, even though that snake was next to me. I felt so proud of myself even though I didn't show it.

"This looks like the Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Interesting, keep training with them and dispel them one by one." With that the left me alone to train. I let some of the clones do several chakra exercises; tree walking, water walking, … others were fighting using my acrobatic Taijutsu, one I've really wanted to use as my fighting stance and me? I was running in laps, training my physical power, knowing full well that my clones could only make me mentally stronger.

By the time Orochimaru came back it was already morning; did I train that much? I wasn't even tired. Well, my stamina was good but I didn't accept it to be so good under the snakes tutelage. It didn't even feel like I was a child, not even a teen. It felt more like I was an old woman like Tsunade. Sighing I stopped my acrobatic tricks and mentally scoffed as he looked at me with pure amusement shining in his yellow eyes.

They were yellow for Kami's sake! Yellow!

"Memorize all these scrolls till morning if you don't…" He let the sentence trail out, making it sure that he was threatening me. That bastard! How I wish I could snap his fucking neck! He disappeared using Shunshin no Jutsu, something I wanted to learn badly.

"Show-off…" I muttered quietly, using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to make more of me so we could study together. It was better than being all alone.

"First is Fūton: Daitoppa; a relatively simple technique that creates a sudden gust of wind, but its scale varies greatly depending on the user. If used by a superior shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. The wind from the squall can blow away all things in the user's line of sight. Hmm…" I read out loud, looking at the hand seals that were necessary for the jutsu.

Tiger. Ox. Dog. Rabbit. Snake.

"Fūton: Daitoppa!" I screamed loudly, letting the fierce wind knock down a huge tree. The tree creaked violently against the wind and then it snapped… Timber! I joked mentally in my head and then ordered my clones to study the rest while I worked on this jutsu. I had to perfect them all. I wanted to beat and kill Orochimaru just like he killed off my heart.

_He would pay dearly.._

-:-

The next morning I was eating a healthy amount of food which was brought to me by Orochi's slaves, something I didn't understand at all. Why should he do something like that? Why would he train me, feed me, tutelage me…? I was no Itachi and not even Sasuke, then why? Was there something behind this? I was too small and little to be taken over by him. Was he training me fiercely like this so he could take over my body when I grow up? Was he trying to create the perfect vessel for him?

Questions and questions but no freaking answers.

_Poof!_

That meant one thing: time to play with the snake. I suppressed giggling and stood up ready to show all the jutsu's I learnt. All of them; from Ninjutsu to Genjutsu. That bastard sure is a maniac when it meant training but he was a good teacher, even though I would never admit that out loud.

"Begin."

Fūton: Daitoppa. Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu. Genjutsu: Jubaku Hien Satsu.

The jutsu's kept going and every time one was done the grin on his face would increase and increase like the Joker would do when he was killing off innocent people. I wanted so badly to whack his head like he did to me the first time I had met him but that would be calling for death and I didn't want that.

"That's wonderful, Keiko-chan. Now, show me how good you would fare against me." Without another word he charged straight at me, making me roll to the side as his kick split the earth in two, revealing a poor crater. He was crazy and didn't even give me a moment to take a breath or to rest.

I made the seals for the Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu and blew the fire towards him, pumping chakra in the jutsu. What once was a beautiful clearing was now death and decay with the smell of blood. I almost cheered for my victory but then his body melt, leaving a puddle of mud behind. "Shit." I cursed softly, looking left, right, up… _Down_!

I jumped away right on time. …If I didn't I would've been dead already. I saw his hands looking for me but unfortunately for him I was long gone. That sucker! I tried to estimate how high I would have to jump to rupture the clearing. I loved Tsunades enhanced strength so I taught myself how to do it. Individually. It was agonizing to have your knuckles bleed day in day out but the end result was magnificent. I jumped in the air, using chakra, and then aimed my gloved fist to the place where I could feel his chakra flare thanks to the jutsu, shattering the ground with a lot of strength.

After that there was a long silence where I couldn't pick up his suppressed chakra. I may be getting good but I was still far from awesome. He was more experienced and advanced on every level; no wonder he was nicknamed as one of the Densetsu no Sannin. Narrowing my eyes, I tried to pick up his chakra to no avail. I moved my hands, making the seal for the Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

_Poof!_

The clearing was filled with small girls wearing ragged and torn clothes too big for their sizes. With a nod they all shattered the ground, forcing the snake to show himself or else he would be snake-mush.

I grinned deviously when I saw him appear with an annoyed scowl on his face but then that was replaced by a scary-looking smirk and he charged at me, forcing me to use Taijutsu. He kicked my abdomen but that was a clone that dispersed herself, another one tried to punch him with chakra-enhanced strength only to get thrown against a tree. I was getting frustrated as he was killing my clones one by one. I had to come up with a plan or I would be defeated or worse killed.

I quickly used another jutsu, Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu, making the earth change into fine sand by channelling chakra into it, allowing me to dig through it like a mole. The effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. I could pinpoint the enemies whereabouts, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces. I could also sense what was happening on the surface and use that information to launch a surprise attack on the enemy.

After some searching I found him, "Found you, snake." I hissed quietly as I could feel him slither around.

"Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu." I yelled out, holding his ankles hard by channelling chakra to my tiny fists.

"Ku ku ku, good but not good enough, my little flower." He mocked me, smiling down at me with those annoying eyes of him.

"You think that was all I would do?" I scoffed at him, trying to hold in my anger. It would do me no good if I let my anger come out. That was his plan all along; to make me angry and lose control. But no way was he going to see me mad.

"And what will you do?" He asked curiously as he was melting, making me almost gag when his melted face was smiling at me.

"You'll see." With that another half thousands clones appeared and charged at the real one who was behind me.

With experienced speed he slammed his hands against the ground, calling out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." A giant brown snake appeared, killing all the clones and pulling me out of the ground in less than fifteen seconds. As his tail was constricting me I could see Orochimaru watching with sick pleasure as my breathing got laboured and heavy.

"You thought you could defeat me? How cute." He mocked me with an angry tone, making me fear for my life a second time.

"Starting now you'll improve your kunai, shuriken and senbon accuracy." Orochimaru and his summon disappeared, leaving a lot of kunai, shuriken and senbon behind, letting me drop like a rag doll.

I coughed loudly, grabbing my throat and walking clumsily towards the river, wanting nothing more than refreshing my dry, hoarse throat. That son of a bitch! How dare he play with humans like that?! When I leaned down, although the pain was making it rather difficult, I could see my reflection in the water. I looked like a human pin cushion, one that was battered and bruised beyond words and I wasn't mentioning the pain either. Walking back towards the pile of metals I summoned my clones and started working on my kunai accuracy, wanting to be over and done with this.

_All would be over soon..._


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Akatsuki

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu **– Oooh, you read my story! Thanks a lot! It means a lot to me! ;) I try my best to make it as realistically as possible, though sometimes I don't succeed at it. It's really difficult but I hope it's good enough for you. Keiko is in this chapter 6 years old so it makes her 3 years older than Naruto, and 1 year older than Neji. Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter too. :D

**Thomas Drovin **– To get the right lottery is every person's dream, such a shame we don't have mind-reading powers… :p Orochimaru doesn't like a disobedient girl, don't you think? Haha, thanks for your nice review (once again). Hope you enjoy this chapter too. :D

* * *

**So not happening!**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

.

~ And she finally stopped playing their song, when she realized she was dancing alone.

–

Unknown

.

.

.

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Akatsuki**

Another year had passed in this cursed place and nothing had changed except for the fact that I was six years old, which made it equal to three years of living with Orochimaru. There was no one who I could celebrate my birthday with. Well, to make up for the loneliness I had created some henge'd clones to make it seem as if it was a birthday party but sadly I felt the opposite; stupid and pathetic. Fortunately for me, Orochimaru gave me a tanto and trained me in the arts of Kenjutsu, something I really loved. I hated him but I needed to be strong and to become stronger I needed his assistance.

Much to my dismay…

Grudgingly, I had to admit that I was getting stronger, much stronger than I could have imagined to be. No wonder Sasuke became so strong in only three years and could kill him. How much stronger could I become? How much stronger until I could kill the snake?

Let me rephrase it again: How long did I have to stay in this accursed place?

Or better yet how should I handle my case; it was very fragile just like my mind. I was getting afraid of myself, I was getting afraid of the cold-emotionless killer that I was starting to become, one who didn't feel anything when a sword pierced someone's lung or when life vanished away in the eyes of your victim.

I didn't want to turn into a lifeless creature but life never went the way you wanted it…

Sadly enough, life wasn't made to sugar-coat you, it made you stronger.

Was dying better than this miserable life I had? Should I end it right here and now?

I stopped twirling my kunai and touched the pointy end of it, pricking my finger with it. Blood was dripping down so freely. All the pain would vanish within seconds.

_Drip. Drop._

I brought the kunai closer to my neck, "Ending a life was so easy," I pricked the soft skin on my neck, drawing a line through it and stopped. "But this was too cowardly." I couldn't do it. I put the kunai back in my pouch and stared at the wall. Here I was wanting to end my life when out there, there were people with worse lives.

Take Uzumaki Naruto for example.

Thinking about that boy made me feel so bad. Here I was trying to end my life while he will have the worst childhood one could imagine. I could change that for him. I could teach him, help him, save him from the loneliness. Yet, I didn't do anything for fear of Orochimaru. I was such a coward and I felt disgusted by my selfish desires. I wasn't better than those cold-hearted murderers because I was letting him get treated as a monster, which he wasn't. He was much more; that boy was a ball of sunshine filled with positive energy, screaming that he wanted to be acknowledged by the villagers and become Hokage.

Then there was Itachi and Sasuke, those two brothers were doomed to have a hate-love-relationship. It wasn't fair but what could I do in this case? The Konoha Elders were at fault; they didn't trust the Uchiha's after the Kyuubi attack and that made the seeds of rebellion start to grow. Itachi was used by Konoha as a puppet where they could put the blame on him. Itachi, the thirteen-year old shinobi who was forced to make his brother hate him – although I disagreed with that fact, he could've tried it in a different matter and not by traumatizing his little brother. And then there was Shisui, his best friend, that guy loved Konoha so much that he would sacrifice himself so Itachi could gain power to protect their village. Don't get me wrong, I love that village but that didn't give them the right to kill all those people, some were traitors but they were the smaller side of the Uchiha clan. The rest was innocent as a lamb; elders, women, children and infants.

Oh Kami, she forgot about Gaara where the only person he loved was forced to assassinate him by his father which in the end led to his death. On that day Gaara became traumatized, on that day his heart became stone.

I gritted my teeth from the self-loathing and hate.

And Neji, who would be turned into a slave for the Main Branch members and afterwards his father would be sacrificed for the greater good of the clan and the village. Even though he sacrificed himself for his brother and not for the Head of the clan.

Then we have Juugo who would be used as the main test subject for the cursed seal. He who came to Orochimaru with the intention of being cured only to be turned into a psychopath.

Kimimaro who would be used to train so he could become the next vessel for Orochimaru but unfortunately a bloodline disease warranted his death and marked him as useless for the treacherous snake.

Haku who would be forced to see his mother being killed in front of him by none other than his father. After that, he had to kill his father to live. But at what cost? Only to meet Zabuza who would turn him into a tool, albeit subconsciously. I didn't hate Zabuza since he didn't know how to feel. Though in the end he did admit that Haku was his precious person.

What should I do? No, what could I do? All these bad things and I was here being utterly useless… If I tamper with history too much it would change differently and make my knowledge useless. I would still know who was who and what they would do. So much burden on my shoulders and I was afraid to do the wrong thing. What if I did help Naruto's skill, make him stronger? What would happen to him? How much would he change? Would he still be the ball of sunshine that he was known as? Or would he change into a brooding kid like the future Sasuke?

I was so deep in my mind that I didn't even notice the yellow eyes observing me from the door. "Get up." Orochimaru slithered out. I was disgusted by his mere presence but forced myself to look emotionless in front of him, feeling the ever-burning hatred towards him.

"…" I got up without uttering a single word.

"I see you're being talkative today." When he didn't get a response, he chuckled darkly, opening his mouth, "Let's go." He ordered with a hint of hidden excitement. Why was he so excited that even I could see? Granted, I was much smarter than any of the Genin since I still had my brains from before and knowledge of this world. I could even calmly say that I was high-Chuunin and could hold my own against Jounin-level.

Unfortunately, Orochimaru was still way out of my league.

But that was for now. I will train harder and become stronger and one day I will be able to kill that pathetic excuse of a human. He will never know what happened to him. Inwardly I grinned like a maniac, loving the image of a dead snake, while outwardly I didn't show him anything at all and followed the snake-man towards another base.

I wondered where we would be going. That was when another thought came into my mind, one that I had pushed away to focus on getting stronger but now that question was ringing clear in my head: Which timeline did I get dropped into?

It should be somewhere close to the Kyuubi attack, although I had a feeling it would be after the Kyuubi attack but I wasn't sure on that. I needed more information so I could start planning. I couldn't ask him anything about the Kyuubi attack since I technically wasn't supposed to know about it. I couldn't even gather information or it would mark me as a suspicious person and Orochimaru would keep a closer eye on me, something I didn't want at all. Sighing softly, I hopped on a tree, using my chakra, and followed the snake as we went to Kami knows were…

The silence was strangely enough comforting. No harsh whispers, no taunting, no nothing.

Quietness and silence.

Pure sweet silence.

It was such a long time ago that I could relish in such a comforting aura. I knew it was only a short amount of time that I would feel this relaxed.

Hmm… maybe I could barge in Konoha, tell the Hokage that I came from another world where this world was nothing but fictional, my body had changed into a three-year old child and then got trained by Orochimaru, a missing-nin from Konoha and someone who was very dangerous to be interacted with? Psssht! As if! They would label me as crazy and put me in a mental institute. That was not happening! **So not happening!**

Suddenly he stopped and I almost bumped into him, were it not for my ninja skills. That wouldn't be very smart to do.

"Don't do anything irrational." He ordered again without elaborating further. What was he up to?

Narrowing my eyes dangerously I followed him through the dark cave filled with bats, mice and insects where we walked through a dirty path. If Orochi-teme didn't train me into fighting blindfolded then I would've hurt myself on one of these sharp rocks. The darkness faded and we landed in a large clearing that seemed like a base for shinobi's. Then without a sound the room was filled with strong – and when I say strong, I mean _really really_ strong – chakra signatures. Six people surrounded us, their chakra signatures so high it made me uncomfortable. Not even Orochimaru would be able to fight all these shinobi's and protect me. Heck, would he even protect me? That snake preferred his own life above anything else. His life was holy and more important than anyone else; a trait that was common with the greedy and selfish people. Still, knowing that Orochimaru didn't care about me didn't bother me at all.

But if he did care then it wouldn't start bothering me, it would fucking creep me out.

And if these insanely strong shinobi's attacked us, I would use Shunshin no Jutsu and teleport far away from this place. Long live that jutsu Orochimaru taught me and all the other jutsu's that I would learn in the future. The scary part was that he shared them all with me. I didn't know why but I will find his true motives for training me. I will and I would.

Looking at the shinobi's one by one, I tensed and was ready to fight or flight for my life but it seemed that wasn't necessary. One of them took a step forward, revealing his face from the shadow. Now let me tell you that I would've gasped from shock if I wasn't able to control my emotions because before me was someone I recognized immediately.

It was none other than Pain, also known as Nagato, the Rinnegan user.

Slowly, one by one, the others crawled out the shadows, all strong and mighty. Something that I wasn't yet and wouldn't be for a long time.

_Kakuzu_. The greedy heartless murderer who, ironically, had five hearts and was practically an immortal one. One by one his hearts would be crushed until he was completely engulfed within the darkness.

_Sasori_. The puppet master who experimented on himself, turning himself into the perfect puppet so he couldn't feel any emotions at all and be able to run away from the pain. His grand-mother and Sakura would kill him by striking his only weakness: his heart.

_Kisame_. The shark-looking man with Samehada, a dangerous sword that sucked chakra, who didn't care about comrades or friends, not even his own life. He would die by sacrificing himself to his own half-kin, in other words he got eaten by sharks.

_Konan_. A blue-haired beauty that was always side by side with Nagato. Her blind loyalty would be her downfall and she would be killed by Tobi.

_Pain_, also known as Nagato. A Rinnegan-user with the need to change the world into a peaceful world where he was brainwashed by Tobi. His death would be much more peaceful thanks to a certain blonde ball of sunshine.

I couldn't see Zetsu and Tobi but I knew that in the future I would see them. Not now, but soon. I was kind of glad that Tobi didn't come, I didn't like his manipulative being. He was such a drag and so troublesome, like Shikamaru would say.

"What's the girl doing here?" Pain's voice boomed out, soft and yet deadly, his voice echoing in the dark cave, making the bats scurry away.

"Ku ku ku… she's my student. She won't know anything about this organisation."

Somehow I felt kind of relieved that he didn't kill me on spot but then why would he train me only to kill me? No, I was sure that he was up to something but what? Why take in a child? I will find out but I pushed that aside, now I had to focus on these dangerous ninja's, seeing how it dumb it was to be relaxed around them. I may be a child but I wasn't stupid, far from it.

Pain nodded, "Good, if she will be a threat to the organisation she will be killed. Here is your ring, you'll be partnered with Sasori." The man drawled out in his emotionless voice. It sent chills up my body just by hearing how velvet and yet dead Pain's or rather Nagato's voice could be. I looked at all off them and observed Sasori, I couldn't make it seem as if I knew who Sasori was, now could I? I could only see a hunched doll, known as Hiruko, but I could feel the irritation roll off him. Man, Sasori needed to take a chill-pill. Oh wait! He couldn't eat anything seeing how he killed his human emotions and needs.

"Sasori, you'll explain everything. The rest is dismissed. You know what to do." Pain said, looking everyone in the eye before it was settled on me. I fought stubbornly not to look away and stay emotionless and succeed, making Pain raise one of his eye brows. "Interesting…" He murmured softly, earning me the stares from all the other members. I felt so awkward and couldn't suppress the sigh of relief as the drilling gazes left me. What did he even mean by "interesting"…? Orochimaru kept repeating that sentence too, so much it was starting to annoy me.

Just like they came in they disappeared as if they were never here in the first place, minus Sasori who was explaining everything to Orochimaru quietly, away from my childish ears. I sat down, knowing that it would take a lot of time, and started meditating on my chakra. The tingling of my chakra felt familiar and I let it embrace my body like a cocoon, protecting me from this cruel world.

Strangely enough, I could pick up some of the words they were saying:

"…collect money.."

"Missions…Kakuzu…"

"Tailed Beasts…Kyuubi…"

"Three years since the Kyuubi…"

"Fourth Hokage…"

Somehow I had a feeling that I shouldn't be able to pick up all these words and yet I did. Could it be that my senses were getting stronger too? It was known that everything you learned from the three till the five was very sufficient for the child's knowledge. Was it because of that fact I learned to write Japanese so fast? It could be, but putting that aside I could start planning since I knew in which timeline I was in.

So I was brought in this world one year after the Kyuubi attack. I felt sadness, knowing that I couldn't save Minato and Kushina but thinking like that would give me a huge migraine. All the what if's would drive me crazy… I was too late and I had to deal with it. I couldn't save everyone. That was just not possible. I had to do with what I had.

Still, Minato was one of my favourite characters; his personality was beautiful and hypnotizing. Minato, alongside Jiraiya, Kakashi, (the old) Obito, Shisui, Itachi and Naruto were my favourite characters. Though, I should stop referring them as fictional characters and start viewing them as human beings.

It was still weird to know that I've been living in this world for three long, suffering years… Did my presence changed something? Was Orochimaru's interest in the Uchiha's gone? Sighing softly, I continued my assessment: Right now it was three years after the Kyuubi attack, Naruto would be three years, like Sasuke and the rest of Rookie Nine. My eyes almost widened at the fact that Kumo would be sending one of their ambassadors who would try to kidnap the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata, only to get killed by a mad-stricken Hyuuga Hiashi. This would lead to Hizashi's death along with Neji's heart.

What should I do?

Should I risk my life and try to save him?

If I _did save_ them from this catastrophe I would gain the Hyuuga's favour, which could be a huge advantage on my side for when I wanted to live in Konoha. But then Orochimaru would know about my little escapade.. I could tell the Hokage and the Hyuuga Head clan to keep this a secret until further ado but then they would get suspicious of me. I'd be forced to tell them about Orochimaru and then they would be less trusting towards me. But what if I _would tell_ them about Orochimaru…? I could tell them I was taken under his care by force, which was true, and to be trained as his ultimate vessel. I could become a double-agent, like Itachi, for Konoha and sneak them information about Orochimaru. And gradually I would gain their trust. After I got the Hyuuga's favour, the rest of the clan would follow, though I wasn't sure about the Uchiha clan. They were known to dislike the Hyuuga's because they thought the Hyuuga's were inferior to the Sharingan.

The Uchiha's… that clan had no luck whatsoever. The Massacre would be happening five years from now on and I still had no solution for it. How could I stop the Massacre when the Konoha Elders were suspecting them of the Kyuubi attack? How could I change their mind sets without being suspected either?

A smirk threatened to explode on my face when an excellent plan was starting to unravel in my head. If I would succeed in this plan, then the chances of the Uchiha Massacre happening would go twenty-five per cent down.

The problem with this plan would be the fact that I had to be careful around Orochimaru. Caution was the message! If he would start to suspect me of something, he would kill me, no, he would torture me and then he would kill me… And that was something I wasn't keen on. In order to kill Orochimaru, he had to keep training me. I had to know all his jutsu's, his moves, his tactics, … _everything_.

I had to handle this case with utmost care. No mistakes were allowed. I had only one chance… and to ruin it all would be foolish, like Itachi would say.

_All on time…_

"Let's go." Orochimaru said, not looking at me. I was long used to his voice and it would be foolish to show Sasori some kind of weakness. We kept jumping from tree branch to tree branch and I was getting bored. I wanted to do something to release the strain on my stiff legs.

"We're heading to Konoha now." Sasori spoke quietly, glancing at me to make sure that the warning was sent._ Don't make me kill you, brat._

I looked back at him without blinking my eyes, not showing him any signs of weakness. _Bite me. _

Somehow I had the sudden urge to walk up to him and ask him; "You mad, bro?" but I couldn't do that. He would get annoyed at me and become an even bigger bitch than before. And if I had to travel with him I want to be with a semi-annoyed Sasori rather than a pissed-off Sasori.

With that we left towards Konoha and I still had no fucking idea as to why we were going towards there. But seeing that Akatsuki was obsessed with the Tailed Beasts it had to do with the Kyuubi, no not the Kyuubi, about Kurama. That was his real name and I had to respect him.

_Let's pray that everything would go according plan._


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitors

**Thomas Drovin **– Thanks for the compliment! Like always, I appreciate your review. But I wonder what you think about this chapter and the following one? I was struggling with it for four days straight and I'm still unsure if it's good or not.

**Himeno Kazehito **– Ahn, the plans! They will slowly on start unfolding but thanks for the review! XD

**treavellergirl **– That'll be a mystery for now~! Enjoy this chapter!

**sousie **– Thanks! Appreciate you took the time to review it! ;D

Enjoy another chapter of 'So not happening!' though I have to say this chapter was extremely difficult for me so if any of you guys would tell me how this chapter was, I'd appreciate it enormously.

Much love,

Angelbloodlover

* * *

**So not happening!**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

~ I have been captured by what I chased.

–

Marion Harper, Jr.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitors**

In two days travel we arrived near Konoha, to which I felt a twinge of hidden excitement. However, I was feeling sore after our non-stop travel, it annoyed me that I was still weak in that comparison. Why couldn't my body get stronger _faster_? I was being trained into the ground by Orochimaru and I trained afterwards too. Always training- _trainingtrainingtraining_. Maybe the problem was that I needed different teachers, different visions, different ways of training. Stealthily, I glanced at Sasori. Maybe he would want to train if he sees how gifted and talented I _would_ be? But there was a major error to it, namely how to convince Sasori to train me. He was already getting annoyed at me just by my mere presence.

I had to get his attention, I had to get him to train me, I had to get stronger. Faster, _much_ faster. Before my string of sanity would snap.

"Sheath your sword." Orochimaru ordered as he stood up and took out a storage scroll, holding a sharp and pointy sword towards me. It seems he was confident enough _not _to get caught by patrolling ANBU so it was safe. For now.

Like the obedient student I was (though the _bigger _part of me was outrageous, tired, angry, furious, cursing Orochimaru for his existence), I got up, ignoring Sasori's gaze that followed me as he stopped working on his puppets and look at a puny six-year old child playing with a sword… I didn't think he was interested about my Kenjutsu skills, more like he was bored and didn't have anything to do. But this was good, _very good_, I could use this momentum to my advantage, show him what I was capable of. I had to give my all.

Mentally, I smirked and sheathed my sword, keeping a calm façade as I watched Orochimaru's every move like a hawk.

He disappeared and appeared before me, using Hayates Transparency style. Where did he pick that one up? Did he also spy the Kenjutsu user for his swordsmanship? It could be…

Still, it took me as a surprise and I dodged the sharp sword two seconds too late which earned me a nice blotch of red on my shoulder. _Fuckshitdamnit!_ This was no way to impress Sasori. First impressions are the most important ones and damn, he just saw my big fail as a kunoichi. I wasn't focused enough.

"Focus!" My cruel sensei barked in anger.

I blinked my eyes twice, three times, four times, … gnashing my teeth as I felt the poison seep in my veins, clouding my vision. Damn you, Orochimaru, you have to poison literally _everything _in your arsenal?! I was teaching myself how to heal on the many bruises and wounds I received but I was far from being able to remove poison from my system. The only thing I could do in my case was using chakra to keep the poison cornered until I got the cure from Orochimaru.

Sighing in relief when the poison was pushed back, I charged at Orochimaru, slashing my sword towards his left arm, wanting so badly to butcher him. The urge was so addicting, I _craved _it. Unfortunately, he blocked it with his sword and put pressure behind the hit. I couldn't stop the gasp that tore through my lips. Feeling the chakra surge through my arms, I pushed him back, scowling at him as a large, maniacal grin appeared on his face. "Very good." A lick of his lips and then he disappeared from my view.

I felt him before he attacked me. With a twist of my body, I blocked his forward attack. I was getting frustrated when I felt the huge gap between our powers. Still not damn enough! I jumped when he tried to swipe off my feet by 'trying to cut off my limbs', courtesy of Orochimaru. I flipped forward behind his back and aimed the sword at his back but he just turned into mud.

He was trying to make me angry, which was really starting to work. I had patience but this was getting the better of me.

I had to focus.

I had to.

_Inhale. _

_Exhale. _

Repeat the same cycle again.

The fight kept going on, always attacking, blocking, twisting like a snake, … I was reaching my point but I couldn't give up. I had worse training before. This was nothing in comparison to the brutal trainings, the terrifying fear of losing worth, the lonely nights, the killing, the emotionless pit, the pain, …

Orochimaru suddenly appeared in front of me, slashing with so much power behind it, it made my sword soar through the air and land on the dirt, handle upwards. "But not good enough." I knew he was enjoying this moment. He loved to rile me up but I never gave him the satisfaction of _seeing _it. But now, it was really hard not to give in and scream, trash, throw a tantrum.

The urge was there but I didn't cave in. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Not in a million years.

Hiding my hands from his prying eyes, I sped them through various of seals and focused while outwardly I was glaring at Orochimaru.

The pointy sword was aimed at my throat but I didn't show any fear, not even when he was pushing force behind it, breaking the soft skin. I didn't pay any attention to it, too concentrated to be bothered by it. I smirked in triumph when I was done. Take that, asshole!

And then just like that, he chuckled in mirth. "Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!"

Even Sasori perked up in interest and kept a steady gaze on my serious face.

Because my sword was aimed at Orochimaru's back thanks to my increasing chakra control, day in, day out, and _without hands_. It was something I prided myself in. I was using chakra threads to keep the sword at his back while I looked deep into his yellow eyes, "So _sensei_, what do you favour more? Your life or my death?"

He laughed loudly, his voice booming throughout the forest, and still not even Sasori cared that they might be heard. I kept my emotionless mask, scrutinizing him, watching him. "Did you become so heartless that you would kill you dear sensei, Keiko-chan?"

The savage growl left my lips before I could stop it, my fingers twitched and the sword moved deeper into his back but the Joker-like grin never left his face.

"My, my, Orochimaru, your student is quite a different one." _Damn. _Sasori was interested in me _now_? Now all of a sudden? Couldn't it wait after my Kenjutsu training? And then his poisoned tail was aimed at me. "Let's see how much she can handle." His bland tone reached my ears and before I could push the sword through his back, I moved my hands in quick speed and summoned another clone like me who blocked the sudden attack.

"I see you don't panic and think thoroughly. That's a rule every shinobi should imprint in their minds." Sasori continued. "But tactics alone won't save you."

The force behind the tail was too strong for my clone– I should have put more chakra in my clone, and dispersed, leaving me open and vulnerable to his attack. Inwardly, I cursed and kicked Orochimaru's sword away with my feet, hurting my throat in the progress and losing concentration on the threads that were holding the sword in place. Orochimaru joined Sasori's ruthless attack and even summoned snakes to aid him.

I summoned clones, as many as I could and they charged at the monstrosity called Orochimaru and Sasori. I used the clones to hide behind a tree and started healing my throat while observing the fight as stealthily as possible. The healing wasn't perfect but it was good for someone my age. Three years wasn't enough on completing mastery over healing. Sometimes it was difficult to concentrate on the healing, it would flicker– _hurtasabitch_, and then flicker back into the ethereal green. Why? I was still taking notes about it, experimenting with myself, observing my chakra and chakra pathways, etc.

My skin hurt but I ignored the sting, focusing on the battle instead, observing them, watching their every moves. When Orochimaru and Sasori couldn't see each other in the sea of clones, I blended in, transforming as I moved my way to Sasori. To keep the façade I used moves Orochimaru would only use and always took a step closer to Sasori. That fool didn't notice anything until I forced chakra to my sword –I had picked it up in the massive crowd– and aimed it at his puppet shell. But unfortunately he blocked it on time.

"You're good brat but not good enough to finish me off." Before the tail could impale me, clones jumped in to protect me, like a barrier. I smirked, knowing that I trained the thinking patterns of my clones too well.

Sasori was getting annoyed at the fact that I didn't die easily, maybe? Who knew what that man– err, puppet? was thinking. That was a good question; Did he still have a dick or was that a wooden dick? Did he even left it there when he literally pulled out his organs out? He didn't have emotions so he couldn't have an orgasm either– Whoa! Focus, Keiko!

I grimaced as a clone jumped in to save me from being skewered. I was getting way too distracted.

My horde of clones were getting dispersed every two seconds but I kept replacing them with fresh ones. The weird thing was I still didn't get tired from using too much chakra. Why not? This wasn't normal anymore. I may have a large chakra capacity due to training harshly under Orochimaru's tutelage but this wasn't normal anymore. I made a mental note to start researching my chakra capacity. There was something fishy about it and I had a feeling Orochimaru knew about it.

"Enough." Orochimaru ordered with an excited gleam in his eyes. I stiffened slightly but didn't show any uneasiness as he continued, "Training session ends here. Keiko, why don't you go and greet our new visitors?"

Visitor? My eyes widened when Sasori appeared with three people; two men, one woman, both around the age I used to be back in _my normal world_. They looked terrified, scared, pale …lost. I suppressed gulping. These people were no Sound nins, they weren't foul beings. No, they were innocent adults who were wandering in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Orochimaru turned his maniacal grin on me, ushering me to come closer, "Keiko-chan, come closer and greet our visitors, dear."

I wanted to shake my head, scream at him, force him to release the trio but a voice in my head told me that was not possible, not after witnessing the fight that had occurred. Releasing them would never happen. The Akatsuki didn't leave witnesses behind. They killed, killed, killed, killed and killed more… without a conscience. They feasted on the deaths of their enemies and victims alike.

I stood there uncertain with the horde of clones who were dispersing one by one.

I knew what awaited them, I knew that they had no hope whatsoever. Retards! Why wander aimlessly outside the safety of Konoha?! I couldn't help but shriek in my head at the situation I was put in. I knew with certainty that Orochimaru wanted me to kill them. He wanted to play with my sanity. He wanted to cut the thin threads that kept me in check.

The three adults watched me warily, thinking as to why a child would wander around with lunatics like Orochimaru. Believe me, darling, when I say that I didn't choose my fate. Fate decided for me.

And right then and there I hated Fate for the choice it made.

I clenched my fists, digging my nails deeper in my skin and drawing blood out in the progress. I was losing my calm façade, I was losing the emotionless girl I was for the last two years.

"Hello." My voice cracked a bit at the end, much to Orochimaru's amusement.

He chuckled darkly, making the three pale even more, especially when his long tongue reached the girl's cheek, making her nauseous, and the two guys boil from suppressed anger.

"It's polite to greet a person back, isn't it?" He continued in his nice-guy role.

The woman was shaking by now and replied fearfully, eyes shimmering under the moonlight, "H-h-hell-l-lo…" She gulped loudly, sweat starting to form on her forehead. I could smell the fear that she was protruding. I didn't blame her for being this terrified but they didn't see the monster. _Yet._ I hoped they wouldn't see it.

He swept his gaze over the two men, cocking an eye brow when they kept glaring at him. "Now, now, no need to be hostile."

"Orochimaru, kill them or _I will_. We don't have time for games." Sasori threatened as he continued working on his puppets. How could someone look so deadly while threatening nonchalantly?

Said villain grinned in response and looked at me. "Now Keiko. Look closely." He moved his hands in perfect succession and looked the girl right in the eyes.

I swallowed the bile in my throat as I watched the girl start to shake and silent tears streaming down, her body shaking involuntarily and her mouth open in a silent scream. What did he do to her? The two men had enough of it all and attacked Orochimaru _(Stupid!)_ but before they could, snakes popped out the ground and held them in place, though that didn't keep them from trying to escape from the snake's clutches and calling out the name of the female.

_"Shimozuka!"_

Those desperate screams terrified me to no end. And dear Kami… their eyes…

"This jutsu shows the victim's death. When you mastered this perfectly, you won't even need hand seals. Eyes would do the trick." He looked at me, enjoying the way I was shaking slightly. "Now, I have many jutsu's to teach you and we just got the perfect opportunity for it, don't you think?" A morbid joke. Laughter. Madness. This was madness. No one should be used as experiments for the creation or practice of jutsu's. No one. I wanted to free them, free them from these monsters, these heartless creatures. I wanted to kill Orochimaru and then Sasori but I wouldn't be able to do it. It would be stupid considering I'd be killed immediately. The fight between Orochimaru and Sasori may have been a "training session" to them but to me it was a fight for my life. It cost me a lot of chakra, though I wasn't tired …_yet_. I didn't even know if I had reached my limits but I had to have a low chakra capacity, right? Right? I didn't think it would be humanly possible to have so much chakra.

Unless… No, that couldn't be. I refused to believe that I may be a jinchuuriki.

"Your turn." I stiffened and looked with wide eyes at the snake-summoner and then gulped when I looked at the guy with the messy brown hair and eyes so fiery, so angry, it made me flinch from shame, though his eyes showed pity. I recoiled from that single emotion. Pity? He _pitied_ me? Well, I couldn't blame him either, I pitied my life too. But right now _I pitied them more_. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit Shit! What was I to do? What could I do? How could I not kill them and free them? My hands kept shaking as beads of sweat rolled down.

Orochimaru smirked, a menacing glint appearing in his eyes and then without a word, he made another set of seals. What happened next shook my body entirely. I looked with wide eyes as the man with the brown messy hair started to scream. It was no ordinary scream, it was a scream that begged for Death. It begged to be slaughtered, to be killed so he could rest in peace. He started clawing his eyes, his face, and oh Kami, blood, so much blood was flowing from the self-inflicted wounds.

"If you won't do it then I'll have to do it." His slits were fixated on me and yet I stood frozen.

The last 'sane'(for now) man was crying by now, screaming their names, to no avail, eyes moving from the girl to the other boy. He seemed younger than the two. _Young, young, young! And innocent, like I used to be! _I clenched my fists and snarled at Orochimaru. "Stop this madness!"

Orochimaru answered me by using another set of seals that made the last boy scream as if he was being boiled alive, as if crows were clawing his eye balls, as if his limbs were being torn, as if… as if…

Before I could charge at him, Orochimaru clucked his tongue, "Don't move, my cute student."

I growled, ignoring his warning and was rewarded with another shrill scream _(Konoha ninjas, where are you?! Shouldn't you be able to hear these desperate screams, calling for help?) _and the girl started puking blood, her body convulsing wildly. Was her body trying to push something out? To my horror, something _wetsticky**redredred**bloodpink_ dropped on the ground, along with the blood. I couldn't keep it in, leaning over, I puked, wheezed, emptying my stomach.

Sasori didn't care about the show playing in front of him, though he was getting annoyed by the constant screaming.

And Orochimaru, that cruel bastard, that repulsive beast, was laughing like he was having the best time of his life.

One of the snakes started choking the youngest boy, making his eyes pop out of his sockets, and something snapped in me. I took three kunais from my pouch and threw it at the snakes, dispersing them in the process. With quick speed, I de-activated the weights around my body, and appeared next to _our _prisoners. I summoned clones to my disposal and started healing the girl who seemed to be in critical damage. I didn't dare to look down, afraid to see half of her tongue, which she bit off while her body was convulsing. The girl fell unconscious, though she kept screaming, which made me worried, when I moved to the youngest of the trio and healed his throat. I wasn't perfect, I wasn't skilled but I could give them time until someone skilled would heal them.

Three more clones popped into existence and with a nod they picked up the three and dashed in the dire– "NOOOO!" I screamed in desperation when my clones dispersed by three kunais. The wounded rolled on the ground, not moving at all, not even screams came out of their mouths. Nothing. Absolute silence followed.

…And I had no clue what I was feeling; there was a storm within me, a storm of many emotions clashing against each other. I clenched my teeth, feeling the salty tears that rolled down as I glared at Orochimaru with such a hate. The killing intent started to rise to such an extent, it made me feel alive, stronger. Adrenaline pumping through my veins, my veins which were starting to become as ice, numb, feeling-less.

"You are a despicable being not worthy to be alive. I hate you. _I hate you._" I hissed at him, which made Orochimaru smirk in triumph. He looked down and rolled the girl over with his feet. "That was fun, don't you thi–" His stopped mid-sentence, blocking the incoming attack from me. "Ahn, Keiko-chan, still not tired, I see." He was provoking me, angering me, trying to make me snap and leave all rational choices behind.

I knew I was being tricked. I knew that. But enough was enough. I couldn't take this anymore. These people who he tortured was only a game to him, he was gambling their lives, not caring at all. How could someone sink that low? How could someone become a monster like him? How? _How?!_

I kicked, punched with all my might, I used every single jutsu's I had learned, I used everything in my arsenal. And yet Orochimaru was fighting as if he was _bored_. "Your training is paying off. Good." He evaded a punch to his face, smiling in pure amusement when he saw the crazed look in my face. "Now, now, Keiko-chan, no need to look like that. It's not endearing on a girl your age."

I took my sword, aiming at him with a vengeance so big, I could taste it, and impaled the bastard but then…

My eyes widened.

Blood splattered on my face. Blood not from the man I desired, craved.

Shocked brown eyes were locked with mine.

Sword pierced through his heart.

I walked backwards, stumbling. "No …nononono."

Behind those brown eyes which were once filled with life were yellow eyes, shining with pure amusement.

I breathed faster, clutching my ragged clothes.

Brown eyes closed and without Orochimaru's hands holding him, he fell down, my sword going deeper and protruding from his back. I dropped on the ground, clutching the grass tightly with my fingers and puked blood, dizziness and fatigue plaguing me. Sobs escaped my lips, and another one, another, until I was hysterical. I just had enough of this all. I was tired of living like this, afraid of doing anything wrong, afraid of failing, afraid of the pain, afraid of the loneliness, afraid of the killing but foremost… afraid of myself…

"A-are yo-ou ha-a-appy, y-you m-m-monster." I stated more than asked between coughing up blood.

He only chuckled in amusement and stepped over the lifeless body, the life I took. Looking down, I saw my shaking hands which were covered in blood. My blood and from the deceased boy.

"I h-ope yo-u ro-ot i-in Hell."

"My, Keiko-chan, haven't you noticed that you are already in Hell, together with me," A sly smirk appeared on his face, "Kill the other two." He knew I was breaking in pieces, he knew it, he wanted me to break, to lose every single of morality in my veins, to be as cold as him, to kill without a conscience. _I knew. _

And I knew I was losing a battle. I knew I was losing my morality but I couldn't. I had to cling to my last remaining string of humanity. I couldn't lose now, not when everything was on the line: my training, my plans, my revenge. I wouldn't lose them. I wouldn't. I wouldn't. That was the mantra that kept re-playing in my head.

I choked on my spit, stuttering, "W-why ar-re yo-u doi-ng th-is?"

"See this as training." With that he turned his back to me and sat down on the branch, next to Sasori, both keeping a close look on me, waiting for me to do as asked.

I didn't move from my spot, it was as if I was rooted in this place. My eyes were glued on the once lush grass, which were covered in puke and blood, the smell was horrible but I didn't want to move.

Until… two shrill screams made me snap my head towards that sound. There were snakes everywhere, crawling, hissing, biting the two from the three. I clumsily got up and stumbled towards there, taking out my kunai. "Stop.." I whispered pleadingly, taking out the snakes one by one but they kept doubling when I did that. All the while screams that were raping my ears, my conscience. I choked on my tears, slashing another venomous snake.

They were suffering, innocent people who didn't do anything wrong, and I couldn't do anything. They were young, damnit!

"STOP!" I shouted loudly, desperation lacing my voice but nothing changed, the screams didn't stop, even though I kept repeating that word over and over and over and over…

They are as young as I used to be. This was not human anymore. They deserved to live. They deserved to finish college, get a job, find love, start a family, grow old and then die. Like I should have! That cycle was supposed to be like that, not like _this_. Not in front of my eyes. If they were sound-nins I would have killed them without having regrets, they were evil, they were garbage. But these ones were not…

More tears rolled down and I took a deep breath, mind made up and whispering "Sorry." again and again.

Two clean kunais became two bloody kunais.

I heaved again, puking blood once again and somewhere deep in me there was a relieved sigh at not hearing any screams. My stomach churned at that thought and more blood came out my lips.

After a while, I was becoming numb, feeling absolutely nothing.

Empty.


	6. Chapter 5: I'm Keiko

Tell me your thoughts on this chapter! I'd appreciate it! :D

* * *

**So not happening!**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

~ Music is well said to be the speech of angels.

–

Thomas Carlyle

.

.

.

**Chapter 5: I'm Keiko**

"That wasn't hard to do." Orochimaru piped in, chatting about this like he was talking about something insignificant. As if life wasn't important. I looked at him with glazed eyes and got up with wobbly legs, my head turning, dizzy.

"I'm going to take a bath near the river." I spoke toneless, stumbling towards my destination. I wanted to clean myself and rest my tired six-year old body. This body couldn't handle all this stress, it was trying to shut itself down and if it weren't for my adult mind it would have succeed in turning me into a serial killer, an insane psychopath, not able to think individually, one who would follow orders, one who Orochimaru wanted.

I moved automatically, letting my ragged, bloodied rags drop on the ground as I stepped into the freezing water. A shudder escaped my chapped lips as I washed the blood away. I kept rubbing and rubbing until it became red, until it started to hurt and a wound appeared. It hurt and I was glad I could feel something. I wanted to feel more, guilt, anger, sadness, … something else than this scary emptiness. But it didn't came. Why wouldn't it come? Was my body that tired? Was my mind that tired?

I continued rubbing, hoping I would feel something, anything.

_Rub-rub-rub-rub-rub-rub-rub! Keep rubbing! _

And then my mind moved back to the trio, their lifeless eyes flashing before me. It was trying to convince me that I did the right thing. I spared them from their suffering, I saved them from being tortured even more, I helped them by killing them. I saved them from Orochimaru. I helped them. That's right, I helped them from suffering more, from being used as toys for him to play with.

And my heart was agreeing quietly. It was beating fast before but now it was a soft rhythm– _Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum…_

How many times did I dream about escaping Orochimaru? How many times did I try to formulate a plan?

Too many times.

There was no use in escaping, I was bound by him until I could defeat him. My heart started beating faster at the thought of a dead Orochimaru and I licked my lips, a wicked grin appearing on my face. I would kill him, I will be the one. No one else, _me-me-me-me-me-me-me! _

I came out of the river, water dripping down my hair, and saw a heap of _fresh_ clothes. I didn't even care who brought it here, I only cared about the fact that they were _bloodless_. Upon inspecting it closer, I saw a dark blue flower-printed kimono with a light blue obi. Amazingly enough there was a brush with some blue flower clips. The very first disgustingly pretty clothes I received. Quietly, I draped the kimono over my strong body, obi tied around my waist and smoothed it out, feeling the silky satin on my finger tops and the pretty blue flowers embroidered on the kimono. Taking the brush, I started combing my hair, observing the beautiful environment near Konoha; the green grass, the high and mighty strong trees. The sweet air around me that seemed like heaven in comparison to the polluted air back in my old world. The flowers looked so vivid and gorgeous, the contrast of what I was, it made me want to touch them and feel the texture on my fingers, but I suppressed that childish feeling, that meaningless behavior. The clouds looked like cotton candy forced into weird figures, hanging in the air. Care_free_. And without trouble.

What I would do to be a cloud…

Free from any burden and this hollow feeling inside of me that ached. Was this how it felt to feel absolutely _nothing_?

Sighing softly, I stopped brushing my hair and put the clips on both sides of my hair, keeping it in place. And then I burned the rest with the use of a small fire jutsu, it shouldn't exist. Those clothes had to disappear. With quiet movements, I padded to our camp, keeping an emotionless façade. I wouldn't let him get to me, not a fat chance. When I came back there were no dead bodies, no blood, no damage to the environment, no nothing. What the hell was up with that? It's as if nothing happened here…

Still, knowing that I kept quiet and listened to their conversation.

"Kumo had send one of their ambassadors to Konoha to sign a peace treaty." Sasori spoke in an irritated voice. When wasn't he annoyed or irritated?

"We could use this opportunity to get inside easier since they would be focusing their attention on the Kumo-nin."

Sasori glanced at me, "What will she do?"

"She has another assignment that I'll give her." Orochimaru spoke up, smirk plastered on his face.

"…"

"I want something that is in Konoha."

"Make sure she doesn't get captured." The puppet-user warned, eyes boring into mine.

Orochimaru answered confidently a wide grin on his mismatched face. "She won't."

"…Let's go."

I kept my questions to myself since he would brief me about this so-called mission. I knew without a doubt that it would be about a jutsu scroll, forbidden or lethal, or something about the Uchiha's, one of those two. Immortality and jutsu's were Orochimaru's life.

Orochimaru led the way since he used to live here and he took a path that I didn't even know about, not even from the manga or anime. It seemed it was one of those secret paths that were used in the Second Shinobi War or it could be one of his secret lab where he used to experiment on his fellow shinobi or kunoichi and civilians. Or worse, he could still use it. I forced those nasty images away, I didn't want any more gruesome things on my mind since I had enough of them.

"Your mission is to blend in with the other children, play or do whatever snot-nosed kids your age do. When my summon will come to you, you'll have to start with the mission. You'll have to take a sample of Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Itachi. Here are their pictures. You have one week." He looked serious at me, handing me two pictures that I recognized immediately. To my chagrin, his voice sounded so…

So…

..So human.

Shrugging those ideas away immediately, I looked him in the eyes seriously. Something caused Orochimaru to chuckle in amusement. "I need you to look like an innocent flower, Keiko-chan, not like a seasoned kunoichi, smile, we don't want you to get captured before you bring me what I need, now do we?" He taunted me with his too-sweetly voice of him, making me feel disgusted, seeing him react like that.

Though a really tiny part of me was glad for this chance. I couldn't wait and start the mission, where I would be away from the bastard for a week, where I could rest my tired body and mind alike, where I could sort everything out.

_Where I could betray Orochimaru and destroy all his plans and dreams to become immortal. _

The thought alone made me want to giggle ominously but I suppressed it, looking as calm as possible, it made a small part of me scared.

The pictures long forgotten in my kimono.

"Don't disappoint me, Keiko or you'll be sorry." He threatened me coldly, glaring at me with pure killer intent. I felt the urge to push a kunai through my head but I stubbornly refused to show any unease. Besides, I had felt much more sakki. I forced the tears back and smiled so wide and fake that it made my cheeks hurt _(When was the last time I had smiled..?)_, "I won't sensei." I chirped happily –fake_fake_**fake**– while inside I was laughing right in his face. He'll never know what hit him.

"That's looking more like a child, now through that hole you'll come out in the park where other children are. Don't get too much attention on yourself." He spoke as his eyes move towards the small hole that would only fit my petite body.

I walked towards it, crouching down and saw a white blinding light coming out of it. I was half way through when I heard Sasori's voice, "Don't make me kill you brat."

I didn't care a bit for his stupid threat. He kept repeating it over and over, making the threat rather empty and pitiful. Why were ninja's so predictable? All they talk about are kills, deaths, jutsi's, so-called _honor_ –_lies!_– and more kills. It was getting on my_ fucking _nerves.

"Tch. Whatever." I replied stoic, ignoring the angry huff and the wicked laughter as I crawled towards the light.

My ears perked up when I heard laughter. Children. I wanted to be out of this darkness that was almost succeeding to crush my entire heart. When I was out of the small hole, the light made my eyes sting. I didn't even know I was in that dark place for such a long time. Rubbing furiously at them, I slowly opened my eye lids so my eyes could accustom to the light. Then my other senses were being invaded.

So many new smells; the flowers, the trees, the bushes, the air...

I let my hands stray on the grass, awing at the grass that was much more greener, luster and beautiful than back in that rotten base of Orochimaru. I let my eyes suck in everything from the playing children to the scolding mother. It was really refreshing to see so much innocence, so much happiness. It was like a fresh breath to my heart. A tiny smile appeared on my face at the tranquil feeling that was invading me. My eyes went back to the children. How I longed to be like them. They had nothing to fear, only the scolding of their parents or the childish bullying of some children. Never did they have to worry to fail at a jutsu and be hurt because of it, the smell of death and decay that invaded your nostrils, the innocence that crumbled one by one after killing people until nothing was left anymore. Pushing those negative thoughts away, I took a deep breath. It was such a long time ago since I had normal people around me, not counting the brainwashed ninja's who worked for Orochimaru. I forced my body to move but I was hesitating, my hands shaking as my eyes nervously moved towards the children. Come on! They are just children! What are you? Six? My mind screamed at me.

I was fucking afraid of children. This was ridiculous, a joke. Step by step I forced my feet to move towards the children who were running after each other, playing ninja. How ironic. Ninja's-to-be playing ninja. What I saw knocked the very breath out of me as I recognized one particularly boy.

He stood out like the sun. Literally.

All alone. Sad eyes following the children's every step. Shaking hands that were gripping the tree bark so hard, making his knuckles go white. Hair as blonde as the shining sun that was radiating warmth upon us. Lips trembling with every glare, snarl or accusation that was sent his way. Three whisker marks on his cheeks, marking him as the host of Kurama.

…Then his eyes met mine but I couldn't look away. His bright-blue eyes that would shine beautifully when he would grow up was now a dark cloudy blue where sadness, loneliness and pain was the only thing that was swirling around. The pure raw emotion made my heart beat faster and I quickly looked away. When I looked up he was gone.

…Strange.

What just happened?

A pretty-looking woman walked towards me, sometimes glancing towards the tree with a nasty glare but when she looked back at me the expression was replaced by a warm and gentle smile. "Dear, are you alright? I saw what happened and came to see if you were alright. That boy that you saw-" And the rest I had tuned out, my eyes never leaving that spot where Uzumaki Naruto was before.

The woman didn't seem to notice that I wasn't listening and frankly I could care less. Somehow, I wanted to see Naruto Uzumaki. I wanted to make his sad blue eyes twinkle with happiness. I wanted to make him laugh.

But most off all I wanted him to look nothing like me. Those eyes looked _too _much, it terrified me beyond words.

"I will. If you'll excuse me I need to go back to my mother." I spoke softly, ignoring her look of surprise at hearing me speak so formally. I knew I shouldn't have talked like that but I didn't care. I just wanted to find him.

And yet for the love of Kami, I didn't know why the urge was so big, it was forcing me, pushing me with their invincible tendrils.

I didn't know where to start looking but I knew that he couldn't have gone too far.

And so my personal mission started: find Uzumaki Naruto. How hard could it be? Find a small child. One child… in a village as big as my country.

-:-

I take it back, this was killing me!

I had to admit for a little shrimp he sure was difficult to find. "Ugh! Where the heck could he be?" I had the sudden urge to pull my hair from my scalp but that was not something a six-year old child would do. Keiko, keep your hands to yourself.

I had searched the entire park and the surrounding place but nothing.

Nada. Nope. Zero. Zilch.

The fact that I wasn't allowed to mold chakra made it harder than I thought. The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu would've been the perfect jutsu to solve this annoying problem but to keep hidden from the ANBU I had to behave like a small puny child. I couldn't afford to bring attention on me. A mischievous whisper in my head thought otherwise, it wanted me to screw up the mission Orochimaru gave me. No matter how badly I wanted to do it, it wouldn't be the smartest course of action. I had to be calm and rational. Petty revenges wouldn't work on him. I had to do it step by step. Destroy his dream slowly on until there was nothing left to crush.

Sighing quietly, I looked further. If I would be Uzumaki Naruto, where would I go?

"The Hokage Mountain!" I cried out in immense joy, ignoring the weird stares I got from the civilians and shinobi's alike who I passed by.

The path started to become steeper and steeper with every step I took. My heart bonked harder – _why?_ – when I saw a curled up figure on top of the Yondaime. Was that him? With every step I took, my breathing was getting harder as if I had ran a marathon. It was _him_! I found Uzumaki Naruto! I did it!

When I was in front of him, he had jerked his head, eyes going wide in fear when he noticed me behind him but I ignored that extreme reaction, knowing that he had every right to do so. "Hey, I was looking for you, you know…" I spoke gently and softly, or I thought I sounded like it, not wanting to scare him away now that I had found him.

_Naruto-kun, I feel that I should help you._

It was not because I wanted to become famous or use him to meet all the other Rookie Nine. No, it was much more than that. The fact was that this boy was so much like me, alone and no one to love. Secretly, I wanted to gain someone's affection, I wanted to be his precious person, I wanted _him _to be my precious person because if there was one thing I was positive about was the fact that Naruto would do absolutely everything in his power to keep his precious people safe. It may seem unfair that I had concluded this all way before being _transported _– my mind spat out in utter disgust and hatred – but my reasons to befriend him were real. The possibility of seeing and befriending someone from the Rookie Nine was a possibility that crossed my mind but that seemed to lessen as Orochimaru's training became ferocious, brutal, terrifying… I wanted to get out of that base and just breathe without thinking about training, revenge, plans, strategies, …

Sometimes I just wanted to become a peasant's daughter and forget about everything I had learned. I could grow up, study, get a job, marry someone and start a family. I could get my (almost) normal life back.

But another part of my mind wanted to get revenge for the many pain and torture that man bestowed me with. I wanted him to suffer just like he made me suffer. And the only way to do that was through heavy training, both physically and mentally, and overpower the treacherous snake.

_Let me in, Naruto._

"You have the same eyes as me." I whispered quietly, a gentle breeze playing with our hairs.

_Let's fight off the loneliness…_

"Wanna be friends?"

_…together._

Silence.

I didn't dare to utter another word, my serious and yet gentle eyes locked with his wide ones. Time seemed to stop for us both and when I thought he would never speak up a small whisper reached my ears. If it weren't for my good senses I wouldn't have heard him. "Sad pretty eyes…"

I felt a blush creep up my face but I ignored it. He was the first one who complimented me and it made me feel strangely _beautiful_. My eyes widened in horror as the thought of him and I crossed my mind. I felt like a pedophile. Great… So teacher, so student.

It seemed Naruto got it wrong since he looked down with pain evident in his eyes. Shit, I had to fix it! "My name is Keiko. What's yours?"

His eyes looked back at me, looking through my soul, trying to find a sniff of darkness. I didn't even notice my hands shaking until Naruto spoke up, indicating to my hands. "Why are your hands shaking?" His question was so serious it made me frown.

"Huh?"

When I looked down I noticed my shaking hands and tried to stop them. To my frustration it didn't work and I shakily ran a hand through my hair, feeling older than I was, which _technically _was true. When another pair of soft and warm hands engulfed mine I looked up with wide eyes at Naruto who was smiling softly at me. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be your best friend. I'll fight off those monsters that you're afraid of, Keiko… -chan."

His voice was so honest, pure and wonderfully beautiful. It made my eyes tear up and I let them fall – fuck pride! – as he hesitantly hugged me. All those bottled-up frustrations, all those nightmares, all the pain just flowed down in the form of tears. I hiccupped, tightening my grip on his small, **_innocent _**body, wishing all the terrifying things away.

My mind was for the first time in three years devoid of any harsh whisper or cruel reality.

I felt free.

Laughter escaped my lips and I enjoyed it, drunk it in as tears of happiness and sadness came down. I didn't know why I was overreacting neither did I care. It felt so good, so wonderful to let it _all out_ that I didn't even know how I was feeling anymore.

It seemed that Naruto knew immediately why I was so afraid and lonely. He knew about the monsters known as Orochimaru and Akatsuki.

_He knew._

That boy was special, he had a beautiful and kind aura that literally attracted you like bees to honey, that much I knew and I would fight with everything I had to keep him at my side because at that moment Naruto brought back my humanity through his words. At that moment Naruto became my very first special precious friend, my little best friend.

For Naruto found the real me.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun." I whispered softly, enjoying the warmth coming from him as the silence continued with the gentle breezing of the wind.

That night two children were huddled together, providing warmth to each other as they sat on top of the Yondaime under the starry sky.


	7. Chapter 6: Hokage Meeting!

**treavellergirl **– I know right! I totally agree with you. I tried to portray him like that because I know for sure that in reality, no matter how small he is, he would have acted like that. It just feels so Naruto-ish. :p

**Thomas Drovin **– I'm happy to hear that the two previous chapter were written great, I was really unsure about it but you eased my mind. Thanks a lot! Enjoy this chapter! ;D

**Himeno Kazehito **– Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked it.

**polki – ** Heh. It's a mix between Naruto cuteness and Orochimaru evilness. XD

**FriendsOfRosesIrises **– It's because we like to drive the readers crazy, well at least I do. ;D

**Eklipt** – Oooh, thank you very much for the compliment! You really made my day yesterday! And I'm glad you enjoyed it! Enjoy another chapter of 'So not happening!'.

* * *

**So not happening!**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

~ If you want to understand today, you have to search yesterday.

–

Pearl S. Buck

.

.

.

**Chapter 6: Hokage Meeting!**

"Naruto-kun, wake up…" I murmured gently, not daring to shake the small boy who had fell asleep on my lap. He was really an adorable and amazing boy. I was sure his father and mother would be proud to have a son like him, I know I would be. Sniffing quietly, I noticed that he smelled like happiness and sunshine. Wow, shit becomes weirder and weirder…

"Naruto-kun." My back and neck were feeling so stiff but thankfully a little use of healing chakra made the stiffness disappear. Sleeping like this for an entire night was a bad bad idea…

"Ngh… a bit more kaa-chan.." Naruto mumbled softly, lips in a content smile as he snuggled closer to the warmth radiating from my body.

I froze when my ears picked up those words…

_Kaa-chan._

He thinks I'm his mother…

I could feel my heart twist and turn in an ugly shade of purple as my body began to feel cold and numb. A depressing aura engulfed me and I didn't have the heart to wake him up. Why did all of this happen to him? It wasn't fair that he had to suffer like that. Naruto was literally starving from attention, anyone could misuse him, like Danzo. I clenched my fists, grinding my teeth at the thought of Danzo twisting his pure, innocent mind. It was a good thing I knew how the story would go.

I hoped with all my heart that my presence would change Naruto's perspective a bit, making him more cautious of the dangers that lay ahead of him, especially what he would have to endure. Still, he would have done a great job without me, that's how amazing he is.

A soft smile appeared on my face as I stroked his short bangs, my eyes drinking in every detail of his peaceful face. I felt so special and that because of a small boy with a bubble and warm personality…

Looking at the panoramic view from atop the mountain, knocked the very breath out of me. The village was starting to wake up; market vendors setting their stuff up, shops opening, civilians waking up from their slumbers and preparing for work, students getting up for school. Sunshine was peeking through the horizon, illuminating the forest around Konoha, giving it a special orange-red glow that made me stare in awe.

Yes, I had watched the anime and saw the village but it never was this gorgeous, this breathtakingly beautiful. Seeing it on TV and seeing in reality were two different things.

I sighed again, looked up the at the cloudless sky and started thinking my plan thoroughly since I had another headache in the form of a mission where I had to retrieve Shisui and Itachi's blood. Who asks for blood samples for Kami's sake?! I'm obviously not going to answer that rhetorical question as all of you already know the answer.

On to the plan; First I had to stop the kidnapping of Hyuuga Hinata, bind the Kumo-nin before Hiashi appears and show the Hyuuga head clan my so-called Sharingan with some kind of Genjutsu. When that takes place, the Hyuuga's, especially Hyuuga Hiashi, will focus their absolute attention on the Uchiha's, which in return will confuse the hell out of the Uchiha clan because they don't know who this anonymous Uchiha savior would be. They'll start researching this strange matter, with the Hyuuga's cooperation because no matter the distaste between the two ancient clans, this unexpected turn of events will bring them together. It _will_ force them to work together. _(If saving the Hyuuga heiress wouldn't bring them closer than I wouldn't know what would work…)_ Slowly on, the other clans will get interested too about the fact that an Uchiha saved a Hyuuga, especially if this little Hyuuga was the Hyuuga heiress. With this the Uchiha's prestige, honor and popularity will rise even more among the ninja and civilians, even in the eyes of the Hokage and the Council, which will slowly on crush the seeds of rebellion and instead a full cooperation from all the clans of Konoha will sprout. Next to that, I had to find a way to contact the Hokage about Orochimaru. Now the question was how to do this?

My eyes moved unconsciously to Naruto and another idea popped in my head. Naruto had a connection with Hiruzen, I could use this to my advantage. No one would question Naruto if he wanted to show his first real friend to his grandfather figure. I smirked smugly, feeling proud of myself.

"Keiko-onee-chan, why are you smiling like a creep?" An innocent voice piped up.

I sweat dropped at that, "Err… a creep?"

He nodded in utter seriousness, which made my lips tilt upwards. "Cute."

He pouted, his lips puckering out, which made him even more adorable that he was, "Am not!"

"Yes, you are."

Naruto blushed furiously, glaring at me playfully but I could see the way his eyes shimmered in happiness at a compliment, something he wasn't used to from other people. My growling stomach decided to intervene the adorable moment. Now that I think about it. When did I even ate? How did Naruto even eat? Was he even kicked out the orphanage at this point?

Naruto's stomach growled loudly and somehow I had the feeling that he didn't have food for a couple of days, and with food I mean real, edible food and not garbage leftovers which he had to steal from angry civilians. We looked at each other and Naruto burst into laughter, his eyes twinkling with happiness. I couldn't help but smile softly at the scene. His presence was soothing, it was almost addicting. No wonder Zabuza liked the kid, I mean who wouldn't?

"Now Naruto, I'll show you a little trick but you can't tell anyone, alright?"

He bopped his head up and down, "I promise I won't tell anyone, Keiko-onee-chan!"

I aimed my pinkie at him, tilting my lips upwards, "Pinkie promise?"

He looked strangely at the pinkie but then a foxy grin appeared on his face and he wrapped his pinkie around mine, solidifying our promise.

"Alright." I closed my eyes and searched with my chakra for any close chakra signatures. It wouldn't do any good if people saw me using chakra. When I didn't find anyone nearby, I crossed my index and middle finger on both of my hands and concentrated on splitting my chakra in two.

_Poof. _

I chuckled softly at Naruto's awed face as he prodded the clone in an expression of wonder, "Keiko-onee-chan, your clone looks like you and feels like you! Hey second Keiko-onee-chan, are you real?"

"All in flesh, baby."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, confused about that statement, "Baby? I'm not a baby…"

I sighed softly, earning both their attention, "Naruto-kun, it means figuratively speaking."

The confused look in his eyes increased even more.

"Never mind about that…" He shrugged it off and I moved my attention back on my clone, "You know what to do."

The clone nodded and henge'd into a normal-looking civilian. "Hai."

I smiled softly, "I'll except you in less than five minutes." With a wave of my hand I dismissed it, Naruto's awed eyes still following my clone's every step. It was good that I had trained with my clones in team work, strategy, stealth and many more aspects.

At that moment his stomach announced once again to the world that he was hungry, his cheeks turning into a cute shade of pink.

Embarrassment. That was what he was feeling now. And much hunger.

"It seems you're very hungry, Naruto-kun." I teased softly, my black eyes shimmering brightly, "If the sound of your stomach isn't anything to go by."

His cheeks were flaming even more and I chuckled , which he saw and puffed out his cheeks. "You're so cute."

He tried glaring at me but failed miserably when his lips twitched upwards. Whether he liked it or not, he loved compliments, especially genuine ones and attention, a lot of attention. "Get up, sunshine."

Naruto got up with a childish giggle when I tickled him gently, followed by me, and we both stretched out arms, hearing our bones pop. I really enjoyed the warmth that radiated from him. My clone chose that moment to appear with bread, juice boxes and two apples. "Breakfast has arrived." My clone returned handing me the food and dispersed into smoke, evaporating into nothingness.

"Sugoi ne…"

I crossed my legs gracefully and dropped on the ground, patting the spot beside me, which Naruto took with pleasure. He tried his best to sit down as gracefully as I did before, his tongue sticking out his lips, and the sight made me smile softly. He was so adorable! How could people see a demon in this harmless, lovable boy? I handed him his part, which he took with gratitude, flashing me another one of his wide grins.

"Arigatou, onee-chan." He spoke shyly.

I ruffled his hair, earning a "Hey!" from Naruto and a cute pout. "No need to thank me, Naruto-kun, that's what friends are for."

"Friends…" He let the word roll from his tongue, like it was alien to him.

I nodded, "Best friends." I accentuated even more, enjoying his wide smile and started eating my delicious food in a peaceful silence.

Naruto snuck a peek at me through his long blonde lashes but when I glanced back at him he quickly looked away. I still could see a genuine smile appearing on his lips but decided to leave him be. When we were finished I turned my head towards Naruto, a small frown on my face.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, where do you live so I can take you back to them? Your parents must be worried about you." I swear I was feeling like a jack-ass the moment his face fell down and tears started shimmering in his eyes, which he tried to force away, to no avail, his tiny knuckles white and clenched. He turned his back to me and I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Naruto-k-" "They ar-re d-dead. I'm a-an orphan-a-an." He stuttered and there was so much sadness, pain, regret, hurt and anger in those words, it made my heart clench in pain.

I put my hands on his shoulder, ignored the way his shoulders tensed, and pulled him into a motherly hug. "I'm sorry for asking, Naruto-kun… I was just worried about you. A child your age isn't supposed to wander around and sleep in the open sky."

He sniffed quietly into my flat chest, relaxing into my hug and wrapped his tiny arms around my waist. I felt so guilty and asshole-ish but it was needed. "Do you have-" "Keiko-onee-chan, do you have parents?" He interrupted me quietly, looking me in the eyes.

"No, they are all dead."

He gasped, eyes wide in shock and more tears streaming down. "Y-you're an orphan-an like m-me…"

I nodded, a sad smile on my lips.

"I'll be your family then." My eyes widened at the seriousness of those words. Did Naruto even understand the implications of those words? "I'm already your best friend. I'll become a part of your family so you can become Uzumaki Keiko, just like me." The way he said it, the way his red, puffy eyes shone with such a determination, it made me literally speechless.

"I-I…"

When nothing else came out of my mouth, Naruto's eagerness dropped slightly until he looked down, hurt apparent in his ocean-blue eyes. "I'd love to." His head snapped up to me, eyes as wide as saucers and next thing I knew, I was straddled by a three-year old boy _(Don't think perverted, don't think perverted, don-Ack!)_ who was laughing in happiness, tears streaming down. "I'll be your brother who protects you from evil, onee-chan!"

My soft giggles joined his loud laughter and we stayed like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes, not needing any words to voice our thoughts, our eyes did the job. "Uzumaki Keiko, it does have a nice ring to it, don't you think, otouto?"

One day and I already got a brother.

He froze, eyes going wide before it settled back to normal. "Hai, Keiko-onee-chan!"

He stood back up and helped me up. I didn't need it but the gesture was too cute to refuse. "So, Naruto-kun, do you have someone who I can take you to?"

His face scrunched up his nose as if thinking and then, "Ojii-san!"

"Then let's go to him."

He saluted, "Hai!" and started marching towards the Hokage Tower. I glared at whoever dared to glare at little Naruto, taking his hand and pushing him closer to me, which shocked them to no end. And little Naruto?

He didn't even notice the many venomous glares and hash whispers, too busy with recounting things about the Hokage.

"You'll like ojii-san! He is the nicest man in the entire village!" _And probably the only one._

"I bet he is."

He nodded continuously, "He is! He is also the boss from this village! Everyone obeys his orders!"

People glared even more at his loud voice but he paid them no attention, his eyes were focused on the path and on me, all the way to the Hokages Tower.

To be honest, I expected to be nervous but thankfully Naruto's presence calmed me down. I had to stay calm and explain him everything truthfully. He wouldn't let go of this information any soon. But to be on the safe side, I made a henge'd clone in the Tower – an old woman waiting at the receptionist with a book in her hands – to swap bodies with for when the meeting was deemed a failure.

Hopefully that won't happen…

I sighed softly, following Naruto inside the Tower and I made myself look as small and innocent as possible. People didn't even glance at them. How odd?

Naruto moved through the many shinobi and kunoichi's alike until he stopped right in front of a desk, where a women, probably Hiruzen's secretary, was reading a magazine. How …unprofessional. She ought to be fired.

The woman noticed us and with narrowing eyes, he allowed us to go inside. I could see how much she wanted to refuse Naruto entry but somehow she let them in. What's up with that? Did the Hokage ordered it? Or was someone following Naruto…? The words made my eyes widen a bit. No, wait, Naruto was assigned a Hokage the moment he was kicked out the orphanage. Or I hoped it would be that case or the outcome won't be pretty…

I didn't even know I had tuned out Naruto until he poked my ribs, tapping his feet in impatience, "Onee-chan, were you even listening?"

Dear Kami, how adorable could someone be?

"Hmm.. yeah, you were talking about your ojii-san and how strong he was."

Naruto smiled widely and nodded. That was a close one… "He works here." Naruto continued but before he would charge in like a savage man, I stopped him.

"Naruto-kun, it's polite to knock softly on the door before you open it. Try it."

Naruto pouted but obeyed, lifting his tiny knuckles, he knocked softly, looking at me with uncertainty.

I smiled encouragingly at him, "You did a good job." I praised, to which he beamed, another wide grin on his face.

"Come in." Came the loud and clear voice from inside the door.

I almost started hyperventilating but that would be a bad idea. I had to do this. So with a deep breath, I watched Naruto open the door and followed him inside. The moment we were in, I swear I saw Hiruzen's eyes flicker but I wasn't sure what it was. I had to be careful with what I said for now. Naruto was here.

"Ojii-san!" Naruto screamed in happiness, rushing to Hiruzen to hug him. The old man averted his eyes from me to the little ball of sunshine and hugged him back, "What do I owe this nice visit?" His voice _sounded _nice and grandfatherly.

When Naruto came back to my side, I felt much safer under the Hokages stare. It felt like he was trying to discern all my darkest secrets. Keep it cool, Keiko, there is nothing to worry about. He doesn't know a thin- "Ojii-san, meet Uzumaki Keiko, my best friend and big sister!" _Shit! _I cursed mentally when the Hokages eyes narrowed dangerously before the hardness left his dark, all-knowing eyes.

"Is that so?" He asked gently, chuckling in amusement.

The question was aimed at me but Naruto answered it for me. "Hai! You can ask her yourself, ojii-san!" Naruto answered, which earned me the attention of both of them. For the first time in my life, I felt the words escape my mouth. Keep it calm. Calm. Don't think. Just let it all out.

With a deep shuddering breath, I bowed politely till my waist, something he didn't miss either, "Hokage-sama, it's an honor to meet you. I've heard many great things about you."

"I'm sure you have." There was a sharp tone in his voice, something that Naruto wouldn't notice. It seemed he was already suspicious of me. Great, just great. This would make things far too difficult. The question is what gave it away..? Wait… I think I already knew the answer on that question. Maybe I should have concentrated on walking like a civilian girl instead like a ninja. Oh for fuck's sake, it was too late to worry about that.

I smiled pleasantly at him, "Naruto was in fact stating the truth, Hokage-sama. I see him as my little brother."

"See, ojii-san, I told you so!" Naruto shouted with, tiny fist pumped in the air.

I chuckled softly, Hiruzen joining me, and reprimanded him. "My, my, Naruto-kun, you need to respect your elders."

"Sorry, onee-chan." Naruto pouted, shuffling his feet shyly to which I ruffled his striking blonde hair, "Don't worry, shrimp."

Offended at that nickname, his pout stayed on his face and he glared at me. I focused my attention back on Hiruzen. "Hokage-sama, I wanted to have a talk with you about…" My eyes flickered to Naruto who was busy with pouting, his nose scrunched up in obvious annoyance.

The said man nodded and asked Naruto to move to the next room to play, which Naruto quickly obeyed to but before he disappeared, he stopped, freezing on the spot, "Keiko-onee-chan," He looked back at me, uncertain and scared, "Will you wait for me?"

_Don't disappear on me…_

I looked him right in the eye and smiled softly, "Of course, shrimp, I'll be here, don't you worry."

_Go. Onee-chan will wait for you._

Reassured, Naruto left the room with amazing speed, not even registering the nickname I had dubbed him with. The moment the door closed, all nice appearances left Hiruzen's face. With narrowed eyes, he spoke harshly, "Let's drop the pleasantries shall we. Who are you? I've never seen you in _my village_." There was a threat lingering behind those words and it made me shaky. So much raw power. It was a good thing Orochimaru poured sakki daily over me like a waitress would pour tea for a customer.

Shortly said, I was starting to get used to it. But Hiruzen's killing intent sure was different from Orochimaru's. For instant, it felt ancient, controlled, it made you obey him in a different way than Orochimaru's chakra. It didn't make you fear him, it made you respect him. I tensed under his hard, calculating gaze, "What do you _want_ from Naruto?" He added, killing intent rising even more.

Narrowing my eyes, I answered, "I want_ nothing_ from him. I like that boy in contrary to _your people_…" I clenched my fists, continuing, "Hokage-sama," My voice became icily, "Yesterday, Naruto-kun slept in the open air and for obvious reasons I stayed with him. The _whole_ night. I believe he was kicked out the orphanage but I'm not sure about this fact." I sighed softly, rubbing my temple. "I apologize for my hostile behavior but seeing that kind of cruelty happen in front of your eyes makes you rather aggressive." I locked my eyes with his all-knowing black beads. "My name is _Uzumaki _Kendo, I'm not a real Uzumaki but Naruto graced me with that family name since I am an orphan too. And who am I to refuse such an adorable child whose only wish is to have a family?"

Hiruzen's eyes flickered from pure rage for a bit but then a chilly coldness appeared in his irises, observing my every move. When he opened his mouth, his voice was as harsh as a knife, "I'll be investigating this matter about Naruto myself. Now, tell me, who are you and where do you come from? You intelligence is abnormal for your age, _Uzumaki_ Keiko."

I took a deep breath, mustering all my intelligence, knowledge, courage to make this happen. I had to do this right. I had one chance.

"Hokage-sama, if you kindly would use a sound-proof jutsu to keep what I'm about to tell you a secret. Only you and I should know about this, of course adding Jiraiya-sama into the plot would be advisable on both of our sides but that will be up to you." I didn't waver my eyes away from him, not even when he was searching, trying to find any suspicious behavior.

"How important is this _secret_ you're talking about?" Disbelief was shining in his hawk eyes.

I clenched my tiny knuckles, digging my nails deeper and deeper and gritted out, anger cloaking me, "S-rank, even going upwards towards SS-rank, Hokage-sama." _Of course, the Akatsuki added into it._

For five long torturous minutes, he didn't move, searching my eyes for anything hidden. And then he opened his mouth, "ANBU leave us." I could feel the flickers of chakra, uncertain about leaving their Hokage alone but eventually they left and seals were made for the sound proof jutsu with utmost perfection.

"Speak."

I nodded, gratitude flashing in my eyes, "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

He inclined his head but there was a message hidden in those eyes of his, _Don't mess with me._

"The information concerns none other than your ex-student, one of the Sannin, more precisely," Hiruzen's eyes widened considerably at the mention of one of his students, probably having an inkling about which student it would be about. "_Orochimaru_." I hissed venomously, keeping my head cool. I could do this. I could do this.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

"Hokage-sama," I whispered coldly, keeping my eyes focused on his, "Orochimaru is _near _the village at the moment."

Hiruzen's was keeping his emotions in check because I couldn't trace a single emotion in his eyes. He eyed me with distrust, disbelief still evident in his eyes, "How did you acquire such valuable information?"

I couldn't hold back the dark chuckle that escaped my lips. I bet the sight made Hiruzen start wondering how bad my brains had been damaged. _If only he knew…_

"Because, I'm Orochimaru's student, _his_ favourite Keiko-chan." I spat out as if saying those words hurt my tongue, incinerating it.

"How can I trust your words?"

I flexed my fingers and moved my index finger to my lips, "Well… you can't but if you do believe me you'll be granted with even more valuable information, SS-rank worthy information, ones that your best subordinates wouldn't even be able to obtain." Thinking further, I added, "Hmm… well Jiraiya has a _slight_ chance of precisely seven per cent but that would take a lot of time and time isn't something in your schedule, ne, Hokage-sama?" I tilted my head to the side, hearing the clock tick by.

_Tick. Tock._

Hiruzen leaned his elbows on his desk, resting his chin on his hands. "You do know I can _force _that information out of you." He threatened rather darkly, eyes boring into mines.

"You could but I wouldn't advise you to do so." My eyes went back to the room where Naruto was staying. "You'd lose very important information, one that you'll never be able to obtain because I _will_ escape."

The silence that followed was painful and the tension was as thick as the mist from Kiri, impenetrable and suffocating because Hiruzen must have known that I wasn't kidding about the escape plan. He'd seen my intelligence and didn't underestimate me. A very smart choice on his behalf.

"What's it in for you?" He asked, hidden curiosity behind those words.

I couldn't help the wide smile that appeared on my face, hurting my cheeks, "Revenge." I chuckled again, feeling very giddy at the prospect of a dead snake. "Besides having an ally in the form of a village does have its advantages."

"If you got your revenge what would you do?"

I smiled gently, mind going towards a certain blonde kid, "I'd wish to live in this village."

I blinked my eyes when Hiruzen chuckled _warmly_, twinkling with a secret that he'd just discover. Did he see something in my eyes? "Hokage-sama, if it would ease your mind, I would even sign some kind of contract to prove my loyalty to you."

"That won't be necessary." _For now_, wasn't voiced out but I knew he was thinking about it.

Seriousness etched in my face, I continued, "For obvious reasons you can't tell anyone about the things I'll tell you, only Jiraiya-sama. It's a matter of life and dead, Hokage-sama. They would suspect me immediately in case news would spread and then I _will _be killed."

"I'll respect your choice and don't worry, Jiraiya will be notified after our little chat."

"All I can tell you about me is my name, Uzumaki Keiko, I was an orphan ever since I could remember. When I was three years old Orochimaru got interested in me and took me as his disciple and trained me ever since. The reason he is doing this is because he needs the ultimate vessel, that's what I think, I'm not sure about it."

Hiruzen's eyes widened at that, "Vessel?"

"Hai…" I whispered softly, "His quest for immortality turned him into a despicable creature. The jutsu is called Fushi Tensei and it allows the user to transfer his soul to someone else's body, using this periodically will grant the user immortality. However there is a flaw to this jutsu, after three years the body will reject the soul and will be forced to find a new host but if you trained a talented child from childhood it would become a body that you could use for a full lifetime. The body won't reject the soul because the mind of that child would mentally become unstable and wouldn't be able to think rationally. The only thing the child-turned-adult will do is _obey_, that is all that the child had learned ever since she could walk so in the end the body won't reject the soul because she _knows_ who it is and she won't struggle. Eventually her mind will dissipate and be trapped forever…" I trailed off, biting my lips nervously at the thought of it. "I have brought more information concerning Orochimaru." I took off a bracelet and dropped it on the ground, watching with satisfaction as it transformed into another one of my look-alike's holding a scroll. I didn't miss Hiruzen's tense shoulders. Did he really think I would start throwing jutsu's at _him_? Was he out of his mind, I'd be killed by him in a mere second. He wasn't dubbed as the Shinobi no Kami for something trivial, he was a God among the ninja's and everyone respected him.

When the clone handed me the scroll it evaporated into smoke, dissipating. I bit my thumb and a stack of scrolls appeared. "This scroll," I opened the scroll, showing him that there was no harm to it, closed it and threw it to him, which he caught expertly, "Is everything I know about Orochimaru's plans and hideouts."

Hiruzen started reading the scroll, eyes scanning every single content of it with amazing speed. "Hokage-sama?" I asked softly, not daring to interrupt his train of thoughts.

He stopped reading and blinked his eyes, "Yes?"

Somehow the tension seemed to evaporate slowly, he still didn't trust me enough to let his guard down but this was good, this was a nice start. I threw him another scroll, which he caught without putting any effort in it. "This scroll contains information about the Fushi Tensei and the improved Edo Tensei." Hiruzen stiffened when he heard the latter jutsu. I didn't blame him since this jutsu was created by his sensei and was perfected by his student. Poor man, from the moment he was born till now he kept getting problems after problems.

"How did you obtain these S-rank jutsu's?" He was baffled and majorly surprised as to how a child, merely six years old, got information from an S-rank shinobi who didn't trust anyone.

I smirked in triumph, "He sees me as his perfect vessel-in-training and therefore I have access to his entire jutsu collection, which is in a giant room next to his master bedroom where his entire plans, experiments and hideouts are hidden. A little spying and a lot of efforts gave me the chance to collect all these useful information."

He nodded, still baffled about my skills.

"There is more, information that could save Konoha's life one day." My eyes narrowed in slits, taking the thickest scroll from the stack, "There is a group of S-rank shinobi's who have some dangerous ideals about changing the world into a world without lies. They want to achieve this by collecting all the Tailed Beasts and use the immense chakra to acquire their goal. If you're curious as to how I obtained information about it, it's because Orochimaru recently joined the Akatsuki. I'm sure Jiraiya must have picked up something about it."

"What? Tailed Beasts?!" Hiruzen said loudly, eyes wide as he got up and slammed his hands on the desk with much more power than was necessary.

I held the scroll up for him to see, "First of all, Hokage-sama, I want your promise that you will not do anything under any circumstances until you discuss it with me. Second, I want to become an undercover agent, I want to become a kunoichi because I love this village and I don't want to see it destroyed. And third, you can't tell anyone about our meetings, only Jiraiya, no one else."

He slowly sat back in his comfy chair, eyes never leaving my petite frame until a soft smile appeared on his face, "I can see the Will of Fire burning in your eyes and yet you've never been in Konoha before."

I shook my head, smiling sadly, "I wish I was…"

"I do have to say, you got the obvious traits of a Uchiha; pale skin, dark eyes, aristocratic features and dark hair. If it weren't for the fact that I hadn't seen your face in my village then I would've mistaken you for a Uchiha." A warm chuckle left his lips. "Alright, I agree to your conditions, anything else, miss Uzumaki?" He spoke humoured, amused.

I blushed slightly, scratching my left cheek, "No, Hokage-sama." Black onyx eyes locked with black beads, "You're a man of honour and I'm absolutely sure you won't break your promise." And I threw him the information containing the Akatsuki, keeping my eyes locked with his. I knew he was a man of honour but would he keep his promise? I wasn't sure about it but this was my only way to get his trust. "You probably know that I could've given you the information slowly on instead of everything I knew but I had to get your trust and a promise." Wringing my hands nervously, I looked through the large window, "Konoha is such a beautiful village and I wish to live here, to have a place where I can marry and have children, I wish to live peacefully, that's all I'm asking. My dream isn't that unreachable , is it Hokage-sama?"

He stood up and walked towards me, the scroll forgotten on his desk as he kneeled to my height. "You're too intelligent for your own good, a child like you should be in the Academy, learning and making friends, not being trained to become the ultimate vessel…" I tried very hard not to break down again but the way Hiruzen spoke, the way he poured love in his words, made me tear up, "Don't give up on your dream because it _will_ become reality."

He ruffled my hair, earning him a tiny smile from me, which he returned happily. "I will keep my promise, Keiko-chan, don't worry. Let's look at the information concerning this S-rank group." Walking back to his desk, he unrolled the scroll, reading it fervently, eyes wide. After some time, he put the scroll on his desk, rubbing his temples, "This is very dangerous. One S-rank shinobi is already handful, let alone seven of them, which one of them even possess the Rinnegan."

I figured I should keep the fact about Obito a secret, I didn't care much about Nagato, it would even make me more trustable towards Hiruzen and Jiraiya, especially Jiraiya.

"Which is why I handed you all these information."

His nostrils were flaring and he was trying to calm himself down, "What do you suggest we should do in the meantime?"

"Err… are you seriously asking me what to do?"

He chuckled at my expression, nodding, "Yes, I'm, miss Uzumaki."

"Well… I would change a few things about Konoha starting with the Academy, I think Academy students should do the D-rank missions to experience real teamwork, skills, intelligence, tactics, etcetera. Konoha's security should tighten more, especially the paths that were used during the Second and Third Shinobi War. The skills of your shinobi and kunoichi's should be evaluated by re-taking an exam where their skills and weaknesses would be assessed. In that case any weakness they have would be obvious and that way they could improve themselves. You can justify your actions by stating that you want to change Konoha for the better." I licked my dry lips, thinking if there was more to say. "Oh, and you shouldn't show any weakness towards the council or they _will_ take advantage of you, especially Danzo. Be wary of that man, Hokage-sama, he may want the best for Konoha but his way of thinking isn't what Konoha wants. You are the Hokage, the council is created to advice you. In the end, you'll be the one with the highest authority, you get to choose what changes and what not."

"You have pointed out some good ideas, maybe I should make you a member of my council but why are you suspicious of Danzo?" He looked rather impressed, a tiny smile on his face.

I suppressed snorting at the thought of being in the same room as Danzo, like that would happen, "I know about Root and that's all the reason I need for being wary about him."

"A valid argument. Now about your suggestions I'll be discussing them with the council. Anything else, miss Uzumaki?"

I sent him a secretive smile, "I've got one last thing for you but that will be revealed tonight. Be prepared for a big surprise, Hokage-sama."

He raised his eye brows, stuffing dry nicotine into his pipe and lit it up, taking a big whiff of it, "Hmm… I'll wait till tonight if nothing comes then I'll be forced to look for you."

"That's understandable but I don't want any ANBU's following me. That'll mess up my plan."

"What is this plan of yours?" He asked curiously.

I chuckled, feeling like a child, "I won't tell a thing but you'll enjoy it rather well, I promise you that."

He nodded, "You got the benefit of the doubt for this plan of yours. Let's hope it won't be anything bad."

"Hokage-sama, you won't regret your decision on trusting me. I promise you that I will do everything I can to protect Konoha, you have my word and honor."

Hiruzen nodded seriously, looking me in the eyes, I didn't budge and kept my gaze locked with his. He was a respected man who could read your movements, your behavior to look for any signs of lies and deception. He could observe me all he wants and I was certain he wouldn't find any lies since I was telling him nothing but the truth.

"I can see in your eyes that you love Konoha deeply with your entire heart. I will trust you but if you show anything suspicious, I'll be forced to take drastic matters."

"Again understandable." I inclined my head. "I appreciate your precious time, Hokage-sama, thank you."

He looked at the last scroll that was in my hand. "And that last scroll?"

I looked down, rolling the scroll open, "This one is all the information I got concerning the Cursed Seal he created. I think Jiraiya-sama may find this very useful to find a cure for it. I'm sure Mitarashi Anko would be very grateful for it." I walked closer to his desk and put the opened scroll on his desk, enjoying the way his eyes were already scanning the scroll.

Before he could say anything more, the door opened and Naruto barged in, "Ojii-san, I'm bored!"

We both chuckled at his adorable expression. "Naruto-kun, what did I tell you about opening a door?"

"…Knock?" He asked meekly, cheeks flaming red.

I nodded, seeing Hiruzen collect the scrolls neatly and use a special jutsu. To my surprise a small monkey appeared, his summon, which took Naruto's entire attention. I wasn't much surprised at the fact that the monkey could talk but for Naruto... that was an entire different thing.

"Hiruzen-sama, what can I do for you?"

Said old man nodded, "Ahn, Shuki, I want you to keep these scrolls safe until I summon you again."

Before the monkey could talk again, Naruto jumped the monkey, hugging it tightly to his chest, "Monkey! Cute monkey! Ojii-san, can I keep this as a pet?"

Poor Shuki was struggling to get free but Naruto had surprisingly a strong hold and I couldn't help the smile that stayed on my face. "Let go, you stupid child! Oooh-aaah! Let go!"

"No! You're my new pet!" He forcibly caressed Shuki's head, which earned him a sweat drop from Hiruzen and I.

"Naruto-kun, can you release my summon?"

Naruto tripped on the ground and the monkey was freed and jumped away or tried to… He got a hold of Shuki's tail in the last moment. That boy didn't give up.

"Let go of my tail, you devil child! Oooh-aah-ooh!"

"Never!"

Shuki howled in pain and anger, running through the room as he trashed his tail from left to right, sweeping Naruto with him but the obnoxious boy never let go. He was _that_ stubborn. After a while the monkey got tired and dropped on the ground, glaring at the three-year old boy.

I chuckled softly and walked towards Naruto, "Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama needs his summon back."

"But onee-chan…" Shit! Damn you and those big blue eyes and pucker lips. Must resist!

"I'll buy you a monkey doll." I sighed in relief, Hiruzen and Shuki joining me, when Naruto released his tight hold on the tail and clutched my expensive kimono. Shuki quickly scrambled towards Hiruzen, holding his precious tail closely to himself as he eyed Naruto with distrust.

"Yay! Monkey doll! Let's go and buy it, onee-chan!" He pulled me towards the door but I didn't budge.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think the Hokage granted us permission to leave besides, you can't leave without saying goodbye, that's impolite."

Naruto stopped pulling and looked down, shuffling his feet in embarrassment. "Gomen, onee-chan…"

"It's alright," I ruffled his hair, making Naruto pout and slap my hand away. Turning my attention back to Hiruzen, I spoke again, "Hokage-sama, I'll be dropping by tonight. For now, sit back and finish your paperwork." I grinned when his right eye twitched.

He glared at me, "Seeing how intelligent you are, I'm sure you won't have any trouble helping me out."

"Hokage-sama, there is another way were you could finish your paperwork much faster."

His eyes gleamed in excitement at the prospect of less paperwork. "Which is?"

"Four words: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

His mouth parted open, eyes going wide at that idea, "You're right! My Kami, you're right!" A wide grin was plastered on his face. He looked more alive than I've ever seen him. How come they never knew about this idea, it was so easy, it was downright humiliating not to know about it…

"Alright, I got a lot of work to do. Shoo!"

We didn't need to hear it a second time. We quickly obeyed his command and left the office, bidding him farewell. When we were outside the office, I could hear the quiet cheering from the Hokage and the flickers of chakra. I shook my head in amusement and led Naruto outside towards a child store.

"Monkey doll! Monkey doll!" Naruto chanted in happiness, walking faster and pulling me towards the market square.

All the while keeping the smile of contentment on my face. Life was slowly on getting better.

_Now onto my second part of the plan. _


	8. Chapter 7: Who Is It? - Part I

**So not happening!**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

~ Fun is like life insurance; the older you get, the more it costs.

–

Kin Hubbard

.

.

.

**Chapter 7: Who Is It? – Part I**

No need to get angry, Keiko, take a deep breath. That's good, in and out. Seriously, I was never this aggressive but without these relaxation therapies I would have snapped. Bunch of stupid people who can't see how great Naruto is. Retards! All of them!

"For the last time, I don't sell any monkey dolls." The shopkeeper insisted angrily while shuffling to the left, trying to hide the many stuffed cuddling monkey dolls that were lying cozily on the racks. "Now get out!"

My glare became even harder, "Sir, I think you must have some serious sight problems because there is an entire stack of monkey dolls right behind you. If you would kindly turn around, you'll see them."

"If you won't get out then I'll have to use other means necessary." The man spat out, taking a broom from his right and threatening to hit Naruto and I.

Naruto pulled my kimono, urging me to get out of here but I didn't listen to his weak pleas. Instead I pushed him behind me the moment the man aimed the broom towards Naruto. Why that old fart! Using my hands in quick speed, I used a small Genjutsu to hide Naruto's identity for the other customers. He'll regret being such an ass. I lifted my hands up and stopped the broom right in front of my nose, "You got a lot of nerve trying to hit a three-year old boy who didn't do anything wrong except for wanting to purchase something from you."

The man pushed more force behind it but it didn't budge. His face became red, nostrils flaring as many customers stopped to watch the scene in front of them, enraged.

Smirking, I let the broom fall on my nose and embraced myself for the pain that would come. "Itai!" I cried out, starting to cry like a small child. "Why did you hurt me?" Naruto stiffened behind me and tried to observe the damage done to my nose. Unfortunately for him, I kept him in place, much to his annoyance.

"You ugly old fart! Why'd you hurt my onee-chan!" He shouted loudly, attracting even more attention.

The shopkeeper snarled at Naruto, "You demon's child! Get out of my shop, together with your de-" He was interrupted by a young lady with pretty black hair who had a not very nice smile on her face, fist aimed at the man.

"How dare you hurt two innocent children?!" She shrieked loudly, the crowd behind her murmured in agreement, stepping closer and shielding Naruto and I, shouting in anger at his unacceptable behavior. She hit the confused man upside down with her fist, not caring what he was spewing about. When she was done hitting him, she stepped back, crossing her arms.

The man groaned in pain, rubbing his head, "But that's the de-" "I don't want to hear anything more from you!" She interrupted him and turned back to us, a gentle smile on her face as if she had never hit the man continuously till he was looking like a blueberry. Was I that crazy and scary too? I hoped not…

"Now, darlings, what did you two want to buy?" She sounded so sugary sweet as she assessed my injury. It made Naruto stuff his face in my kimono. Was he nervous or suspicious of her behavior? I was for more for the latter.

Sending her a shy smile, I pointed to the monkey in the right, the one Naruto pointed at and begged for.

"You heard her." The woman barked at the nervous man who quickly took the requested item and gave it to the scary-looking woman. She turned towards us and gave me the monkey, "Here you are, sweetie." Giving the man another snarl, she pushed me outside, "Now, let me clean up your nose."

The moment we were outside, I looked her in the eyes, smiling softly. "It's quite alright, miss…?"

"Ren Masagaki, but you can call me, Ren-onee-chan."

"Ren-onee-chan, thank you very much for helping my little brother and I out. But I have to cut out conversation short, our kaa-chan is waiting for us. If you excuse us, we need to hurry. Once again, I thank you." With a bow, I ran towards the opposite direction, leaving a dumbstruck Ren behind.

I didn't stop running until I was sure we were out of sight and dispelled the Genjutsu, grinning happily as I pushed the monkey doll towards Naruto whose eyes were fixated on my swelling nose. The monkey fell on the floor and he stroked my nose gently with his clumsy baby fingers. "Does it hurt?"

Of course, it hurt like a bitch but I was used to having bruises, "No. Besides, I can make it disappear, look." Concentrating on the flow of my chakra I let it flicker green and started mending the bones in my nose, decreasing the swelling until there wasn't any damage left. Naruto gasped in shock, touching my nose in absolute wonder.

"It's gone!" He shouted loudly, his nose almost touching mine.

With a gentle push, I nodded, picking up the monkey. "I told you so. Now, take you present." I smiled gently at him and ruffled his hair.

He looked at the monkey, at me, the monkey and started crying, snot dripping down his nose. I opened my arms when he hugged me, nuzzling his nose in my neck as more tears rolled down. "I-I-I-I'm sorr-rry, onee-cha-an!" I stroked his sunny blonde hair, humming quietly.

"It's alright, shrimp, it's alright."

After a while, Naruto's loud sobbing turned into quiet sniffles. When he looked up, he looked like a mess, a cute adorable mess. Ripping off a piece of my clothes, I cleaned his face and nose with a gentle smile, "You should name your monkey, Naruto-kun."

He averted his red puffy eyes to the monkey lying on the ground and picked it up, "I'll name him Saru."

I chuckled quietly at that simple name. Monkey, really? Only Naruto would come up with that name. "Saru sounds like the perfect name."

He beamed at the praise and clutched the monkey closer to his heart, "I'll promise I won't lose it, onee-chan!" He declared loudly, all traces of crying gone, a wide grin on his face. I ruffled his hair and smiled, "I know, Naruto-kun." After a while I got up, "Want some ice cream?"

"Ice cream!" He chirped happily, already in a standing position and bouncing up and down.

He sure had a lot of energy… Was it even smart to give him _more sugar_? With a shrug of my shoulder we walked towards the park, intent on buying two popsicle and I knew exactly which one I should pick. When we arrived there, I walked straight to the ice cream man, "Sir, I would like to buy a twin popsicle, please." _…just like Jiraiya bought. _

The man looked at me and smiled gently, "Sure, kiddo." He took the popsicle and handed it to me, not even noticing Naruto behind me who was cuddling the doll close to his heart, obviously happy about his gift. I handed him the money that I had stolen from a rich, mean merchant and inclined my head, "Arigatou."

"Have a nice day!"

I pulled Naruto to the farthest bench and sat on it, enjoying the warmth radiating from the sun. "Naruto-kun, you want ice cream?"

"Huh? Onee-chan, you bought one…" He asked confused.

I smirked smugly, "Here is the trick to getting two popsicle from one." and broke it in two, handing Naruto half of it. "See? It's more fun like this."

Gone was the confusion, being replaced by a huge toothy grin, his whiskers crinkling upwards, "Sugoi ne!" Without any words, he started licking the popsicle, tightening his hold on Saru.

I shook my head in bemusement, closing my eyes as I enjoyed this memorable moment.

After both our popsicle vanished in our stomachs, I cleaned Naruto's face and hands with river water, enjoying the way he struggled from my vicious grip, "Onee-chan! You're embarrassing me!" But I paid him no heed and did my job because I had to start looking for that Kumo-nin. No time could be wasted.

He huffed in annoyance when I released him, glaring at me. Still, I wasn't affected in the least. In contrary, the opposite happened, I pinched his cheek, cooing at how endearing he looked. He slapped my hands away, "Onee-chan, that hurts!" and rubbed the red spot on his cheeks.

I chuckled quietly, making him narrow his eyes. "Now, Naruto-kun, do you want to play a game called 'Who is it?'"

All traces of anger was gone at the mere mention of game.

"You see, I need your help to find three people."

Naruto's ears perked up at that, it seemed he already liked it, "Ooh! Let's play that! I'm in!"

He was bouncing like a ball and didn't get tired. He sure had a lot of energy and stamina if he could keep this up, "Well, you see, one comes from Kumo, Village Hidden in the Cloud, as a representative to sign a peace treaty with the Hokage."

His nose scrunched up in confusion, pouting at the difficult and strange words. I sighed tiredly as I ran my hands through my hair which seemed to be incredibly messy but I didn't care about that. Looks weren't important when you tried to survive. "They are going to be friends." His face lit up in understanding, making me chuckle softly as I continued. "I have a picture out two of the three. For the third person I can tell you how he looks like. He is a tall, thin man with dark eyes and a black beard. His head is bandaged and a forehead protector covers his right eye." I spoke quietly, feeling very paranoid now, which Naruto mistook for wanting to keep it a secret. "But Naruto don't tell anyone that we're looking for these people or they'll be mad." I warned him, eyes serious.

The small child bobbed his head, replying with a firm and serious, "Hai!" For a child he sure knew when to be serious…

Smiling softly, I ruffled his hair affectionately, standing up. "Let's get started with the one coming from Kumo."

So the two of us started looking for Kumo-nin who was necessary for my personal mission. We walked back towards the market place since there a high probability that the Kumo-nin would be looking at the different shops, especially the stores which contained ninja supplies and weapons. Or near the rich hotels were the representative would be staying. "Naruto-kun, stay close to me." I took his hands in mine, holding it tightly as I passed through the mass of people.

"H-hai, onee-chan."

I squeezed his hands gently in comfort, hearing his voice shake and sent him a reassuring smile. It seemed he wasn't used to the harsh glares like the more confident older Naruto who would plaster a wide and fake smile towards the cruel villagers. The moment we were back in the market square ugly glares were sent our way, more towards Naruto and confused, shocked, disgusted and surprised stares towards me. As if they couldn't believe the fact that I would be holding Naruto's hand. They found it too ridiculous and strange that another child would dare to associate with the village demon. And the words that were spoken made my blood boil from pure rage. How could they degrade a small innocent child like that? Were they really stupid that they couldn't discern the fact between a jail and the jailer.

The kunai stored in a storage scroll.

The holder of Kurama, the Demon King.

Or they wanted to put the blame on Naruto so they could react all of their bottled-up frustrations, pain, sorrow and sufferings out on him..

If these insolent villagers wouldn't want to see the truth then I wouldn't care either. I glared venomously towards each glare, insult or whisper and every time they would be surprised even more by my violent reactions. I could hear them as the found new excuses for the reason that I was interacting with Naruto.

"Demon's whore."

"…spit on them."

"Monsters!"

And the best one was a guy who thought I got brainwashed by Naruto's dark power. It couldn't get any worse than that. Every time someone would say something towards me Naruto would shrink closer to my side, whimpering quietly and then I would soothe his worries away, telling him that everything was alright, that onee-chan was there to protect him. That lie made my throat constrict painfully because I didn't want to tell him lies, even if they were white lies.

Or well-intentioned untruths.

Naruto nudged my kimono, making me stop and lean down, "Did you find him, Naruto-kun?"

"Hai, there." He whispered quietly as he pointed towards someone.

I looked with wide eyes towards that person, laughing and flirting with a brown-haired woman who was flirting back, unashamedly so, batting her eye lashes cutely. I had to admit that the woman had well-developed curves and average boobs but she was nothing special. She had no warm and comforting air around her nor did she have gentle sparkling eyes.

Just another ordinary pretty woman.

Smirking in glee, I squeezed Naruto's hand, making him smile shyly. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun. You're awesome at this game." I whispered in his ear, hearing his heart bonk harder in his chest. When I looked back I saw him blush cutely, his eyes shining with happiness. I couldn't resist teasing him and winked at him, making his cheeks flame as if they were on fire.

That was what they called happiness for finding a true friend.

"First objective found, let's follow him, Naruto." I spoke softly, making sure that only Naruto would hear me.

I made sure I kept tracking him without him noticing and thanks to that pretty brunette he had his entire attention focused on her. All the way back to his expensive-looking hotel for foreign ninja's. That bastard received all these luxury and hospitality and yet he spat and trampled on Konoha's trust. How low could someone be?

By that time Konoa was falling in a slumber, the clear sky was already dark, the streets empty except for some drunks who were wobbling to another bar that wouldn't throw them out.

_Pitiful._

I was getting really hungry and unfortunately, I had given the leftovers from lunch to Naruto who nibbled like a chipmunk on them. First, he had declined it so I could eat them but I refused the gentlemanly offer and told him that I wasn't hungry.

"You sure, Keiko-onee-chan?" He had asked me.

I smiled softly at him, shaking my head. "Absolutely, now eat, you'll need it to grow into a strong man."

"Arigatou, onee-chan!" Naruto had chirped happily, eating the delicious-smelling seaweed onigiri. Just thinking made my stomach churn uncomfortable but I ignored those foolish desires. Naruto needed them more than me.

I frowned when I saw someone exit the building, looking very suspicious as the person hid in the shadows, moving forward towards the Hyuuga compound. Yep, I had memorized them all, using my clones disguised as civilians to take a walk through the village. The only thing that was in that direction was the Hyuuga Clan. I nudged Naruto, crouched down and let him climb on my back.

"Ready?"

Naruto only nodded, hiding his face in the crook of my neck.

"Hold tightly." I whispered softly, following the shadow that was creeping closer and closer towards the Clan, towards Hyuuga Hinata.

I held in my breath when I saw a Uchiha officer patrolling the area lazily, looking around but finding nothing. I scowled at him for his lack of observation. I thought the Uchiha's were better than this…

_I guess not._

I stopped when we were near the compound, the moon light shining on the compound and making it look like a magical place what with the fog hiding it. I couldn't see how it looked like since the walls hid them from prying eyes. Sure, I knew how it looked, having it seen on the anime and manga but that was only a draw, not the real thing.

I waited out in the cold, not even shaking from the cold since my body seemed to withstand it thanks to the many nights camping out in that hateful clearing back in Orochimaru's base.

"Are we done?" Naruto asked quietly, his body surprisingly not shaking for such a small child.

"Shh. He is coming."

I didn't wait for another answer and dropped Naruto on the ground, "Stay here and don't move. This is important, got it?"

He nodded shakily, looking from left to right in fear. "Don't worry, I'll leave a clone behind so you won't get scared." I whispered comfortingly, ruffling his blonde hair that looked more like silver in the moonlight. Focusing on using as less chakra as possible, I summoned a clone without the smoke. Without another thought I turned around, heading towards the shadow that was leaping out of the compound with a lump in his arms. Could it be more obvious than this? How come only Hiashi saw the culprit? Weren't the Hyuuga known to have an excellent vision where they could use it during night-time too?

Talk about screw-ups.

I jumped in the air, making three clones and kicked the man with chakra right at the back of his head. A grunt of pain came out of his mouth as he rolled on the ground, dropping the struggling small lump in the sack. I quickly ran to Hinata and helped the shaking girl out of it. When she was freed, I smiled at the terrified girl, hoping that my eyes were already two glowing rubies. "Don't worry, I'll take care of the big bad monster." I turned towards the struggling culprit and spat out in disgust, "I'll make sure you won't be able to walk anymore after this."

It was a good thing I had the element of shock or I wouldn't have been able to take him out like I did. Pure luck.

The man never had a chance to fight back as he tried to gulp in as many breaths as he could. I guess I gave him a hard concussion as he stuttered the name out that I needed, "U-U-Uchiha-a…"

I leaped at him, joined my clones as we beat the Kumo-nin into a pulp. Groans of pain made me feel satisfied and I tied his legs and fingers tightly, making sure that he wouldn't be able to get free or make any hand seals. To be certain that he wouldn't, I emptied his pockets and bag pack, which was filled. This meant only one thing; he intended on fleeing towards Kumo after kidnapping the Hyuuga heiress. "Bastard." I hissed as I pulled the ropes tighter, making the man whimper even more in pain. When I felt another chakra signature heading our way, I quickly walked back to Hinata and spoke softly in a comforting way, "Now, Hinata-chan, I have to leave you with this man here, make sure your father wouldn't do anything drastic. Can you do that for me?" I looked at her, my eyes burning with such an intensity, it made the girl squeak in embarrassment and she nodded hurriedly.

"Will you tell me your name, onee-chan?" She asked softly without stuttering.

So Neji's hate and harsh words were the start of her stuttering and her father would pick up the pieces and throw them away. Well, at least I helped Hinata's relationship with Neji. I felt happy with that thought and ruffled her short bangs affectionately.

Guess saving some few people won't be that bad. I mused silently in my mind, eyes still locked with the petite girl.

With that I murmured a gentle goodbye and looked at a shocker Hiashi with my so-called Sharingan, pumping chakra to my veins to make it look like I was activating my Dojutsu for safety measures and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

**NON-OC** -:- **NON-OC**

"…Goodbye onee-san." Hinata murmured too low for Hiashi to hear.

"Hinata?" Hiashi asked uncertainly, not believing what he was seeing.

A freed Hinata and a tied kumo-nin who looked really uncomfortable in that position, not that he minded in the slightest.

Blinking, he looked at his daughter warily, "Hinata, who rescued you?"

Hinata turned around with wide eyes, running to her father, "Tou-san! …It was a girl with pretty red eyes." She spoke perfectly as she hugged her father, small sobs coming from the girl. It seemed reality hit the girl and she was in shock. If the mysterious didn't save her what would've happened to her? Would her father be fast enough to rescue her? Would she have been rescued…?

Hiashi quirked his eye brow, inspecting the tied ropes on the shinobi with grudging respect. He had felt a spike of chakra but sadly he didn't recognize the mysterious figure but he did saw her red eyes and the chakra around the chakra coils of the eyes. "Tonight is getting interesting by the second. Who would have thought a Uchiha would save a Hyuuga?" He chuckled softly, looking at the starry skies that were filled with twinkling stars. He would have to discuss this with the Hokage and Fugaku.

When he looked back at the pathetic shinobi and hissed in a cold tone, "Be glad you're already tied-up because I wouldn't have been easy with you."

At that moment his younger twin brother arrived, "I felt your chakra flickering dangerously and came as fast as I could. What happe-" He stopped talking, eyes wide as he looked at a curled up figure on the ground, a sobbing Hinata clutching her father's shoulder tightly and an angry Hiashi.

"...I think I understand."

Hizashi hoisted the nin over his shoulder and walked side by side with Hiashi towards the Hokage Tower. "Kumo will pay dearly for this treacherous act."

As the two brother were walking away, flashing yellow eyes were following their every step. "Ku ku ku ...Keiko-chan, what are you up to?" Followed by a dark chuckle and then the yellow eyes disappeared in the midst of the night.

_The saying goes like this: …an interested snake was a dangerous snake._

**END OF NON-OC** -:- **END OF NON-OC**

When I was back with Naruto, I eased my breathing and laughed quietly at how smoothly it went. But I couldn't let it get to my head because when good things happened, bad things weren't far from it. Let's just hope Hiashi didn't suspect anything strange with my eyes. He was angry enough to miss the small signs. With shaking hands, I took Naruto from my clone who smirked in amusement. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, it made me feel warm inside.

Time to go to Hiruzen's office and take him by surprise. My clone dispersed and I vanished in smoke towards Hiruzen's office.

He won't know what will hit him.


	9. Chapter 8: Who Is It? - Part II

**Kasai no Onii **– Ahn, the pairing. We'll see how that goes, ne? I already know who it's gonna be, do you? ;)

**Thomas Drovin **– Thanks for the compliments and your faithful review, as always! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

**Himeno Kazehito **– Everything is going smoothly but how long will her luck last out? Thanks for the review, my dear reader! :D

**treavellergirl **– Didn't I wrote it like you wrote it? I'm kinda confused? Yeah, Orochimaru would use every opportunity he could, he's an opportunist. :p

* * *

**So not happening!**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

~ Some people succeed because they are destined to,

Others succeed because they are determined to.

–

Unknown

.

.

.

**Chapter 8: Who Is It? – Part II**

In a wide clearing in the Village Hidden in the Leaves or otherwise known as Konoha were two figures curled up against each other, one sleeping and the other one waking up.

I yawned as I stretched on my bed, which was made by transforming my clones into a bed, pillows and a fluffy blanket. I didn't know why shinobi's never thought about clones in that way and took all of their camping stuff with them in a large bag. This idea was much better and it meant less baggage to carry around. A smile appeared on my face when I thought about yesterday and Hiruzen's shocked expression.

_When Hiashi, Hizashi, little Hinata and the captured Kumo-nin disappeared to their respective place, the Hyuuga compound and the T&I department, I appeared inside his office, a sleeping Naruto on my back. Hiruzen blinked his eyes when he met my eyes. "Keiko?"_

_"Hai, Hokage-sama." I bowed in respect, smiling softly. _

_He raised an eye brow, amusement flickering in his black orbs, "You knew of this?"_

_I nodded curtly, "Hai. Like I said I want to help Konoha in any means necessary. Tell me Hokage-sama, what would have happened if I didn't intervene?"_

_"Hiashi would have killed the Kumo-nin and tension between Kumo and Konoha would raise again. The only way to defuse the situation would be…" he trailed off his eyes widening. _

_I nodded grimly, "By sacrificing Hiashi life. An eye for an eye. A life for a life. But unfortunately the Hyuuga clan won't accept this outrageous act and instead sent Hizashi…dead."_

_"You seem very knowledgeable about the clans in Konoha." I didn't miss the slight suspicion in his eyes._

_Carefully putting Naruto on the soft couch, I looked the Hokage in the eyes, "Orochimaru _was _a Konoha-nin. It's not very difficult to know trivial things like that."_

_"And the Sharingan thing? Because as far as my knowledge goes you don't possess the Sharingan nor are you a Uchiha. Or are you hiding something, _Uzumaki _Keiko?" He wasn't asking, he was demanding answers._

_I sighed softly, "Hokage-sama," and looked at the pale moon high on the sky through Hiruzen's large window, "What I'm about to tell you is very important."_

_Said old man nodded in compliance, leaning forward on his desk, "I'm all ears."_

_"I want the Uchiha's to go outside the compound, I want them to interact with the other clans. I want a Konoha where everyone loves each other. What I just did was a push in the right direction. This way the Hyuuga will think a Uchiha girl did it while the Uchiha's are confused about which girl it did. In the meantime the other clans will start demanding answers about this mysterious Uchiha girl who saved the Uchiha."_

_"That's…very noble of you."_

_I tilted my head to the side, "But you don't agree with my decision?"_

_He shook his head, "No, I mean, that's very dangerous. If the Uchiha's found out…" _

_"They won't. I'm doing this for the greater good and I hope you can help me with this, Hokage-sama. The Uchiha's are feeling oppressed and the end result won't be pretty."_

_Hiruzen rubbed his chin, thinking, "You're very intelligent if you noticed the small tensions in and out the Uchiha compound, Keiko, someone like you is welcome in Konoha's ranks."_

_I smiled softly, "Thanks you, Hokage-sama. I won't let you down."_

_"I'm starting to believe you, Uzumaki Keiko."_

Looking down, I smiled at Naruto's serene expression on his face. His cheeks were getting rounder and chubbier, his body was starting to look healthier and his eyes were shining with much more emotions since that day I had met him in that park.

_…Just like I had promised you, Naruto-kun._

This was my fourth day together and every single night we came here to sleep under the stars. Time seemed to pass in a click when you were having fun and I was dreading the day that I had to leave him behind. My eyes widened when I saw a white snake slithering towards me, hissing venomously at me, the purple slits locked with my black ones. This meant only one thing. _When my summon will come to you you'll have to start with the mission_, Orochimaru's voice whispered in my ears. That was when it hit me. Three days left. A heavy lump was in my chest, making me feel painfully aware of my mission and I became depressed.

Three more days and then I would have to go back to the snake.

Three more _fucking_ days.

Three. _More_. **Days**.

Don't freak out. Everything will be alright. Fuck that! I was screwed!

I started to hyperventilate, my eyes watering although I was fighting against them. Who was I trying to reassure? Me? Pfft! I was just postponing the problem. I had to go back. I couldn't escape that monster. I had to finish this mission.

…Or Orochimaru would become even worse than before, not that he wasn't. But imagine him becoming way more evil than he already was.

A shudder escaped my mouth and Naruto started to wake up, his eyes fluttering open. In that instant I forgot about Orochimaru and felt happy.

Irrevocably and unconditionally happy.

I don't know how or why, only that Naruto's presence made me feel safe and loved.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, did you slept well?" I asked him softly, my fingers weaving through his soft bangs as he yawned cutely, nodding with sparkling ocean-blue eyes. "That's good to hear. Now, let's get up, the game is not finished." _Yet_.

_What would happen once game was finished?_

"Hai, onee-chan!" Naruto chirped happily, rolling off the bed and on the ground in a crouched stance. Never thought about it, but damn he has animal instincts. Could it be that Kurama…? I shook my head as I dispelled my make-shift bed, leaving a small trail of smoke behind, making Naruto look up in awe.

"Sugoi! Onee-chan, I still can't believe that you're a ninja!"

I chuckled softly, ruffling his tousled hair, making him pout in annoyance. "Well, frankly I didn't want to become a kunoichi, a female ninja," I added quickly, seeing his confused stare. "But the circumstances were slightly different than usual.." All the painful and traumatizing memories played like a video in front of me. The suffering of the cruel things I had witnessed, the pitiful crying… I wasn't sure that my sanity was still normal what with everything I had to do to achieve Orochimaru's approval but I was fearing the worst for my mental condition.

"Onee-chan! You're doing it again!" Naruto yelled loudly, shaking me with his chubby hands.

I frowned in confusion, "Huh? Do what?"

"That! When you talk about ninja stuff your eyes glaze over and your fingers tremble."

"…Um, that's because I'm exciting about being a kunoichi." I lied with a fake smile on my face.

Wrong answer.

"No, you're not. Don't lie to me, Keiko-onee-chan. Don't you trust me?" He whispered quietly, his pained eyes looking down.

"Yes, I do trust you but I can't tell you, Naruto-kun-" Naruto interrupted me loudly, making me wince at how angry he sounded, "No, you don't! You're like them! You don't love me!" And he turned around, running away with tears in his eyes as his sobbing was getting louder. Am I that obvious to read?

"NARUTO!" I screamed as loud as I could, running after him. His words pierced right through my heart. Why did he have to be so special for me? Why was he important for my life? Because he was Naruto, that's why. There is no other person like him in the whole universe.

_"Keiko-onee-chan, how did you become a ninja? " A bewildered Naruto asked, eyes wide with awe._

_I couldn't hide the fact that I'm a kunoichi from him, even if I wanted to. "I'm training to become stronger and protect my precious people."_

_Here it comes… "Can you teach me too?" He looked at me with his big blue eyes, making him look so cute and irresistible. _

_"…Fine, but don't except any flashy jutsu's." I warned him, flinching as he looked down, knuckles turning white. _

_"…"_

_"You're still too small and your chakra coils aren't fully matured. It's very dangerous for you." I crouched down, looking him right in the eyes. "But don't worry, onee-chan will protect you with her life." I promised him with determined eyes._

_His breath hitched in his throat and he looked up at me, pleading to me that it wasn't a lie. "…Do you mean that, onee-chan?"_

_"Of course I do!" I answered quickly, making him grin widely._

_His aura changed from uncertain to happy. Wow, bi-polar much?_

_"Onee-chan, when I grow up it'll be my turn to protect you with my life." He spoke seriously, his eyes never wavering with that dead set firmness that would change many people's heart._

_I smiled knowingly, eyes filled with understanding, "I know you will and I'm counting on that, Naruto-kun."_

"Fuck! Why did I have to so blunt… Shit! Shit!" Thankfully, I was far faster and I appeared in front of him, a grim expression on my face. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw how horrible he looked.

All my fault…

"Naruto, please, list-" "NO! GO AWAY!" He cried out as he lashed at me, his eyes flickered from the beautiful warm blue to red slits. Was he that unstable? This was not good. I'm so screwed.

_Shitshitshit_.

I blocked his weak punches and kicks as he let out all his frustrations on me. "Why does no one love me?!"

Another kick. Blocked with my arms.

"Why does no one acknowledge me?"

Punch to the left. Kick to the abdomen.

"Why am I hated so much?"

His breathing got ragged, eyes blurring as his body was shaking.

"…What did I do to receive so much hate?"

Before he fell on the ground, I picked him up, cradling him close to my heart. "I don't hate you and I never will. I acknowledge you. I love you. You're Uzumaki Naruto, the little ball of sunshine of Konohagakure, Village Hidden in the Leaves. You're my precious person and I'll do everything to protect you, Naruto-kun." _That's a promise of a lifetime._

I inhaled deeply and continued, feeling that my words were getting an impact on him, "And anyone who thinks otherwise is stupid and blind because Naruto you're so special. You saved me from the darkness and now I'll save you from that same darkness that threatened to cover me."

"…"

"I know you think-" "…I believe you, onee-chan. It's just that…" He clutched my –now– dirty kimono and cried.

Cried for the unfairness of this situation he was put in.

Cried for all the pain and struggles in his life.

Cried his frustrations and sorrow out.

And I soothed him, assuring him that I loved him no matter what.

-:-

After the emotional outburst of Naruto, we stayed in the clearing, hugging each other and enjoying each other's company.

Sniffing, Naruto looked at me, his eyes red and puffy from the crying, "Onee-chan, gomen…"

I smiled lazily, winking at him, "You're forgiven, my little sunshine." I untangled myself from him, got up and stretched my hand out, "Ready to continue?"

He took my hand with a shy smile, his smaller hands feeling so soft unlike my calloused fighting hands. "Hai."

We took the long path, wanting to relish in each other's comfort and enjoy the sweet silence that reigned over us.

So peaceful and oh so addictive.

"Onee-chan, why do you need to find these persons?" He asked curiously, a serene smile on his face.

I sighed softly, contemplating on how much I could tell him. "They have something I want." Which was true… in a sick perverse way.

His eyes brightened and his pace fastened, pulling me faster. "Then we need to find them quick so you can train start training me."

"H-hey! Wait up!" I stumbled behind him, glaring playfully at him. "Meanie!" I stuck out my tongue to my utter shock.

It seemed Naruto was shocked too because he gaped at me, "Onee-chan.. You stuck out your tongue!"

"I did not." I sputtered out, cheeks red in embarrassment. Dear Kami… I was really acting like a six-year old child…

He laughed loudly, running away when I tried to catch him, "Come here you brat!"

"Catch me if you can!"

I used a small Genjutsu to hide my body from prying eyes, grinning widely when Naruto looked behind him, confusion starring his face as he searched me out but found no one. "Onee-chan?" Naruto called out, eyes darting from left to right.

My grin widened when I slipped behind him, arms stretching out and ready to jump on him. "Got you, little rascal!"

Naruto shrieked in surprise when I started tickling him, making him plead for mercy which I didn't gave him. "O-nee-ch-an! Stop!"

I giggled in joy and shook my head, "Nu-uh. You deserve it for making fun of me."

"Onee-ch-an!"

When tears of laughter glinted in his eyes, I retreated, smiling widely at him and felt strangely so playful. In my previous life I used to be a playful optimistic and a socially adapted adolescent but ever since I appeared in this war-torn world where hate was emerging as the champion my personality changed to a more introvert pessimistic person. It was a shame really because I loved being that person, I loved being my old self. But I had to change now because I was now Keiko. Everything and everyone changes, that's the way of life.

I yelped when Naruto took his revenge for granted, tickling me merciless, a foxy grin on his face.

"N-Narut-o-o!" I screamed out, laughing loudly. Then…

My ears perked up the moment I picked up some sounds heading this way, though it was hard to concentrate when Naruto's laughter was disturbing my hearing sense. "Na-aruto-kun, s-stop it!" Fortunately for me, I was stronger and thus restrained his hands as he pouted childishly at his loss.

"Fine." He huffed out his red cheeks, a smile still evident on his face.

I giggled, ruffling his hair playfully, making him slap my hand away with an outraged cry of "Hey!" as he tried to glare which failed miserably. That was when the voices were getting louder.

"Tachi-kun is something wrong?"

I stood up fluently, pushing Naruto behind me as I was faced with none other than Uchiha Shisui along with Uchiha Itachi. Wow, how much luck can someone have? I wondered inwardly, cheering for my awesome luck that I seemed to have picked up. Or Naruto was the lucky charm. Looking around it seemed that we were in some kind of training ground. ...Weird, how did we even get here?

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed and trying to look scary, which was not working.

But chibi-Itachi sure was a cutie. And chibi-Shisui was absolutely adorable!

"It's not polite to demand someone's name when you didn't even introduce yourself." I always wanted to say Sasuke's line and seeing Itachi's eye brows twitch slightly and Shisui snicker quietly made me feel very satisfied.

"Don't mind him. My name is Uchiha Shisui and this is my baby cousin Uchiha Itachi." Shisui introduced himself properly, smiling warmly at me.

I returned the nice gesture, "Keiko, nice to meet you both." Nudging Naruto in his back I pushed him in front of me.

"Ehh.. my name is Uzumaki Naruto." He spoke shyly, shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

I smiled proudly, pulling him towards me, making him yelp in surprise, "Onee-chan!" Ignoring that statement, I looked at the somewhat shocked boys. "He is a bit shy with new people but I can assure you that Naruto-kun is sweet boy." Grinning, I waited for their shocks to subdue.

"…Hn."

Guess who that could be?

"I want to fight you, Uchiha Itachi." I spoke firmly, eyes never wandering from his onyx black eyes. _Eyes like mine_, I thought sadly.

Shisui's eyes bulged out, wandering from Itachi to me. "You're not going to fight her, right? Right?" He asked him incredulously.

Itachi didn't answer him, only taking a step forward, eyes never leaving me. "Itachi!" Shisui cried out helplessly, arms flailing desperately.

"Onee-chan, are you gonna," "Going." I corrected him without looking at him. "…going to fight that pretty boy."

_Twitch. Twitch._

Giggles.

Snickers. _Twitch_.

"Heh. Pretty boy huh? Nice one, Naruto-kun. And yes I'll fight him."

Itachi's fingers were twitching uncontrollably and Shisui was standing there, looking at us, mouth agape. Poor boys… "Ready? Shisui-san can you be the referee?" I asked him with a small smile.

He nodded dumbly, "If you lose don't cry please."

I scoffed at him, feeling irritated at his words. "Crying will be the least I'll do. If I can't win then that means I'll have to become stronger, ne?" I pushed Naruto towards Shisui, "Naruto-kun, stay with Shisui-san until the fight is finished."

Naruto hesitantly walked towards Shisui who flashed him a wide grin, easing his worries. I nodded thankfully and looked back at Itachi, who was already waiting for me in his fighting stance. Shuffling my feet, I got ready in my stance, feeling very giddy at the prospect of fighting the prodigy Uchiha Itachi. This way I can judge how strong I am in comparison to a true genius. "I heard good things about you and they keep increasing."

"Hn."

I narrowed my eyes, mouth twitching upwards, "Why do you keep saying 'hn'? Does it even mean anything because frankly you don't sound very intelligible…"

Ah, the good old Uchiha glare, how I missed thou.

"…Uh, both participants ready? This will be a traditional shinobi spar. Please make the Seal of Confrontation." Shisui asked nervously, still not feeling well at the prospect of Itachi fighting a girl. "This will be a fight with Tai, Nin and Genjutsu." Seeing both of us nodding in acceptance made him sigh again.

Index and middle finger up. "Go!"

And the fighting started.

I propelled myself in the air, feeling awkward in the kimono but ignored it as I somersaulted behind him, chakra-enhanced punch aimed at his lower ribcage. Unfortunately, he dodged it and send a flurry of kicks and punches towards me which I evaded all. Thanks to Orochimaru's training I was advanced in Taijutsu…

Itachi jumped back as he circled around me, looking for a weak spot which I didn't gave him. "You're very good for someone of your age."

I smiled sadly, a flicker of surprise was seen in his eyes, "How old do you think I am, Itachi-san?"

"Around the eight." He replied in a monotone voice.

I laughed at that answer, suddenly feeling so tired with everything, so angry, "Actually, I'm six."

His eyes widened at that, which gave me the time to charge at him, fist ready to pound him into oblivion. Itachi was eight at this moment, already Genin for a year. So I had a good chance of winning against him because he trained since his sixth year. Two years' worth of training but the danger was that he already mastered his Sharingan, something I should watch out for.

I aimed a punch towards his gut and since he was too late to evade he used his arms as a shield but what he didn't know was that my punch was chakra-enhanced, sending him flying towards a tree as he spat out blood on my kimono, making me grimace.

His eyes were by now red, ("_Sharingan!") _three tomoes in each eye as he struggled to get up. I ran at him with full speed, wanting to end this fight quickly since he acknowledged me as a strong fighter, something that made my stomach flip-flop. As I tried to punch and kick him, he evaded them all. Damn, he was like Speedy Gonzales.

"Come on, onee-chan!" Naruto cheered loudly, nervousness already vanishing away as the fighting got exciting by the minute.

Followed by Shisui's cry, "Itachi, don't lose from a girl!"

I ignored that sexist comment...

Jumping back, I forced my breathing to stay steady. Moving my hands rapidly, I breathed in deeply, chakra kneading in my throat as I spewed out a large fire ball towards Itachi, pumping it with chakra as it grew larger and larger. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

Itachi's eyes widened when he saw the approaching fire ball and using the Kawarimi no Jutsu he replaced himself with a block of wood. A block of wood that was crushed into dust. That could have been him…

Using the smoke of the fire I made my favourite jutsu, pumping more chakra in the clone than usual, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and ordered my clone to hide in the bushes. I rolled out of the way when I felt Itachi's chakra behind me, attempting to sneak a kick from behind me. Unconsciously, I moved my hands towards my kunai pouch… or where it used to be. Damn! Got no kunai or shuriken!'

I cursed quietly the moment Itachi send a volley of shuriken towards me, I tried evading most of them but scratches still were appearing all over my body. He was a superb fighter with excellent skills. "You're finished." Itachi's voice echoed around the clearing and my eyes widened when I saw a glint in the sun. Ninja wires!

I quickly used Kawarimi no Jutsu with my clone and hid in the bushes behind Itachi. I saw my clone cough up blood, her body battered beyond words; cuts, bruises, scratches and one nasty-looking cut in the shoulder where blood was oozing out. Itachi's eyes widened seeing how damaged my clone was and then- _Poof!_

The clone vanished with a grim smile as I appeared behind a bewildered Itachi, shuriken against his throat, ready to slash it open …if he were my enemy. "You're wrong. _You_'re finished." I whispered darkly, making him shudder slightly when my hot breath tickled his ear.

"I surrender." Itachi spoke loudly so Shisui could hear him.

Two gasps were heard and when the smoke vanished completely they could see me standing over Itachi with a shuriken at his throat.

Grinning widely from the after-effects of the adrenaline still pumping through my veins, I dropped the shuriken and held out a hand to him, "That was a really good spar, Itachi-san."

"Hn." But he still took my hand, locking his fingers with mine, which was known as the Seal of Reconciliation, his lips twitching upwards. "I enjoyed the spar too, Keiko-san."

"Onee-chan, you were awesome! You jumped in the air, punching and kicking like a hero-" "Heroine." I corrected, making him cross his arms in annoyance. "Onee-chan!"

I giggled loudly, followed by Shisui's chuckles of amusement and Itachi smirking. "Shisui-onii-san, not you too!"

"Hn."

"Itachi-san! Grrr! Ack! Did you just flick my forehead?!" Naruto asked in confusion, rubbing his sore spot.

I ruffled Naruto's hair, "Now, now, Naruto-kun, no need to glare at Itachi-san like that."

He narrowed his eyes and looked me up and down. "Do you like Itachi-san?"

Shisui snickered when Itachi and I choked, both of us sporting a tomato-red colour on our cheeks. "Naruto! We hardly know each other besides we're children! We can't have relationships this young!" I exclaimed rather loudly, cheeks still flushed.

"Naruto-kun, I have no interest in Keiko whatsoever."

I glared at Itachi. The way he dismissed me like that made me rather angry and Shisui noticed it too.

"Tachi-kun, you really need to be careful how you speak. People might misunderstand you."

"I'm not misleading anyone, Shisui, I'm just stating the truth." Itachi countered back.

I felt like hitting that guy upside down but refrained from doing that childish act. This was no time to be getting on Itachi's bad side. I had a mission to complete. Now, how could I get their blood samples? Ahn, I think I've already got a solution for that problem.

I had to make good use of my last three days left. Starting with getting their attention. If I did that, I could change and influence their mind-sets. Inwardly, I sighed, praying that everything would go smoothly. Hopefully, my lucky charm would help me out for this one.

It seems that Naruto was filling up that hollow place in his heart with new people. A god start. A very good start indeed.


	10. Chapter 9: Picnics and New Friendship

**Strife666 **– Thank you for your support! Hope you like this chapter too!

**Himeno Kazehito **– We'll see how the story goes on, as you can see I have changed many things, for the better (I hope). Thanks for the compliment, I kinda suck with the fight scenes but if you say I'm good at it, I'm happy.

**Thomas Drovin **– Thanks for your support! Sorry for being a bit late but here is another chapter!

**Kasai no Oni **– You figured it out? Oh, pm me then. I want to know if you really know it. :p Thanks for the review, appreciate it.

* * *

**So not happening!**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

~ All God does is watch us and kill us when we get boring. We must never, ever be boring.

―

Chuck Palahniuk

.

.

.

**Chapter 9: Picnics and New Friendships**

The following three days were spent training and sparring with the two Uchiha's. Itachi, the prodigy boy, kept asking (Itachi doesn't _demand_) for a rematch and we developed a small rivalry, which consisted of five-four for me. I may be better than Itachi at the moment but he was called a prodigy for a reason, my bruises could confirm them.

And I can tell you that Itachi has some nasty punches and kicks.

The memory of it made me rub my bruises, which didn't go unnoticed by the smirking Itachi. Scowling, I placed the blanket on the lush green grass. Stupid Itachi with his stupid smirks. Who did he think he was? Today I had planned a nice picnic with us four, no outsiders, only Shisui, Itachi, Naruto and I. But that aside, this was the moment I had to take their blood samples. This was my last day in Konoha and if I would return empty-handed who knew what that snake would think or do? I had to stick to my plan and take their blood samples, I knew it was stupid, cowardly and did I say stupid again? I would destroy their samples after I was done with Orochimaru. Taking a deep breath, I took out the food from my basket, which I had bought with stolen money from the Red Light District. People who went there were very rich and very prone to getting tricked.

"Keiko-onee-chan!" came Naruto's voice from the distant and next to him was Shisui walking towards us, with a grin on his face.

I smiled at the two and waved, "Hurry up, the food is getting cold."

When they sat down next to me, I giggled at Naruto's expression when he saw vegetables and oh look more vegetables. "Naruto-kun, you need to eat vegetables so you would turn into a big handsome young man as strong as the Yondaime. Don't you want to look like the Yondaime?"

"…I do." He confessed sourly, eying the vegetables with pure hate.

Chuckling, I ruffled his hair, "Then you need to eat vegetables, lots of them."

"Shisui-nii, did you eat lots of vegetables?" Naruto suddenly asked the older Uchiha who grinned at him, "Sure do, squirt."

Still, not believing the older Uchiha, he turned towards Itachi, "Itachi-nii, did you eat lots of veggies too?"

"Yes, and I still eat them." Itachi replied with a slight tug of his lips.

Naruto looked torn between the three of us and then back at the vegetables, sprawled neatly on the plates. Before all of you start thinking that I might have cooked this, I didn't. I just took the lazy path and bought them, of course, I made pancakes since they didn't know it here.

We all started eating, "Itadakimasu." The quietness was most pleasurable on their part but for me it was stress. I waited and waited and ate as they took bites from their food. The sleeping pills were crushed and then brewed together with the food so the smell and taste would be covered. But what I didn't account for was the fact that Itachi suddenly looked straight at me, eyes narrowed. "Keiko, after this you'll have to help me with something."

I could only nod my head in bewilderment and watch him eat the rice with vegetables. One day he would be the death of me. Sighing, I continued eating, praying that things would go according to plan.

Surely though, after twenty minutes of eating non-stop, the three of them dozed off towards dreamland and I took out two needles, taking their blood and healing the wound so it wouldn't be noticeable. Though outwardly I looked calm as I wrote their respective names on it, inwardly I was having a heart attack. Here I was, having a lovely picnic with Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Itachi who were drugged, taking their blood samples for Orochimaru. I was a complete nut-case and yet I was too afraid for not doing it.

Sighing deeply, I hid the samples inside my kimono and collected the plates as the two of the three were snoring deeply. I had to drug Naruto too or else he might question about it and I didn't feel like explaining to Shisui and Itachi why I was injecting them with a needle. I was sure that they would never trust me again, hell, they would send me straight to T&I department.

Once everything was cleaned, I slept next to Naruto, hoping that nothing would go amiss.

When I woke up, I met the three pairs of eyes; two pairs of onyx black and one pair of azure blue. Blinking my eyes open, I raised my eye brow, "Is there something I can do for you three?" I stood up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"In fact, you can." Itachi answered me.

Shisui nodded, "Yeah, we need your help with something." He rubbed his chin, thinking, "It was even weird we slept."

I suppressed twitching my fingers, no need to let them know anything.

"Uh-hu, I slept too because there was nothing else I could do."

Itachi slightly narrowed his eyes at me but I didn't comment on it. _Stay calm._ Itachi knew nothing. He knew nothing, he was sleeping, I had checked him, I think… Shit did I check, I can't seem to remember. Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Stay calm, no need to worry. He knows nothing. Nothing at all.

Taking a deep breath, I turned my attention to Shisui who was speaking about the horrors of fan girls. _Stay normal. _I sighed irritated, "Shisui-kun, why don't you tell them you don't like them? Or say you already got a girlfriend or whatever." Was this what Itachi wanted from me? It could be.

Shisui and Itachi froze on spot, looking at me in a creepy way. I shuffled closer to the confused Naruto who patted my arm in a comforting manner. "It's alright, onee-chan. I'll protect you from the mean Uchiha's."

_Twitch. Twitch._

_Creepy smile. Twitch._

"Keiko-chan, I've got the perfect solution for this case." Shisui yelled like he got some divine intervention, making me gulp as fear embraced the very bones of me.

"S-rank mission started." Shisui said darkly, Sharingan activated as he advanced upon me.

When I turned around Itachi had already appeared behind me, restraining my hands tightly. "Itachi-kun! Not you too!" I whined softly, squirming in his tight grip.

An evil smirk was his only reply as he started tying me with ropes.

"Onee-chan, this game looks fun!" Naruto declared loudly, a playful grin on his face, making me groan in irritation.

"Naruto! You traitor!"

Shisui chuckled in amusement, "Now, now, Keiko-chan, we can't do this mission without you." He scolded in a motherly tone, hand on his left hip.

I glared daggers at him, making him feign a pained look on his face as he dramatically held his heart. "Ouch. That hurts, Keiko-chan."

"Fighting is useless, we've got you captured." Itachi murmured in my ear, making me shudder in pleasure? What the fuck! Lowering my head in shame, I sniffed quietly. I was becoming a big pervert and a pedophile. I'm doomed!

Itachi misunderstood it and tried to soothe me by placing a hand on my shoulder. "If you cooperate it will go faster."

-:-

"…I'm doomed!" I declared loudly, using the same words twice, as I looked at the two boys next to me. Naruto was still in our clearing, training with my clone since he obviously couldn't come on this mission. …For obvious reasons which you'll see in a second or in my case _feel_.

Shisui grinned widely, "Now, now, Keiko-chan, how bad can this be?"

I stared at him for a long moment, moved my eyes to the shrieking horde and then looked back at him, as if telling him if he was stupid or what. I winced as one particularly banshee yelled loudly, making my poor ears bleed in pain. "I'm too young to die." I whimpered as the mass of screaming girls came closer and closer… until they all stopped talking as they looked at me – insert gulp – with venomous glares as they released a small bit of killer intent.

Another whimper.

Itachi nudged my back, prompting me to start the mission.

I shook my head stubbornly. "I will not sign my death."

"Hn."

"Keiko-chan, come on!" Shisui whined quietly, nudging me harder, making me almost fall face-first on the ground.

"No."

"Keiko-chan…"

I refused again, crossing my arms around my flat chest, ignoring the imaginative daggers that were trying to bore a hole, _many holes_ in my skull.

"Fine, if you don't do it then I will."

My eyes widened and before I could turn around and run away from this place Shisui grabbed me and smacked his lips on mine, clumsily kissing me. When he stopped kissing me, I looked towards him in shock, not knowing what to say. He had just took my first kiss. "...That was my first kiss." I whispered quietly.

"This is Keiko, our girlfriend, isn't it right, Itachi-kun?" Shisui said sheepishly, a cute blush on his cheeks as he looked at Itachi with a meaningful stare. _Do it already!_

Itachi sighed, murmured a quiet apology, a small blush on his cheeks as he pecked me on the lips. "…Keiko-chan is our girlfriend."

The killer intent increased as all the fan girls were shrieking loudly at the unfair ordeal, denying the truth.

"That's not right!"

"Itachi-kun, drop that girl and come with me!"

"Shisui-kun, marry me!"

"Itachi is mine!"

"No, he is mine!"

"I want Shisui, he is way cuter than Itachi!"

…

…

…

As my shock wavered slightly, a tomato-red blush appeared on my rosy cheeks. I glared at the two Uchiha's who looked away in embarrassment. "I'll castrate you both for doing that. That was my first kiss you guys stole!" _You liked that_. My perverted voice lulled into my ears. Of course I liked that but they were eight and ten years old... I'm twenty-five! I could get sued for this...

Advancing towards the two Uchiha's I stiffened when Shisui suddenly proclaimed my death. "The one who can defeat Keiko will be our new girlfriend!"

All the girls kept their mouths shut as they looked dreamily at the handsome Uchiha's and then turned their death glare towards me, making me yelp in fear.

"Get her!"

"I'll defeat her and then I'll have both of the Uchiha's!"

"She is mine!"

I gulped as I took nervous steps backwards. "Shisui.. Itachi?" When I looked behind me there were no Shisui or Itachi. That's when realization hit me.

They fucking ditched me!

"GET HER!" And the chase started.

I ran with full speed towards the market square, dodging the shocked villagers and ninja alike as I ran for my life. Those two would pay dearly. I thought darkly, plans to eradicate the two Uchiha's forming in my head.

-:-

I heaved out a shuddering breath and plopped ungracefully on the floor. "Never thought those weak fan girls could make me run like that." But it was worth it. If Shisui and Itachi would see what I did they would be beyond furious. Giggles escaped my mouth until…

Sound of clapping reached my ears and I turned around, wide onyx black eyes locked with yellow eyes.

"Keiko-chan, what a coincidence."

And the emotions were locked in a dark chamber in the midst of my mind. "Fancy meeting you here, _sensei_."

He smirked at me, eyes glinting with something weird. "My, my, Keiko-chan, and here I thought you would love to see me again."

I suppressed snorting in disgust and stared at him with cold calculating eyes, "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled darkly, "You have something that I want, my little flower."

"…"

"Give it to me." He held out his hand, waiting.

I stood up fluently, walking gracefully towards him as I searched in my pocket for the two vials of blood. When I dropped them on Orochimaru's hands a pang of guilt started to rise from my throat towards my heart.

_TRAITOR! _

I ignored that loud voice in my mind, waiting for Orochimaru to say something.

…

…

…

"You did a very good job, Keiko-chan. As for your reward, I'll give you some time so you can say goodbye to that Kyuubi brat and your lovers because when we'll get back a surprise will await you there. I except to see you in the same location you came from. Don't be late." He disappeared within the shadows, his laughter cornering me in, choking me. I dropped on the ground, staring like a zombie as tears flowed down my eyes.

What have I done?

_TRAITOR!_

_TRASH!_

_YOU DISGUST ME!_

I misused their trust and for what…?

_PITIFUL!_

_Go cry in a corner… Go and weep in self-pity!_

How did he even know about my friendship with Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke? That dirty bastard was spying on me?! Fucking good-for-nothing snak- "Keiko…?"

I gasped loudly as black onyx eyes locked with another pool of black. "Itachi!" Wiping the tears away with the sleeves of my dirty kimono. "It's nothing, I'm fine." I assured him as I smiled weakly at him.

Itachi didn't look convinced as he crossed his arms.

"I need to go to Naruto. I'll see you later." I spoke softly as I started walking away.

"We can help you if you'd only let us."

I stiffened, my shoulders rigid, eyes wide for fear of being found. "What do you mean?" I asked hurriedly, trying to formulate ways to tell him that it wasn't my fault, that I had no choice in that matter, that I really didn't want their blood but Orochimaru…

Itachi sighed softly as he walked towards me, his eyes somehow looking with sympathy towards me. "I mean that you can tell us the truth."

"What did you see?" I asked nervously, eyes shifting from him towards the shadows.

He quirked one of his eye brows, "…You crying. Is there something I should've seen?"

I cursed myself for letting that slip out of my mouth. "…No."

He narrowed his eyes, hands tightly on my shoulders as his face was inches from mine. "Keiko."

I gulped, my hands sweating uncontrollably as I tried to look away but couldn't. His eyes were holding mine in place.

Kuso!

"Keiko-onee-chan?" Naruto voice sounded nervous, followed by Shisui's outburst of outrage. "Itachi-kun, don't steal my girlfriend!"

"Onee-chan is not your girlfriend!" Naruto shouted in annoyance.

Shisui nodded, crossing his arms, "She is. You can ask her."

"LIAR!"

I tuned the two out as I looked at Itachi right in the eye. "I can't tell you everything, only that I don't want to be Keiko. I'll tell you when the time is right." That sounded way too cliché.

His eyes looked, searched to find something in my eyes, a meaning behind those words. "One day, I'll except an answer."

"I will, Itachi-kun." I promised him, my words never wavering.

With a nod, he slowly pulled his hands back, dropping them next to his body.

Sniffing, I looked at the duo that was fighting playfully, "Guys, I have something important to tell."

Itachi stared with such an intensity it made me flinch slightly but I refused to lock eyes with him again for fear that he might discover my darkest secrets. The fighting ceased and they all looked at me with serious confused expressions, seeing my pained look.

"…I-I.."

I tried with all my might not to sob but once the river of tears started I couldn't stop them, lowering my head in shame at my pitiful state, I tried to speak but my voice wouldn't work. Damn it! I didn't want them to see me like that.

"…"

I hid my face as sobs echoed throughout the clearing. This was too much for me, I couldn't handle it anymore.

Black spots appeared and blocked my view, my heart ramming against my chest, my fingers digging in my hand palm, drawing blood out as I sobbed quietly. I had to go back to Orochimaru, back to that hell-hole where loneliness was my only company. …Please, somebody help me. I don't want to go there.

"Onee-chan." Naruto's voice jerked me back to the cruel reality as I looked at his watering eyes. "Don't cry, onee-chan."

Another hand on my shoulder made me look at Itachi, who was sending his words through his eyes that betrayed the emotions in his eyes. I yelped softly as I was pulled into a somewhat firm chest that was in his developing stage. Sandalwood scent invaded my nostrils and I recognized him immediately. "Don't cry, Keiko-chan."

Shisui.

Itachi.

...and Naruto.

"We're here for you." Naruto spoke again, voice firm and resolute.

I let out a shuddering breath and smiled warmly at the three of them. That's right, even if I fall, I'll always stand up. I'll never give up.

"…Thank you. I needed that." I whispered softly, eyes filled with gratitude.

The silence gave me time to think this through. I had to leave them and Kami knew when I would come back. I had to set their view of peace differently. Sure, I wanted to help them both but now I was determined to help them not because I felt pity for the pain that they would go through but because they were my friends. A serene smile appeared on my face as I thought about that.

_Friends_.

If someone would've asked me that I would be friends with Uzumaki Naruto I would somehow believe that person but if someone would've said that I would befriend Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Itachi then I would've stared, blinked, stared and laughed crazily, refusing to believe that fucked-up imagination. …But now, imagination became reality and I couldn't- no, I wouldn't let them get hurt over some stupid coup d'état and fucking Shimura Danzo.

And then Naruto, what would I do with him? Surely, I couldn't leave him alone like that. Even the orphanage kicked him out, maybe I should have said something about that to Hiruzen? I groaned when my head was pounding like a bitch. "…Oh man." Clutching my head, I tried to force the pain away until some soft and yet calloused hands pushed my hands away, letting something warm seep into my head, easing my headache.

"Shisui? You know Medical Ninjutsu?" I asked in shock.

He scowled at me, "It's not that shocking."

I raised one of my eye brows.

"..Fine, I learned it with my Sharingan."

I grinned widely, feeling all my worries fade in the shadows of my mind. _For now._

"Onee-chan, are you leaving us? Are you leaving me?" Naruto whispered with a pained look on his face, his eyes begging me to say no but this time I couldn't tell him any white lies for I would be lying for real.

I clenched my kimono tightly, my lips pressed tight, not wanting to give an answer. But those pleading ocean-blue eyes never left me, making me choke again. "N-Naruto-kun, I-I.."

"Say that you won't leave me, onee-chan!" Naruto cried out, hiding his face in the crook of my neck as he sobbed loudly. "Don't leave me… I don't want to be alone… Not again…Please…" He pleaded silently.

Shisui and Itachi glanced at each other, grim expression on their faces as they watched the painful scene of a boy who would lose his one and only precious person. The one who loved him above else.

"I-I ha-ave to leave-" Sobbing grew louder, "But I promise you, Uzumaki Naruto, that I'll come back and I never go back on my promises." I looked with a burning determination at Naruto who looked up, hearing that statement.

"Where will you go?" Itachi asked softly with his smooth voice.

I stiffened again, something that didn't go unnoticed by the two shinobi. "Somewhere where _Keiko_ needs to be." I spat in disgust, feeling the hatred clouding my mind, though I did supress it, it kind of leaked out. Standing up, I picked Naruto up, rubbing his back affectionately as his sobs grew quieter and quieter.

Turning around, I looked at Shisui, feeling the lump increase in my throat, "Shisui-kun, I-I'll miss you. I want you to train harder because next time I come I except you to be stronger also I want your Shunshin no Jutsu to be perfect." I smiled fondly at him, moving closer to his face, making him blush cutely. He really was a sweet boy. A soft kiss on his cheek made him blush even more.

I turned my attention to Itachi who was looking stiffly towards a tree, refusing to look at me. "So you're leaving." He stated as a matter-of-fact but with a hint of anger.

"H-hai." I whispered softly, moving in front of him, looking at his eyes I noticed that his Sharingan was active, his tomoes spinning wildly. That made me gasp in shock and without another word Itachi took my hands in his, holding it firmly in place. "I still want a rematch." _I don't want you to go._

"Next time, Itachi-kun." _I promise I'll come back_. "Stay safe."

I pecked him on his cheeks, squeezing his hands in comfort. "I'll miss Naruto-kun," Looking at the two boys, I smiled gently at them, "Can you guys watch out for him. People don't want to see what I- no, what we see. He is such a sweet, caring, loyal boy with a heart so pure and innocent. Can you watch his back, please?" I pleaded, my eyes begging them to do this small thing for me.

"I promise. Naruto-kun sure is different." Shisui spoke firmly, his face softening as he looked at me and the small bundle in my arms.

"…As will I, Keiko." Itachi promised softly, eyes never wavering from mine.

I felt my cheeks blush at their stares and smiled at them, gratitude clear on my face. "…Arigatou." I looked down, seeing the small bundle fast asleep, his fingers still clutching my kimono. "I'll always watch out for you, Naruto-kun." I spoke in English, kissing him lovingly on his forehead, inwardly grinning seeing the two Uchiha's quirk their eye brows in confusion. I handed him over to Shisui, who had to open his clutching fingers with a bit of force and cradled him closely to his chest, a sad smile on his face as he looked at me.

"I guess this is it." Shisui spoke softly.

I nodded, taking a step backwards, memorizing their facial features, their odd quirks, their gentle smile (yes, even Itachi had smiled slightly at me!), their scents and finally the good times we had spent together. "I hope I'll see you guys soon." I quickly turned around, my back facing them as I ran in the opposite direction, towards the park where Orochimaru and Sasori were waiting for me. But I couldn't leave them behind without saying what I did for revenge. So I glanced at them over my shoulder, yelling loudly, "I left a surprise behind for the two of you."

I ran away, laughing and crying at the same time as I heard Shisui's yell of "Wait up!" and could practically imagine Itachi's annoyance as he replied with his famous words, "Hn."

I relished in the fond memories of Naruto, of sparring with Itachi, of joking with Shisui because after this I had to close off my heart.

...Or I would lose it. Or maybe I lost it but those three found it?


	11. Chapter 10: Kunoichi Training

**Kasai no Oni **– Here is a tissue! Don't cry!

**Thomas Drovin **– Thanks for your awesome support, like always! Enjoy this chapter!

**WARNING! This chapter will contain mature contents, half-rape and gruesome things! Don't said I didn't warn you guys!**

* * *

**So not happening!**

**.**

**.**

_By Angelbloodlover_

_._

~ Everybody knows how to raise children, except the people who have them.

P. J. O'Rourke

.

.

.

**Chapter 10: Kunoichi Training**

I fluttered my eyes open as I stared at a dark ceiling, not moving at all. It was such a long time ago that I had a good night's rest. I just wanted to sleep, even a coma would be nice. Or amnesia. Anything, just to get rid of this, these thoughts, whispers in my mind.

"Did he rape my head, too?" I wondered quietly, feeling lifeless.

I started counting the cracks in the wall, wondering how many days, months, years I had to stay in this hell-hole. How many days did pass anyway? Was it two weeks? No, it couldn't be that because it felt much longer.

Was it a year? How old was I anyway? Was I six?

Ha! As if! I've grown quite fast, faster than I had expected, which wasn't normal in my case because when I looked at myself I saw someone around the ten but I was like… I didn't know how old I was. That day when I left Konoha I was six.

..Hmm. Another year had passed because Orochimaru mocked about how I was growing.

And another one had passed because I heard Kakuzu talking about it as he counted his money, that greedy bastard.

Another one because that was when Kabuto joined Team Orochimaru, can you hear the sarcasm? Our group is expanding, Orochimaru, Kabuto and me. Yay! But still I didn't see much of Kabuto since he was in Konoha playing the little spy for Sasori and Orochimaru. That was some months ago, so I'm what, nine years old, how lovely is that. Nine years old. Six years of my life spent with the snake. Absolutely _lovely_. Now, I can't even imagine life without Orochimaru, he is always by my side; in the base, during training, during the missions. _Everywhere_. Fucking _everywhere_.

Orochimaru had a dark sense of humour, giving me a special kind of training, one that I detested with every fibre of mind. The things he made me do all in name of training. He was a sick person, no sliver of humanity inside of him.

_"As a female you'll grow differently than the opposite gender. You're a kunoichi and you'll have to use your body as a weapon too, Keiko-chan." Orochimaru grinned darkly, making my eyes go wide at his statement. _

He was right about the surprise part, training got so hard that I can't even twitch my fingers after his training program. After that he sets me up with one of the male ninja's, ordering me to do things I didn't even do at my age, heck, I didn't even know about those things.

_"I have a feeling you'll grow into a beautiful woman, seeing how you attracted the two famed Uchiha's of the Uchiha clan." His grin widened, if that was even possible. "Now, I'll let you train on those female skills of yours with a shinobi." He motioned towards a shinobi that bowed till the waist for Orochimaru, his eyes never leaving my face. And an emotionless kunoichi that did the same as the first ninja. _

_"You know the limits, I want her to stay pure. Don't disappoint me or I'll have to _kill_ you." Orochimaru threatened, exuding pure killer intent, making the shinobi and kunoichi paralyzed on the spot, fear clear in their eyes. "H-hai, Lord Orochimaru."_

_Satisfied with that response, he dismissed the two, "Good, now take her away and start the lessons. I want her to be puuuurfect." He purred in amusement, watching me his yellow orbs._

_As they beckoned me to follow them, I did so with slight hesitation, fearing the worst. _

I shuddered as the memory played further. I wanted to take another shower but I didn't have the strength left in me. And I still had a bit of time left before my training with Orochimaru would start and afterwards that horrible kunoichi training.

_When we arrived the room looked clean, a twin-sized bed in the middle, a wardrobe at the left side, a night table at the right side of the bed, a long mirror with a table and four chairs on each side. "First, show-" "Shut up, Ran. I'll start and then you can pick up the strings where I left them." He smiled evilly as he advanced on me. With each step that he took I walked backwards until I felt a wall behind me._

_"Nowhere to hide."_

_The woman sighed in annoyance, "Fine, but don't go over board or Lord Orochimaru will kill us."_

_"Whatever. Let me enjoy this innocent flower for a bit. I don't get why Lord Orochimaru is so obsessed with this bad excuse of a kunoichi." He picked me up roughly as he walked towards the bed. I kicked and lashed out with my nails as hard_ _as I could but somehow I couldn't use my chakra. "That's right, Lord Orochimaru sealed your chakra for this training."_

I clutched my head, curling in a ball, trying to push those memories away.

_"Stop! I don't want this!" _

_He had slapped me and then dropped me on the bed, restraining my knees as he sat on them and tying my arms on the bed. "Less talking, more sucking." A heavy lump appeared in my throat as he unzipped his pants, his throbbing member in front of my face._

_I gagged as I turned my head away. Every time I was slapped harshly on the cheeks and then he would pull my hair, making me scream but I held my mouth tightly, not wanting to do this nasty thing. _

_"Start sucking, bitch." He spat in disgust, pulling my hair hard, making me cringe as the pain made me see black spots. "All women love semi-rape. They love to be taken." _

_"…It's a little girl." Ran said in irritation, rolling her eyes at his stupidity._

_The man ignored the woman who was watching everything with cold emotionless eyes. "Tch. Girl, woman, does is it make any difference? They all have a hole where I can pound them into oblivion."_

_I forced the tears away as I slowly gave up, opening my mouth a bit, leaning closer but the man wasn't satisfied with the slow torture and pounded his member in my mouth, making me want to puke over his face, especially when he started moaning in pleasure. He didn't even have an ounce of decency or compassion as he forced my mouth on his cock. _

_I was angry, I was scared, I was furious, I was ashamed of my weak self but most of all I got my pride ripped from me. _

_This was called rape._

_How could they? An eight year old girl getting raped. This was outrageous! Little Keiko didn't deserve this. Tears appeared in my eyes, something that made the man chuckle darkly, as I tried to fight them off. But it was too much. How could someone except me to be perfect? _

_Did they think I was strong and emotionless? _

_Did they think I didn't have a heart?_

_Did they think I wasn't a small girl? _

_Didn't they think how unfair all of this was? _

_…No, because they loved hurting innocent people._

I ran towards the bathroom, ripping my clothes off as I practically ran for the shower, wanting to get this dirty feeling off me. Looking up, droplets of water appeared slowly and then a stream followed, purifying my body.

…purifying my sins because water cleansed the evil out of me.

Like being baptized within the Christian belief, Jesus was baptized and declared as the Messiah of the Christian people. He was their saviour.

But then again, who would be my saviour..?

I closed my eyes and relished in the splashing sounds of the water as if they were telling her a story. I could feel the humidity in the air, could hear the pounding of my heart slowing down in a gentle hum. I don't know how long I was in the shower but seeing how wrinkly my skin I was I could say that it was long.

A knock against the door made me look up in surprise,_ Damn, how long did I stay in here?_

Hurrying up, I quickly dried myself with the towel and took some comfy black pants, a black tank top and black ninja sandals. I had training so comfortable clothes were required, in my opinion and even then you won't see me in a dress, not in this shit-hole. This place wasn't worth one second of my attention. The knocking became rapidly, obvious that the person wasn't that impatient. I strapped bandages around the end of my pants and my thighs where a newly stocked kunai pouch was at my left thigh. As I walked to the door I pulled my black fingerless gloves into my hands, fitting perfectly. All black clothes, doesn't that make you feel happy to be me?

When I opened the door I was shocked to see Kabuto standing there with another shinobi, probably the impatient one and someone I had never seen, Kabuto was a snob and a butt-kisser, wanting to please Orochimaru-sama. Raising an eye brow, I looked at Kabuto, waiting for him to speak up.

"We'll start with the kunoichi training. Change into these clothes." Kabuto spoke politely, handing me colourful clothes and high-heeled sandals.

The moment I took them from Kabuto, I slammed the door in front of them. I wasn't going to be polite towards Kabuto. Kabuto, I tell you! The freak who experimented with his body, stuffing DNA's of different strong people, making him look like a mutated snake-dragon.

…The horror.

I held the clothes in front of me, looking with distaste at the slutty clothes. Man, these are practically for whores!

I fumed as I took off my clothes and replaced them with the hideous coloured clothes and black stilettos; a red tank top with a mid-thigh skirt that was inches from showing my butt. What the heck? Orochimaru had a sick way of humouring himself.

He knew I could understand everything. He was trying to break me mentally. …Slowly, step by step until I won't be able to think properly and follow his orders like a blind dog.

When I was finished I opened the door with a bit more of force than necessary. Kabuto didn't say anything but his raised eye brow was answer enough. I ignored him as I walked towards the seducing room with as much of pride I had left. The clicking of my high-heeled sandals clicking against the ground, making the sound echo through the cave. I was glad that I had experience walking on high heels, at least something good came from being dropped in this world within a child's body, I still had all my memories, knowledge and experience.

We arrived in front of a door where a wide, spacious room was hidden, the room of my nightmares. I didn't even know how many times I came to this cursed room, only that everything was imprinted in my head. I had read many books about rape, the mental problems that would come with it, the sleepless nights, nightmares, afraid of men and so many more.

But one thing was sure for me.

Rape was a crime against my sleep and memory; it's after image imprints itself like an irreversible negative from the camera obscure of dreams. Though my body would heal, my soul had sustained a damage beyond compensation.

There were sick people who thought that women loved to be raped, they loved the sweet brutality that bruised their body, making the act of love so piercingly wonderful. This was so wrong! How could they think we loved that kind of torture? How could they think that we loved to get hurt?

But I was a measly little girl, what could I say to make them think otherwise?

Absolutely nothing.

I had watched the anime, manga and felt always excited after it but now I could say truthfully without flinching that I downright hated it. I wish I never read them, never saw them, never met with the world of anime and manga.

Sadly, it did and now I was stuck in this world. Granted, my previous life wasn't all happiness and sunshine but at least I had some human rights.

"Start with dancing, followed by the tea ceremony." Ran's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

I closed my eyes and I let my body flow gracefully as I imagined music being played, the sound of violins, piano, … all mixed together. The drumming of the drums made me quicken my pace, the clicking of my heels started to get louder and I let the wonderful melodies drown me, making sure that I won't be able to wake up again. My heartbeat was stammering faster as the melody was rushing towards the climax, indicating that it was almost finished. As the ending was coming closer the adrenaline in my body was slowing down and I stopped.

Opening my eyes I looked at the cold eyes of my 'sensei' as she smirked proudly. The first real emotion that I saw in her eyes. I thought she was a robot without any emotions. Heck, robots have more emotions than her.

"Good. Lord Orochimaru would like to see this."

I sighed softly as I knelt at the table, starting with the tea ceremony, something that I hated with passion. It was so boring! How could people accept this, do this without sleeping? The first three times I had literally fell asleep, my head falling face-first on the table. Although, my sleepless nights didn't help in that matter, either. Looking at both sides, I could safely say that I was screwed.

I stifled yawning, looking at my sensei as I poured the tea in the cups. My look screaming the obvious: BORED!

Normally, you have to wear a traditional kimono to make it more fancier but I needed to wear these slutty clothes because according Ran-sensei I had to feel normal in clothes that showed more flesh than usual. Sure, in my previous life I put on shorts, tank tops, etc. but that was when it was summer or when I was at the beach, not to feel "used" to these kind of clothes, I felt like fucking porcelain doll- one with many cracks.

"You know what to do." Ran-sensei's voice ringed through my ears, crossing her arms as she looked at me with a sinister smirk.

I blinked at her, stared and stood up walking towards the excited male shinobi. Ran-sensei made sure I would feel comfortable around every type of men.

_Translation: impatient ones, angry ones, harsh ones, …_

I started counting off so time would move faster because in this dark place I had two enemies.

Orochimaru.

…and Time itself.

-:-

"Get up." Orochimaru hissed lowly as he watched my chest heave up and down.

Struggling, I stood up, putting my hands on my knees, using them as a leverage to raise my upper body part. I could only hear the rushing of my blood as my heart was ready to jump out of my chest. Who wouldn't when they were in my place?

I would run away as far as possible from me.

I ran at him, pushing against my limits, feeling my body starting to give up. We were training for eight hours straight. Surely, he should have an ounce of humanity in him to see that my body was still young and wouldn't be able to keep up with him. He kicked me lazily against my abdomen, followed by a punch in my gut, making blood gobble out of my mouth. He grimaced in disgust as he tilted his head to the left, evading the blood. Quickly as a Sannin could, he pulled me up, pale fingers holding my black shirt.

"I hate.. you." I wheezed out as I forced the tears of frustration away. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me like that.

He saw me crying enough as it was.

"And here I thought you would love me. I was just planning to send you to a mission. Alone."

I jerked my head in surprise, wondering what this mission was about. "What mission?" I asked him with narrowed eyes.

"To test your loyalty of course," was his reply.

I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that nothing good would come out of this. Squeezing my eyes shut, I prayed that it won't be anything horrifying, although I was starting to lose hope in that matter.

"our objective is to go to Tanzuka, along with some of my underlings, and eradicate the entire village. They have made contact with Konoha. Make sure you teach them to never disobey my rules. Don't fail me, Keiko, you won't like the consequences."

He turned around and walked away, leaving me there to sob pitiful.

-:-

I stared at my team and scoffed at them, feeling my patience snap. They kept belittling me because Orochimaru took interest in me. If they wanted him so badly, they could have him. It wasn't as if I enjoyed his attention.

"Shut up. Or I'll kill you." I whispered sinisterly behind the man who kept smirking at me, kunai at his throat. He was one of the men that had the pleasure to be a part of the kunoichi training.

His smirk aggravated me even more, anger bubbling within me. Without feeling pity for him, I slashed his head off, hearing the loud squelch sound of his head fall on the ground and burst open, blood and brains goo splattered on the ground. "Tch. Asshole."

The rest of the trip went quiet and none of them dared to say anything in case I would snap again. I've had it with them and their fucking behaviour. How dare they laugh at my predicament, insult my pride and get away with it. I sped up my pace but the moment I heard life flood in the village, I froze. The fact that I had to kill them off didn't register in my brains until now. The female ninja stopped and watched me carefully, "Why are you stopping?"

I didn't know what to do. I was feeling helpless. I was feeling scared for those villagers who were about to be slaughtered like sheep. With reluctance, I followed the kunoichi and then I froze again. I heard people scream, innocent ones, children, women, men. Their cries and pleas reached my ears and I crouched down, trying to keep those sounds out. "Please…stop." Suddenly I heard a small child run away, underneath me, another sound shinobi following after the small child. My eyes snapped open and I jumped down, blocking his path. "Leave that chil-" My eyes widened when he charged at me, "Get out of my way, whore!"

I growled in anger and flickered behind him, throwing three kunai's at him, effectively killing him on spot. The small child stopped and looked at me with wide eyes, "Miss… are you here-" His eyes bulged out, blood dripping down his mouth and behind him was the same kunoichi that had talked to me, eyes narrowed.

"Lord Orochimaru won't be happy to hear about this." She inclined her head towards the dead body of the shinobi and then at me, "I can understand why Lord Orochimaru is interested in you. The chakra you are exuding is huge but your personality not so much. You are more trouble than you're worth." She spat out, glaring at me. "He should have chosen me. I can kill of my heart for him. I will obey his every command in contrary to you…" She twisted the kunai and the boy started coughing, trashing, screaming for help.

And I stood there, seeing red spots in front me. "You monster!" I shouted loudly, charging at her. She smirked and dropped the lifeless body on the ground, avoiding my punch at her face. "You suck, literally." The way she said it, made me even angrier.

I growled loudly and somersaulted over her, stabbing her with my kunai and impaling her shoulder. The screech of pain she emitted made me grin wickedly. "I see you suck even more." In the background, the village quieted down until five more sound shinobi's appeared, all sporting an amused grin on their faces.

"Lord Orochimaru won't be happy about this," one of them spoke up, twirling his kunai.

Another one smirked in glee, "At least we get to kill."

That made my anger boil even more and chuckling ominously, I started slashing harder, pushing more chakra in my hits and limbs. I could hear her cry from the pain but I didn't stop, I continued chopping her until I was all but covered in blood and there was no human in front of me. I turned my eyes to the rest of them and watched with satisfaction as they took a few steps backwards.

"Don't get in my way," I spoke nefariously, walking towards the dead body of that innocent boy. I could feel the unpleasant churn in my stomach, I could feel my eyes water but I pushed them away as I picked the boy up, pushing some strands away. He did look peaceful, although his death had been too painful. Glaring at the five of them, I summoned ten clones, all digging the ground. No words were spoken. It wasn't needed.

Until…

"Some crazy chick we get to take." The man glared and stopped in front of me. "Why are you burying them? They are _dead_."

Without another word, I stabbed both his feet, crucifying him on spot. The sharp cry made me shiver in glee, looking up I smirked, twirling another kunai, "I think I'll crucify you like Jesus. He was a loved person." He started struggling and ripped his feet off, falling on the ground. Another scream tore his throat. "Ahn, that's some nice music." No one helped him as I crucified his hands, watching him in wicked happiness. I didn't know why I was doing this but I was starting to love it.

Moving my eyes to the rest of them, I was happy to see them shiver and walk backwards, away from my crazy self. "How mean, you're walking away." With a pout, I stood up, watching the crucified shinobi underneath me bled to death. "Why don't you join your friend?" With a crazy smile, I charged at them, together with my clones.

-:-

"Where is the rest of your group?" Orochimaru asked with a raised brow.

I smirked, peering at him through my blood-crusted lashes, "Dead." Blood was literally dripping off my body and the stench of death was following me.

Orochimaru grinned widely, "Is that so?"

I giggled loudly, then laughed and finally I was hysterically sobbing and laughing. All the while Orochimaru watched my resolve crack slightly on. He knew he was close to break me and this made him laugh in glee. "Wonderful!"

Another dark chuckle, "Absolutely wonderful, my innocent Keiko-chan." That pet name made my sobbing even louder until I had no tears left in my eyes. I didn't even know who I was anymore… _Who was I? Someone, help me!_


End file.
